Años de espera
by mondfinster
Summary: Durante los tres años de tensión y entrenamiento antes del ataque de los androides asesinos; Vegeta y Bulma encontrarán lo que han buscado toda su vida o lo que nunca creyeron necesitar.
1. Chapter 1

Este escrito incluye temas que pueden llegar a ser perturbadores... creo (no sé qué perturbe a otros y lo que a algunos puede perturbarles a otros no... creanme que sólo puse lo que creí necesario para respresentar a los personajes)

Si eres menor de edad en tu país, estoy obligada a pedirte que no leas esto. (Sí, contiene contiene escenas salidas de tono -no sólo subidas de tono-)

Espero que disfruten leyendo esto tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Disclamer: Obviamente no soy Akira Toriyama o estaría dibujando manga en japonés y no escribiendo fanfictions en español ;P (así que, los personajes no son míos. Yo sólo soy un titiritero más.)

La imagen usada para ilustrar esta historia no es mía; si el autor llega a verla y desea: a) que la quite o b) que le dé su justo crédito, agradecería que me mandara un mensaje antes que un insulto XD

Por último, éste es mi primer fanfiction y agradeceré cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva y, por supuesto, su lectura; tal vez no agradezca de inmediato, pero lo haré. (Personalmente siento que los agradecimientos y comentarios aurotales al principio del capítulo "cortan" la experiencia de lectura; así que, al final de la historia subiré algo más con agradecimientos, disculpas, etc.)

Y sí, aunque no lo escriba en cada capítulo, sus comentarios me alegran el día, me ponen a pensar y me hacen que me preocupe decepcionarlos.

Fin del primer comentario autoral.

.

.

"¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? No tienes a dónde ir, ¿verdad? Te serviré mucha comida. Apuesto a que comes tanto como Goku. Pero no te vayas a enamorar de mi, aunque sea muy linda".

Todo comenzó con esa invitación.

Ya fuera por la emoción de volver a la Tierra, de haber sido salvada o sólo porque de alguna forma Vegeta le había recordado a Goku por el gusto que le tenía a las batallas y por lo obstinado que había sido con la esfera del dragón cuándo lo conoció; Bulma no pensó ni una vez lo que salía de su boca. Sinceramente no esperaba que él aceptara su invitación… pero tampoco esperaba que la rechazara. Simplemente le había parecido lo más natural por hacer; después de todo, el guerrero había peleado en contra del malvado Freeza al lado de sus amigos y les había dicho cómo salvar a Krilin y a Goku una vez que se enteraron que las esferas del dragón de namekusei podían revivir a sus amigos sin importar si habían muerto antes.

En todo caso, estando en la nave que los transportaba a casa, no podía dejar de ver a sus invitados: a los verdes y a los guerreros. Gohan estaba platicando animadamente con Dende, los namekusei hablaban quedamente con una mezcla de alivio y desconcierto que algún día aprendería a llamar "propio de su especie", pero Vegeta estaba solo; hasta el fondo del vehículo y pareciendo absorto en pensamientos. Ella… ella sólo quería llegar a casa y tomar un baño, dejaría que sus padres se encargaran de los invitados y ella descansaría de las emociones vividas.

Cuando Yamcha había hablado con ella mentalmente para decirle que Goku había muerto en la explosión de Namek no sólo había sufrido por la noticia, también por no tener a su novio junto a ella. Lo extrañaba. Habían vivido tantas aventuras, tantas travesuras, tantas experiencias juntos que había sido duro tragar la noticia de su muerte; de saber que no volvería a verlo. Pero esto, también se resolvería pronto.

Con el mejor humor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, tomó un largo baño en casa. Se entretuvo en pensamientos de todo lo que quería hacer con Yamcha en cuanto volviera a la vida; los lugares a los que irían y el tiempo que pasarían juntos hasta que su piel se arrugó por el tiempo en el agua caliente. Sin darse más tiempo, vistió con lo primero que sacó de su guardarropa y, ahora sí, estaba lista para sus invitados.

Los encontró fácilmente en el jardín interior de la casa. Allí, conviviendo con las mascotas de sus padres, los namekusei parecían estar en su ambiente. La animada plática que su padre compartía con el nuevo patriarca extraterrestre la invitó a acercarse. Estaban hablando de golf. Mientras su padre le explicaba el juego al patriarca, una de las mascotas se agitó notablemente. Si no hubiera sido el T-rex el que se agitaba, Bulma no habría hecho caso alguno. Pero lo era.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu mascota, papá?

El inventor dejó de hablar con el patriarca y notó, al fin, al dinosaurio.

—Parece que se asustó con algo, Bulma. Ya se le pasará.

El T-rex rugió molesto y los pequeños Namekusei llegaron corriendo como si el sonido los hubiera asustado.

—No se preocupen —les dijo Bulma tratando de calmarlos—. Es un buen dinosaurio, no les hará nada.

—¡Es ese hombre, el malvado que mató a todos en la villa del anciano Caracol! —gritó atemorizado uno de los niños, como si Vegeta fuera tras él.

Todos los namekusei se pusieron a la defensiva así de rápido. A pesar de ser una raza pacífica, ahora presentaban posiciones agresivas que de nada les serviría contra un sayajin. Con uno que ya había aniquilado a otros como ellos.

Cuando el susodicho se acercó a ellos saliendo de entre los árboles, el guerrero se veía más atento a la vegetación que a los extraterrestres que lo amenazaban. Cuando él reparó en la cantidad de personas reunidas en el jardín tronó la boca con desprecio y cruzó los brazos.

—No me digan que quieren pelear, insectos.

Ante la provocación del sayajin, los namekusei se enfurecieron mas ninguno se movió.

—Vamos, chicos —dijo ella rompiendo el tenso silencio con su tono natural y desenfadado—, no hay que pelear más. Ya hubo mucho de eso.

—¿Nos pides que nos llevemos bien con el malvado que mató a los nuestros? —respondió el nuevo patriarca, molesto e impresionado.

A sus palabras, un coro de voces extraterrestres se alzó mezclando los idiomas de ambos planetas.

—… ¡y lo dejas entrar al mismo lugar en el que estamos!

Bulma tartamudeó un poco ante el coro de quejas. Ella sólo había querido darles un lugar a todos ellos… y poder usar sus esferas del dragón. A todos les había convenido ese arreglo. Entonces, volteó a Vegeta, ¿por qué lo había invitado a él?

—Si no les gusta —gritó Vegeta a los namekusei interrumpiendo las quejas— puedo matarlos en este momento, gusanos.

Esas palabras, y la actitud arrogante del hombre, le hicieron perder la paciencia al fin.

—Todos tenemos que llevarnos bien —dijo Bulma en un tono autoritario—. ¿Me escucharon? Esta es mi casa y nadie va a matar a nadie; tú —dijo a Vegeta— deberías tener mejores modales, eras un príncipe, ¿no?

Vegeta bufó indignado, dio media vuelta y se marchó por dónde había llegado. Bulma suspiró aliviada al ver una catástrofe ser evitada. Como si nada hubiera pasado, volteó al patriarca extraterrestre, sonrió y retomó la conversación anterior.

—No comprendo por qué trajo a un asesino a su casa —dijo el patriarca verde sin volver a interesarse por el golf—. Él mató a muchos de nosotros.

—Y fue él quién nos dio la idea de traer las almas de Krilin y de Goku antes de revivirlos.

—Es un ser maligno, nunca cambiará —atacó el namekusei.

"Maligno", "Malvado". No había dejado de escuchar a todos llamarlo así. Y era cierto, matar a tantos, querer destruir la Tierra… pero aún no lo había hecho. Habiendo Goku muerto, y sin haber sido revivido para proteger el planeta, Vegeta podía hacer lo que quisiera con éste y no habría nadie para detenerlo. Y ahora ni siquiera había atacado a los namekusei. Mientras escuchaba la voz del patriarca como un sonido de fondo, no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si alguien dejara de llamarlo "maligno" a la cara; si alguien le dijera que era bueno… que podía serlo. Tal vez, después de haber escuchado tanto que era malvado, al final había terminando creyéndolo él mismo.

.

No faltaban más de siete días para que se cumplieran los 130 días en que las esferas del dragón recuperarían su brillo y ellos podrían llamar al dragón para que cumpliera sus deseos, pero a ella le parecía que faltaba incluso más que el año que tardaban las esferas de la Tierra.

El tiempo se alargaba demasiado y sus pensamientos giraban una y otra vez en torno al momento en que Yamcha estuviera de nuevo con ella; su cuerpo lo ansiaba ya y se sentía especialmente sola desde hacía un mes más o menos. Los namekusei rara vez salían del jardín interior y no había logrado concentrarse en ningún proyecto en particular. Y desde aquella vez en que Vegeta había amenazado a sus invitados verdes, tampoco había coincidido con él muchas veces.

Eso estaba bien. Y el no haber visto en las noticias que hubiera una masacre en la Tierra, sabía que Vegeta no había estado asesinando humanos. Eso era mejor.

En los meses posteriores a que Vegeta llegara a su casa, no lo había visto más de tres veces. Una vez lo había visto caminando por un pasillo hacia otro lado; la segunda lo había visto salir volando por una ventana y la tercera lo había visto en el balcón, entrado en pensamientos. Al principio se había divertido con el pensamiento del arrogante príncipe perdido en los corredores de su casa; luego se había preocupado por si estaba comiendo siquiera y, al final, se había dicho que el hombre estaría entrenando como poseso. Ahora se preguntaba, de nuevo, qué estaría haciendo el guerrero además de fruncir el ceño ante cualquier cosa humana.

¿Y si ella lo ayudara a acoplarse a la vida en el planeta?

Bulma soltó una carcajada a su propio pensamiento. Era ridículo pensar en que él estaría dispuesto a asimilarse a un planeta que quería destruir; a seres humanos que veía abismalmente inferiores a él. Además, ¿por qué tendría que ser ella quien le ayudara? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como vivir su propia vida, conseguir un buen hombre… pero ya tenía a Yamcha. El volver a recordarlo paró cualquier otro pensamiento en su mente.

Se encontró de nuevo en el escritorio de su laboratorio personal. El único que no compartía ni con su padre. Aquí tenía todos aquellos inventos, investigaciones y proyectos que quería mantener en secreto; como lo fuera en su tiempo el radar del dragón. Su mano estaba jugando distraídamente con una pieza metálica. La observó sin saber de qué mecanismo la había sacado y la dejó sobre el escritorio, lejos de sus manos inquietas. Al volver a recordar a Yamcha, y su ausencia, volvió a sentirse triste y sola. Se levantó de la silla, tomó la pieza con la que estaba jugando anteriormente y se fue a la bodega de partes.

De camino a la bodega, su padre la detuvo un momento. Llevaba una carta en las manos. Le tendió ésta de inmediato.

—¿Qué es esto, papá?

—Ábrelo. Estoy seguro que esto te levantará el ánimo.

Bulma se apresuró a hacer justo eso.

Más que levantarle el ánimo, se sorprendió. Era una invitación para la cumbre más renombrada en cuestiones de tecnología. Ella creía que jamás la invitarían de nuevo, no después de un ligerísimo altercado con otro de los ponentes. Pero, para su sorpresa, allí estaba la invitación dónde le pedían asegurarse de reservar con antelación un lugar para presentar una ponencia o algún nuevo descubrimiento; o simplemente su asistencia como público.

Registró las fechas, aún tenía tiempo para pensar en si asistiría o no. Si quería presentar una ponencia, entonces tendría que trabajar en algo impresionante. Si quería asistir como público… no, realmente no quería asistir como público; así que si quería presentar algún invento tendría primero que investigar qué presentaría. Tenía bastantes meses para averiguarlo y poder hacer los trámites de ingreso. Esas invitaciones siempre llegaban con tanto tiempo de anticipación que la obligaba a pensar que servían para ponerlos sobre aviso y que se pusieran a trabajar en algo.

—Gracias, papá. Lo pensaré seriamente —dijo ya comenzando a irse.

—Pero… Bulma…

Ella no se detuvo más. La cumbre le había recordado que no tenía idea de qué investigación hacer, que su mente no estaba inventando, reparando o planeando tecnología; y eso le había sentado como una patada en el estómago.

Aunque estuviera oscuro, no tenía necesidad de prender la luz del corredor; conocía a la perfección el camino para llegar a la bodega.

En la bodega, mecánicamente prendió el primer set de luces que brindaba una iluminación tenue que le permitía moverse sin problemas. Se abstuvo de prender el segundo set, éste de luces blancas y más potentes. Realmente sólo tenía la intención de tirar la pieza de metal con la que había estado jugando a la caja correspondiente. No iba a buscar nada en particular… ni siquiera ideas.

Fue directo a la caja de las chucherías y pisó algo que no debería estar ahí. Algo duro y suave al mismo tiempo, algo que no estaba firme como el piso. Reculó espantada y sólo después se dio cuenta que había pisado a Vegeta. Sonrió afectada, casi con miedo de que el guerrero se levantara y cobrara venganza por un error, pero él no se movió. Esperó un segundo y otro más. Él no se movía.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó arrodillándose al lado para moverlo por los hombros—. No estés muerto, por favor —suplicó.

Lo agitó un poco más, hasta que sintió que sus músculos se movían. Él abrió los ojos y por un segundo fijó la mirada en ella.

Vestido aún con su traje azul y su armadura, casi podría haber jurado que la mirada del guerrero se veía somnolienta… o mortal.

Entonces él bostezó.

—Mujer ruidosa —se quejó él.

—No estás muerto —soltó con alivio—. ¡No me asustes así!

—No me mates así de fácil. No soy tan débil cómo los humanos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó desestimando su ataque verbal—. Si vas a dormir, hazlo en tu habitación. Para eso te dieron una.

Vegeta volteó el rostro evitando verla. Bulma notó el gesto de inmediato. Si él fuera un humano, podría pensar que ese gesto significaba algo… pero no era humano; y se la pasaba recordándoselo cada vez. Así que no tenía la menor idea de qué podía significar su gesto ¿molestia?, ¿desprecio?, ¿fastidio?

Pues que se lo tragara. Estaba en su casa y ella no había sido nada más que amable con él. Dispuesta a demostrar que no iba a acobardarse por su molestia, Bulma se sentó en el piso y a un brazo de distancia de él. Un segundo después sintió el frío de la habitación. Al ser bodega de piezas metálicas y circuitos no había requerido un clima templado controlado como el resto de la casa. Se abrazó a ella misma para mitigar el frío en lo posible y vio a través de la ventana. La noche se veía calmada, con todas las estrellas fulgurando tímidamente. No pudo evitar recordar el viaje en la nave de Kamisama; los días en Namek. Sintió de pronto una nostalgia inimaginable. Se levantó del piso y apagó las luces que había prendido. Volvió entonces al mismo lugar del que se había levantado. Vegeta no se había movido de su lugar.

Volvió a ver las estrellas. De la timidez de su brillo quedaba poco, la oscuridad les daba una nueva intensidad; les daba más fuerza a su brillo, más… carácter.

—Vegeta —llamó sin voltear a verlo—; así se ven los cielos de todos los planetas ¿o es sólo el cielo de la Tierra que se ve así?

—No lo sé —dijo a regañadientes.

—¿No has estado en muchos planetas? —respondió molesta por la evasiva.

—He estado en incontables planetas…

—Entonces sólo no me quieres decir —refunfuñó ella.

Vegeta gruñó bajo, molesto como todo el tiempo.

—Sólo viajaba a planetas para conquistarlos, o destruirlos. Nunca me detuve a ver… nada más que a mis enemigos.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo eran los habitantes de esos planetas? ¿eran…

—Débiles. A todos los maté demasiado rápido.

—Así que nunca te tomaste el tiempo siquiera para saber qué destruías —preguntó y sólo después comprendió que su tono había salido menos sarcástico de lo que hubiera deseado, casi desilusionado.

Vegeta se quedó un par de minutos completamente callado; si pensaba en las palabras o si había terminado la conversación ella no lo sabía. Se sorprendió cuando Vegeta comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, humana? —preguntó molesto—. Es mejor que lo entiendas de una vez por todas: sin importar el planeta sólo hay dos tipos de seres, los que mueren y los que matan.

Bulma quería discutir aquello, pero ningún argumento llegó a su mente. Los humanos lo llamaban "cadena alimenticia", "ley de la jungla", "sobrevivencia del más fuerte".

—Eso suena muy solitario —soltó sin pensarlo.

Él se puso de pie en un movimiento. Bulma se asustó por su rapidez y por la mirada que le dirigió entonces.

—Guarda tu tristeza para cuando destruya este insignificante planeta y con él, todo lo que conoces.

Bulma se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, claro, sin llegar a la velocidad que él había usado.

—Y después de que la destruyas, ¿qué harás? —retó de inmediato.

—Destruir el siguiente —respondió arrogante.

—Y después de destruir ese planeta, ¿qué harás?

—Encontrar otro planeta y destruirlo.

—Y cuando hayas destruido cada planeta en el universo ¡¿Qué harás?!

Vegeta sonrió de esa forma malvada que le era propia, alzando sólo una comisura del labio.

—Reinar sobre los escombros.

Con eso, Vegeta se marchó de la bodega dejando a Bulma sintiéndose mal por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Como le hubiera gustado saber si el sayajin estaba bromeando, provocándola o mostrando un atisbo de vulnerabilidad.

Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. "Reinar sobre los escombros". Considerando lo poco de la historia que había escuchado del planeta Veyita, le pareció que el príncipe de un planeta destruido había hablado desde la experiencia.

Se llevó las manos a los labios para no dejar escapar un solo sonido y cerró los ojos con la pena que hacerle decir eso le había causado.

.

La invitación a la cumbre tecnológica estaba cuidadosamente reposada en la pared y el tocador de su habitación para quedar en un ángulo de 45 grados. El resto de su habitación estaba regada con prendas de ropa, libros, revistas y sólo el cuarto sabía qué más. Ella misma había acomodado esa invitación para poder ser vista desde cualquier lugar dentro de su habitación y, en ese momento, sentía la cosa esa como si tuviera vida y la viera acusadoramente. Sí; todavía no sabía qué iba a presentar. Pero, es que, con dos días para que pudieran llamar al Sheng Long de Namek; no podía pensar más que en sus amigos y en su novio muerto.

Sobre su cama, le dio la espalda a la invitación esa y fingió que no le causaba estrés alguno.

En cambio, se sintió más presionada; más culpable. Con un golpe al colchón y unas cuantas patadas a las cobijas, se paró de la cama y fue al único lugar que, tal vez, podría darle alguna idea para comenzar a desarrollar. En la bodega de las piezas mecánicas esperaba encontrar algo que le hiciera gritar ¡Eureka!, dándole la inspiración que no había llegado por sí misma. Abriría cajas y las voltearía para esparcir su contenido si era necesario, pero no iba a salir de esa habitación sin una idea. Y eso era definitivo.

Rebuscando entre las cajas, buscaba una en especial; sólo que no sabía cómo lucía ésta o qué contendría. Sabía, sin embargo, que allí encontraría la idea. Desesperada caminó entre los pasillos que formaban los estantes y, antes de llegar al último, su pie desnudo golpeó algo en el piso. Tropezó con ello y cayó al suelo sobre unas mantas o algo más bien blando. Su cabeza golpeó algo duro con sonido seco, no había sido el metal de los estantes.

—¿Tú de nuevo? —gruñó la inconfundible voz molesta de Vegeta.

Bulma se congeló en su lugar y comenzó a procesar los últimos segundos de su vida. Había golpeado algo, había caído a unas mantas, se había pegado en la cabeza…

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar sobre mí? —gruñó la voz de Vegeta de nuevo.

Bulma se movió así de rápido y ahora sí, su cabeza golpeó el metal de los estantes.

—¡Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de una dama como yo! —gritó Bulma de inmediato.

—Tú te tiraste sobre mí, mujer vulgar —espetó Vegeta.

—¿Vulgar? ¡Cómo te atreves… tú… tú… ¡simio!

—Como gritas —dijo él todo desprecio—. Eres la peor forma de despertar.

Toda la furia de Bulma desapareció de inmediato.

—¿Despertar? ¿Pasas aquí las noches? —preguntó sorprendida y de inmediato se ofendió—. Qué ¿no te agrada la habitación que te prepararon?

Incluso en la oscuridad de la bodega, Bulma pudo ver al arrogante sayajin voltear la cara y apartar la mirada de ella. Sinceramente, se veía en conflicto.

—¿Vegeta? —insistió con cuidado.

—Me alimentan y me dan una celda pero no piden nada a cambio. No necesito más, soy el guerrero sayajin más poderoso de todos. Sólo no creas que puedes hacer que te deba algo.

—Eras el príncipe de los sayajin, ¿no tenías palacios como en cada planeta que no destruías?

Vegeta cambió su gesto al instante. Su gesto se volvió de piedra, cada rasgo parecía estar manteniéndose en su lugar a pura fuerza de voluntad de un guerrero capaz de destruir mundos. Bulma temió un segundo por su vida; en verdad temió en esa ocasión, pero el guerrero sólo se levantó del piso y caminó a la salida.

En un impulso ajeno a ella, también se levantó. Lo alcanzó justo antes de que él saliera por la puerta de la bodega.

—¿Qué te hizo enojar? —se apresuró a preguntar mientras lo detenía por el brazo.

Lo siguiente que supo era que su espalda dolía; un par de cajas cayeron al suelo con un estruendo de piezas metálicas y que el rostro de Vegeta, por un segundo, había mostrado sorpresa y arrepentimiento.

—No me toques, humana —soltó él con desprecio y arrogancia.

Vegeta bufó justo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse como se lo había propuesto al principio.

Lo entendió todo un segundo después de quedarse sola. Había tocado a Vegeta y éste la había empujado hasta el estante más cercano. Entonces se enfureció.

—¡Eres un simio!, ¡El rey de los simios idiotas!

Pero si él la había escuchado o no, no lo sabía. Conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia y dolor, Bulma decidió hacer algo más productivo: se desquitó pateando las cajas y las piezas que se habían caído de la estantería.

—¡Oh, Bulma! —sonó la voz de su madre desde la puerta—. ¿Pero qué haces levantada tan tarde, y pateando cosas?

—Estoy entrenando, mamá —dijo molesta y se marchó de la bodega dejando a su madre allí; y sin haber conseguido la idea que necesitaba para concentrarse en algo que no fuera el simio idiota bajo su techo.

—¿Entrenando? —dijo la mamá de Bulma habiéndose quedado sola en la puerta—. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mi hija?

Cuando fue el momento de llamar a Shen Long, ella era la mujer más emocionada de todas. Por fin vería a Goku… y le pediría que usara los puños para entrenar un poco al patán de Vegeta. Podría ver a Krilin y, sobre todo, tendría a Yamcha de regreso.

La sorpresa que recibió al saber que Goku no estaba muerto y que no quería volver a la tierra se disipó justo cuando vio de nuevo a su novio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Vegeta había robado la segunda nave que su padre había construido para el viaje a Namek de los refuerzos humanos. Yamcha se veía tan varonil y fuerte como la última vez que lo había visto; y no podía esperar para estar entre sus brazos y confirmar una y otra vez que él estaba vivo, que ambos lo estaban.

Los namekusei se contagiaron con la alegría de los humanos y retomaron su paciente espera de 130 días para pedir su propio deseo.

La emoción y las visitas de Milk, Gohan, Krilin y los demás duraron hasta entrada la noche pero una vez que se fueron, ella tenía a Yamcha solo para ella. Lo llevó a su cuarto de inmediato.

—Confío en que hayas descansado en la muerte —dijo bromistamente—, porque te mantendré toda la noche despierto.

Yamcha abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante, justo como cada vez que lo provocaba. Cada vez que se ponía rojo, le recordaba aquellos primeros días en los que se habían conocido.

Se acercó a él provocadoramente. Se quitó lentamente la blusa por la cabeza, teniendo especial cuidado en que él viera su generoso pecho. Se había puesto su ropa interior más provocadora, y la expresión que su novio tenía en esos momentos le decía que él sabía había sido a propósito para la noche. Lo besó lentamente y, cuando sintió sus manos tocando la piel de su cintura, se retiró coquetamente para evitar el contacto.

—Todavía no —dijo con una octava de voz más abajo.

A él le quitó el uniforme naranja hasta tenerlo desnudo sobre su cama. Su erección se veía en toda su gloria y esperando por ella. Bulma tardó un poco más en quitarse la ropa, siempre cuidando que sus movimientos fueran elegantes y seductores. No porque los hubiera estudiado, sólo le demostraba cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Bulma, me estás matando —suplicó Yamcha.

—No digas eso —dijo ella coquetamente—. Recuerda que ya has muerto.

—Y llegué al cielo —dijo jalándola del brazo hasta la cama.

Bulma resintió el jalón en la espalda y tranquilizó a Yamcha cuando él lo notó. Un beso y el roce de sus lenguas calló el resto de las preguntas. Pero no los sonidos, esos comenzaron pronto hasta convertirse en gemidos y gritos de satisfacción.

—Yamcha —susurró necesitada mientras se acomodaba para abrazar el cuerpo de su novio.

Un suave ronquido le respondió.

Ofendida hasta la médula, Bulma dejó de abrazarlo y le dio la espalda para dormir con la cara hacia la ventana.

La despertó una caricia en la espalda. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y dejó escapar un sonido de gozo. No podía echarle la culpa de lo que había pasado la noche anterior; ella nunca había muerto y revivido, no podía saber qué tan cansado podría ser eso. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse demasiado para dejarse hacer; esperaba que Yamcha la recompensara por ser tan comprensiva con él y pasar las próximas horas haciendo el amor con su novio.

—Bulma, despierta —dijo Yamcha sacudiéndola ligeramente por el hombro—. ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? —preguntó sin interesarse en la mirada acalorada que ella le lanzaba.

—Nada, ¿qué le quieres hacer a mi hermosa espalda? —preguntó con picardía.

—Esto no es "nada" y quiero ponerle cualquier cosa que haga que ese golpe deje de verse morado.

Las palabras de Yamcha la levantaron más rápido de lo que cualquier balde de agua fría podría conseguir. De inmediato fue al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su vestidor. Se giró lo más que pudo para ver su espalda. La marca morada en su piel le recordó de inmediato el cómo la había conseguido: justo ahí se había golpeado cuando Vegeta la había aventado contra el estante. Perdida en sus recuerdos, no vio a Yamcha acercarse por su espalda.

—Seguro te la hiciste trabajando. Ten más cuidado con tu cuerpo —dijo mientras le besaba en la mejilla—. Me voy a bañar.

Apenas notó el gesto de Yamcha. Su mente estaba a días de distancia en el pasado. El simio ese había causado su golpe sin contar con lo fuerte que era… y pensar que justo antes de eso habían estado hablando casi como personas normales. ¿Qué excusa había dado el simio para no dormir en el cuarto que le habían reservado? Bulma hizo un esfuerzo por pasar a través de su enojo para recordar las palabras que le había dicho. Entonces lo recordó, pero, aunque recordó haber escuchado las palabras, no comprendía lo que quería decir ¿Por qué le iban a pedir algo a cambio? Lo había invitado a quedarse, entre otras cosas, porque sabía que él no tenía los recursos o los conocimientos necesarios para vivir entre los humanos normales.

Descartando el color de la piel en su espalda, volvió a la cama. Las sábanas ya se habían enfriado, pero eso no podía estar más alejado de su mente. Una vez que se había encontrado con una pregunta sin respuesta, su cerebro le obligaba a encontrarla. Y sólo podía encontrarla en lo poco que sabía de la historia del sayajin.

Por lo que había escuchado de Krilin y de Gohan —e incluso algo de Goku—, Freeza había destruido su planeta; pero Vegeta sólo se había enterado de eso hacía poco, antes le habían dicho que habían sido destruidos por un asteroide. Mientras tanto, había estado trabajando para ese malvado que conquistaba o destruía planetas de acuerdo únicamente a sus caprichos. ¿Habría sido eso lo que pasara con el sayajin? Sin una raza o un planeta a los cuales volver, debería haber tenido que obedecer a ese malvado; quien se aprovechó de los instintos guerreros de la raza y que utilizó a un orgulloso príncipe a su antojo. ¿Cuánto debería haber sufrido el orgullo de Vegeta cuando se enteró de esa traición? "Comida y una celda", le había dicho. Quedar en deuda con quien le daba apenas eso… ¿Cuántas vejaciones habría sobrevivido antes de ser dominado por el malévolo Freeza?

—¡Bulma! —dijo Yamcha sorprendido. Venía vestido después del baño—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Bulma apenas notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—No son lágrimas —mintió—, acabo de bostezar.

—Bulma, desde antes de morir quiero decirte algo —dijo sentándose en la cama—. Sabes que te amo como eres pero… deberías dejarme tomar la iniciativa más seguido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella aún distraída por sus pensamientos.

—Sé más sumisa en la cama —dijo en su oído bajando la voz una octava—. Disfrutaría más si te dejaras dominar.

—Luego hablamos de eso, ¿quieres? —sugirió ligeramente irritada.

—Bien —concedió él demasiado fácil y poniéndose de pie—. Voy a ver si aún tengo un departamento al cual volver.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, ¿verdad? La casa es muy grande y tendrás tu propio espacio.

—Gracias, Bulma. Eres muy generosa.

Sin más, Yamcha salió de su habitación. De nuevo había evitado darle una respuesta clara así que se concentró de nuevo en el techo. Vegeta le era todo un misterio.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamcha se había instalado en la habitación contigua a la de Bulma en el momento en que regresó con las pocas pertenencias que aún le quedaban. Había perdido hasta el depósito del departamento que había habitado antes de su muerte y éste había sido alquilado a otras personas. Juntos recibieron a Tenshin Han y a Chaozu cuando volvieron a la vida y despidieron a los namekusei cuando se marcharon a su nuevo planeta.

Desde entonces se había mantenido una pacífica rutina en la corporación cápsula. Yamcha la visitaba algunas noches, otras veces se quedaba entrenando un par de días en algún lugar alejado de la ciudad. Bulma no podía estar enojada con él por sus frecuentes ausencias, después de todo, la fortaleza de ese hombre era una de las cosas que habían hecho se enamorara de él.

Los días que pasaban juntos, estaban rodeados de amigos y risas.

—Que tranquilidad —dijo Yamcha relajado un día de esos—. No hay nada mejor que vivir en este lugar.

—A propósito, me pregunto qué estará haciendo en este momento Vegeta —preguntó ella.

—Seguramente está persiguiendo a Goku por todo el universo —respondió Yamcha con un ligero tono de burla.

—Que obstinado es ese sujeto —siguió Ulong—. Cada vez que veo su rostro, me pongo a temblar.

—Después de todo, yo no creo que sea un hombre malo —dijo al fin uno de los pensamientos que rodeaban su cabeza.

—¡Qué no es malo! —explotó de pronto Yamcha—. ¡Es un vulgar ladrón espacial!

—Él hace todo lo posible por perseguir a Goku y yo siento que es un hombre con mucho carácter.

—¡Qué estás diciendo!

—Vamos, Yamcha. No te pongas celoso —se burló Ulong haciendo callar a Yamcha.

Yamcha se sentó, enfurruñado, de nuevo en su asiento. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y evitó mirar a Bulma. Estaba molesto porque su novia hablara así de otro hombre, y que se lo dijera a él en la cara.

—No estoy celoso —logró decir Yamcha.

—Pues mi esposo acaba de decirme que pronto se le terminará el combustible —sonó la voz cantarina de la madre de Bulma.

—¿Habrá visto a Goku en el espacio? —preguntó Bulma a nadie en especial.

Yamcha no perdió detalle del gesto de Bulma. Ella miró al cielo como si añorara lo que en algún lugar de ese vasto espacio hubiera.

El estruendo sonó en toda la casa y el temblor que el choque provocó se sintió como una explosión. Bulma olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo al patio exterior. Allí estaba la nave robada. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la nave, inspiró con fuerza en espera del pasajero.

—Oh, el ladrón de naves ha regresado —cantó la voz de su madre a su espalda justo cuando Vegeta salía de la nave.

—¡Qué demonios haces aquí! —gritó Yamcha también.

Vegeta pasó la mirada por todos ellos y pareció que la detenía un poco más en ella. Bulma tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no llevarse la mano al cabello. No estaba nerviosa por su mirada, no podía ser eso cuando tenía a su novio al lado.

—¿Aún no ha vuelto Kakarotto? Contesten —gruñó, porque eso no había sonado a una pregunta.

—No me digas que no viste a Goku en el espacio, responde —demandó Yamcha a su vez, ya presentaba una pose de batalla.

Vegeta saltó hasta encararse con Yamcha.

—No tengo porque responder esa tonta pregunta.

Yamcha se puso furioso. Encarados el uno contra el otro, Bulma sabía que tenía que detenerlos de alguna forma antes que comenzaran a lanzarse golpes.

—Vamos, tranquilícense muchachos —interrumpió Bulma—, porque no dejas que se bañe primero —dijo a Yamcha y volteó entonces a Vegeta—. Anda, tienes que bañarte porque estás muy sucio. Ven, es por aquí.

Bulma comenzó a caminar para marcar la dirección a la ducha hasta que se dio cuenta que el guerrero no la seguía. Se volvió molesta hacia él.

—¡Quieres darte prisa! Qué, ¿no eres cortés con una dama?

A pesar de su respuesta, el arrogante simio la siguió. No sabía bien por qué había terminado siguiéndola, en verdad, no lo sabía. Vegeta conocía a la perfección el camino a la ducha; ella sólo se aseguraba de que la tomara. Sólo podía pensar que la seguía por el hecho de que le reclamara su falta de cortesía hacia ella. No porque hubiera querido reclamarle el golpe en la bodega de partes; no había hecho tal asociación de ideas hasta ese momento.

Le quitó importancia a sus pensamientos en cuanto llegó al cuarto de baño. Allí le mostró como prender las llaves de agua, le mostró cual era la caliente y cuál la fría como si lo hubiera olvidado. Abriendo las llaves para él, se río divertida cuando unas gotas de agua fría le cayeron en el cuerpo y se movió más rápido para evitar el resto.

Vegeta respiró profundo, como queriendo tranquilizarse.

—El jabón es la pastilla blanca; el shampoo, la botella. Si cualquiera te cae en los ojos te va a arder mucho —explicó. No podía estar segura que él recordara como bañarse, no después de olerlo.

Ella salió del baño olvidando decirle cómo utilizar la nueva lavadora para su ropa.

Esperó un tiempo lógico a que se metiera a la ducha y enseguida entró por la ropa sucia. La puso ella misma en la lavadora y le dejó un cambio de ropa a la mano. Y lo que había elegido para su vestimenta era todo el desquite que necesitaba por el golpe que había recibido en la espalda. Volvió entonces con Yamcha y los otros.

—Muchacha, muchacha terrícola —gritó el sayajin—. Te necesito.

—¡Por si no lo sabes, mi nombre es Bulma! —gritó ella a su vez. Estaba harta de que la llamara por cualquier apelativo y no por su nombre—. ¡Llámame por mi nombre!

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—La puse a lavar porque estaba muy sucia. Ahí te dejé ropa.

—Un príncipe no puede usar este atuendo —gritó de nuevo arrogantemente desde el baño.

—Si no quieres usarlas, anda desnudo —provocó ella para gracia de todos los reunidos.

Krilin había llegado esperando ver a Goku y se había llevado una decepción por la llegada del sayajin equivocado.

Vegeta salió del baño vistiendo las prendas que ella le había dejado. Aunque había calculado bien la talla del guerrero, una punzada de arrepentimiento la cruzó en cuanto vio los pantalones amarillos y la camisa rosa. Desapareció el arrepentimiento cuando se recordó que era un desquite.

—Te ves muy bien con esa ropa —dijo entonces provocando de nuevo la risa de todos, incluso la propia.

—¡Cállense si no quieren que los mate! —gritó Vegeta realmente furioso.

Bulma se dio cuenta que era momento de calmarlo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí a esperar a Goku? Aunque seas muy fuerte, no tienes dinero, y si te quedas serás el primero en enterarte de su regreso.

Había dicho las palabras mágicas. Lo supo en cuanto el gesto de Vegeta se relajó tanto como podía relajarse.

Vegeta dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Bulma sintió la necesidad de seguirlo, pero vio a Yamcha de reojo. Se acercó a su novio y tomó asiento a su lado.

Después de pasar aquel momento de terror cuando Freeza llegara a la Tierra, algo se había roto entre ella y Yamcha. Tal vez fuera el cómo lo veía ella. Después de todo, ya no le parecía tan fuerte, ya no era tan valiente.

El chico que había aparecido allí, con el emblema de la corporación cápsula, había sido más valiente que Yamcha a pesar de tener sólo 17 años. Claro que no podía comparar a un sayajin con un humano: sus poderes jamás se igualarían… pero Yamcha la había decepcionado.

En el momento en que Goku dijo aquellas palabras tan extrañas y que Yamcha había planteado el que formaran una familia, ella… en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, ella había rechazado siquiera la idea.

Además… le había dicho que se comportaba como un hombre. Eso no era verdad, en lo más mínimo. Era una mujer intrépida, decidida, femenina y hermosa. Que la viera con el comportamiento de un hombre… sólo le hacía sentir que él no era hombre suficiente para ella.

La ataba a él, sin embargo, todos los años que habían vivido juntos, las aventuras, el sufrimiento compartido. Y la batalla anunciada con esos androides sólo podía preocuparla más. Necesitaba la estabilidad que había conseguido en la relación con Yamcha, aunque ya no fuera novedosa, aunque ya no fuera emocionante.

—Bulma, no vas a creerlo —comenzó su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Acabo de encontrar una nueva pastelería.

—Qué envidia me das —dijo con un suspiro—, no tienes preocupaciones.

—Vamos, tómalo con calma —respondió su madre—, no tienes porque estar triste sólo porque Yamcha y Vegeta están entrenando y no te hacen caso. Arriba esos ánimos.

—Por favor, mamá. No hagas esas bromas de mal gusto —respondió Bulma de inmediato.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo su padre llegando a la estancia; en su rostro se veía que había trasnochado de nuevo—. Esta vez sí que estoy sorprendido. Vegeta es un hombre muy efusivo.

—¡Qué! —se asustó Bulma de inmediato.

—Ya le he dicho muchas veces que es imposible para él estar entrenando en una gravedad aumentada 300 veces pero siempre me está pidiendo nuevos robots para que los reemplace ya que siempre los descompone.

—Él es un lunático a quien sólo le gusta pelear —soltó Bulma enojada. Estaba enojada por haberse asustado de que algo le pasara a Vegeta. No tenía por qué preocuparse por él.

—En serio —terció su madre—, pues yo creo que él es un chico muy guapo; y tiene una gran fortaleza que lo hace ver muy varonil e inteligente; ninguna mujer podría rechazarlo. Y esa frente que tiene, lo hace ver muy singular. Para la próxima vez lo invitaré a que tenga una cita conmigo…

El resto de lo que pudo decir su madre le pasó completamente inadvertido. Había estado tratando todo el tiempo de evitar ver la fortaleza de Vegeta o el cuerpo que cubría apenas con su ropa de entrenamiento. Su arrogancia la seguía desesperando a cada momento, pero su orgullo y su severidad…

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por una explosión. Una justo en la nave en la que el susodicho entrenaba. Salió corriendo de inmediato. Su mente había quedado en blanco dejando sólo una sensación de calamidad en su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la escena, la nave estaba completamente destruida. Incluso Yamcha se había acercado a ver qué había pasado. Los escombros de la explosión la impactaron justo antes de comprender que Vegeta podía estar muerto. Sin importarle la manicura que recién se había hecho, movió los pedazos más pequeños de escombros y se encontró llorando por el arrogante guerrero.

No podía estar muerto. Pero tampoco habría podido sobrevivir aquello.

Entonces una mano salió de entre los escombros. Tanto lo inesperado del movimiento como la sangre que derramaba la carne la sorprendió. Atacó con más esfuerzo los escombros hasta que Vegeta salió por sí mismo de entre ellos… y se puso de pie. Entonces se desmayó. Corrió al cuerpo caído y pronto encontró que Yamcha la ayudaba a cargar el cuerpo laxo.

—A la enfermería —ordenó.

Cuando su padre conectó a Vegeta al respirador y vio que el plástico que le cubría nariz y boca se cubría con un fino vaho, al fin pudo respirar tranquila. Ese mono poco amaestrado la había hecho preocuparse demasiado. El pitido agudo de sus signos vitales la tranquilizó aún más y pronto se encontró acompasando su propia respiración a esos sonidos; como si quiera insuflarle fuerza para no morir.

Su padre y su madre se retiraron de la habitación tras llenar el sistema sayajin con fármacos; y se llevaron también a Yamcha. Ella no se marcharía del lado del guerrero, él no moriría en su casa aunque ella tuviera que fingirse una enfermera competente. La verdad es que sabía 0.001 de cómo curar a un enfermo; pero no iba a dejarlo así sin alguien que viera por él. Y mejor que nadie se confundiera pensando que el patán ese le gustaba; también había velado la enfermedad de un par de mascotas de sus padres.

Cuando vio sufriendo el cuerpo del hombre, se apresuró a secar su frente del sudor que lo cubría y le habló quedamente, como si pudiera escucharla.

—En serio, Vegeta. Un día te vas a matar entrenando —susurró acariciándole la frente—. Esa no es la muerte que merece el príncipe de la raza sayajin.

Vegeta se despertó con una desesperación que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. La ansiedad que invadía su cuerpo era por demás molesta. Tardó apenas unos segundos en darse cuenta que no se encontraba entrenando. Pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor para ubicarse y vio a la terrícola dormida en la posición más incómoda que conocía: sentada.

La observó dormir junto a un balde de metal. ¿Lo había cuidado? Que sensación más extraña. Era ridículo que esa mujer creyera que necesitaba cuidados. Él era un sayajin; era como uno de esos pájaros que volvían de las cenizas siendo más fuertes. Y al casi haber muerto, se había hecho más fuerte.

Intentó moverse de ese lugar y sólo logró sentir su movimiento y su cuerpo siendo atado por cables y cuerdas de plástico. Mangueras. Estaba conectado a una primitiva máquina para curarlo.

Cuando los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y él se encontró mirándolos directamente, se dio cuenta que no había apartado la mirada de ella.

Y entonces, ella comenzó a gritar. ¿No podía ser más escandalosa?

Cuando comenzó a quitarse todos esos tubos primitivos, se preguntó por qué no le habían dado una de esas semillas que curaban al instante. Pero lo sabía; la verdad era que no les convenía que fuera más fuerte. Sabiendo ya eso, tiró de la siguiente manguera sólo para que lo detuviera con una velocidad inusitada.

—¿Es que quieres morir de nuevo? —atacó ella con su voz demandante de respuestas—. Para que lo sepas, las esferas del dragón de la Tierra no reviven a nadie una segunda vez y las de Namek ya no están a nuestro alcance.

Sus quejas le estaban causando un dolor de cabeza que acabaría con el trabajo de matarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta pesadamente y, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad, se sentó en la cama que lo retenía. Tenía que entrenar. Tenía que volverse más fuerte. Tenía que convertirse en el súper sayajin de la leyenda.

—No estás bien aún —dijo ella empujándolo de nuevo a la cama—. Además, no podrás entrenar. Destruiste la nave.

Vegeta gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Si eres un buen chico y te quedas en esa cama; te construiré otra para que entrenes.

Toda la tensión que había sentido hasta ese momento se relajó con esas palabras.

—Hazlo rápido —logró decir antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Tras llevarle la comida, y ya segura de que el sayajin no moriría, Bulma dejó a Vegeta descansar en la enfermería. Dejó que sus pasos la llevaran al laboratorio, entró sin ceremonia y se concentró en su proyecto más reciente.

Vio los frascos que contenían las muestras que había tomado prestados de la ropa y de la armadura de Vegeta flotando en sus respectivos fluidos. Los ácidos habían logrado destruir un poco los materiales, con suerte podría investigar la disolución que se creara a partir de éstos.

Si quería reproducir esa ropa tenía que averiguar de qué estaban hechas.

La puerta de su laboratorio se abrió sin una llamada. Ella volteó con fastidio al ser interrumpida. Cuando vio a Yamcha en la puerta apenas le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó distraída.

—Has estado ocupada en mil cosas, ¿en qué trabajas ahora? —preguntó él sin verse demasiado interesado.

—Trato de reproducir el uniforme de batalla de Vegeta. ¿Sabes que me estoy tardando demasiado en resolverlo? —siguió emocionada por el reto que las prendas le ofrecían.

Yamcha suspiró con fastidio.

—Estoy aquí, frente a ti, y todo lo que te importa es… eso.

—Es un reto que tengo que superar. No te enojes.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —espetó él—. Tú te la pasas ocupada haciendo lo que Vegeta te ordena hacer; pensando en él y haciendo todo por él… lo cuidas en su convalecencia. Ni siquiera has hecho una investigación propia desde que volví a la vida.

—Lo que hago es por el bien de la humanidad —soltó ofendida poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo al mismo nivel—. ¿No escuchaste lo que ese chico dijo? ¡Los androides van a destruir el mundo! ¡Yo no puedo pelear! ¡Sólo puedo ayudarlo a hacerse más fuerte para no terminar muerta! ¡¿En verdad crees que me gusta estar recibiendo órdenes y gritos?!

—Pues eso parece —dijo Yamcha mordazmente—. Vegeta se convirtió en lo más importante para ti.

Bulma reculó un paso.

—Yo te amo a ti, Yamcha…

—Y yo a ti. Pero deberías pensar más en lo que a mí me pasa —dijo Yamcha dando media vuelta y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Bulma se llevó la mano a los labios para no gritar, para no parecer histérica.

—¿A eso le llamas amor? —se burló Vegeta asomándose por la puerta.

Bulma saltó por la inesperada voz y tuvo el pésimo presentimiento de que el simio ese había escuchado, sino toda, buena parte de la conversación.

—No voy a hablar de sentimientos con alguien que no los conoce —soltó ella orgullosamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó Bulma furiosa.

—Buscaba al ladrón de mi ropa —dijo mientras sonreía apenas y comenzaba a darse la vuelta para marcharse—. Y, por cierto, conozco el amor —dijo Vegeta en un tono sosegado—… el amor propio —sonrió con malicia—. Y eso te hace falta a ti.

—Vete a bañar, simio —gruñó Bulma—. Apestas.

Soltando una carcajada, Vegeta se marchó dejándola tan furiosa que podría morder a la siguiente persona que entrara por esa puerta.

Su cuerpo aún dolía en cada parte imaginable, pero no importaba. Había desarrollado la fortaleza para permanecer a tanta gravedad y ahora sólo tenía que concentrar todo ese poder, reducirlo, comprimirlo en una energía más densa y volver a acrecentarla.

Control.

Necesitaba tener el control de su cuerpo, de su energía, de sus reacciones. Sólo así derrotaría a los androides que aparecerían en tres años. Sólo así superaría a Kakarotto.

Controlando la energía que su cuerpo expulsaba se forzó a flotar en esa gravedad aumentada. Lo logró al instante y entonces controló el flujo de su ki para girar mientras levitaba. Concentrando cada partícula de su cuerpo y cada impulso de energía, aún no controlaba eso que debería sentirse como una implosión controlada de energía.

—¡Pero qué te pasa!, aún no estás recuperado —sonó el grito de la mujer, interrumpiendo el avance en su entrenamiento—. No está bien que te pongas a entrenar con ese cuerpo lastimado. Si continúas así, nunca te recuperarás.

—Se la pasa gritándome todo el tiempo —masculló para él mismo—. Que mujer tan mal educada.

La distracción le valió perder la concentración, y la gravedad aumentada 400 veces cobró su venganza. Sintió su cuerpo ser aplastado por toneladas de peso. Cada fibra de sus músculos se rompía sólo con el esfuerzo de tratar de levantarse. Sus huesos dolían por la presión como si fueran a hacerse polvo.

—Te lo digo honestamente —dijo la mujer sin tomar siquiera aliento para seguir con su retahíla de quejas—. Tú eres de esos tipos que no vivirán mucho tiempo. A que no puedes contestar eso. Claro, era de esperarse porque todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad —terminó con auto suficiencia.

—Oye —logró gritar, venciendo la gravedad, y sólo por la molestia que esa mujer le estaba causando—, ¿quieres morir dentro de tres años?

—¿Eh? —tartamudeó la mujer—. No. Yo quiero seguir viviendo. Porque aún soy una mujer joven y atractiva y bonita que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo.

—¡Entonces cierra la boca!

Cuando la mujer se sorprendió hasta quedarse callada, no pudo ni disfrutar su victoria. Sólo deseó poder evitar que esa mujer interrumpiera de nuevo su entrenamiento.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió la mujer—. Sólo no destruyas mi casa… y asegúrate de no morir.

Cuando Vegeta vio la imagen proyectada dentro de la nave, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna; ni siquiera para responderle. La mujer claramente se sorprendió también por las palabras que habían salido de su boca y apagó la transmisión de inmediato.

Al fin tenía silencio y paz para entrenarse de nuevo.

Justo al terminar la transmisión al interior de la nave, Bulma se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Aún no comprendía qué había salido de su boca o por qué había salido.

Era cierto que no quería morir, pero ¿qué no muriera Vegeta? Ese deseo respondía no sólo a que él pudiera evitar que ella muriera… pero eso jamás pasaría, él no la protegería; probablemente sólo quería derrotar a esos androides antes que Goku para vencerlo de esa forma. Pero, de alguna forma se había acostumbrado al sayajin. Y él estaba entrenando para que los androides no cumplieran su aterradora misión… y para derrotar a Goku.

Y, a pesar de ello, Goku había llegado a la Tierra y Vegeta no se había lanzado en franca batalla. No podía comprenderlo, y al no tener la respuesta que buscaba; tendía a no poder evitar los pensamientos. Y era demasiado lo que desconocía de él. De Goku sabía casi todo de su vida: su personalidad, sus deseos, las historias del abuelo de Goku… a la mayoría de sus entrenadores. De Vegeta sólo sabía que tenía un pésimo carácter. Y que se la pasaba entrenando.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la silla. Salió de la habitación justo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrió tres pasos para alcanzar a contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Hola —sonó la voz de una de esas chicas bobas y sin personalidad—. ¿Está Yamcha en casa? Dijo que íbamos a salir, pero no me dijo a dónde me llevaría. No sé cómo vestirme.

Bulma se quedó paralizada y sin voz. Agitó la cabeza para acomodarse las ideas.

—¿Sigues ahí? Tú debes ser la hermana de Yamcha, ¿te dijo a dónde iríamos?

—No soy su hermana, ¡soy su novia! —gritó y colgó el teléfono de un golpe.

Estaba furiosa. Salió de la habitación para ir a buscar al desgraciado infiel de su novio y recordó que le había dicho iría a entrenar. Ahora se preguntaba si eso había sido cierto; si entrenaba siquiera.

Desgraciado.

Con toda esa furia dentro de ella y sin tener un escape, se preguntó cómo vengarse del infiel. Claramente lo que ella sintiera ya le tenía sin cuidado.

Una "ligera" explosión sacudió la casa. El simio ese iba a destruir su casa… y gritarle sería una magnífica forma de dejar escapar su furia. Caminó con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta de la nave y sólo se detuvo cuando, por la ventana redonda, vio a Vegeta en el piso y aún cubierto con vendajes. Sonrió entonces.

Le pagaría al infiel de Yamcha con la misma moneda.

Haciendo una lista mental de los suministros médicos que Vegeta había agotado de la enfermería fue hasta la única farmacia que surtía la mitad de los fármacos agotados. Aunque estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, con su nave, no le tomó más de 10 minutos llegar. Aterrizó a media cuadra y guardó el vehículo en su cápsula. Le escribió una lista de lo que requería al tendero y esperó mientras surtía el pedido. Mientras esperaba, sabía que cualquiera de esas medicinas no serviría para curar al sayajin a la misma velocidad que éste se lastimaba. Sólo las semillas del ermitaño lo harían. Y tuvo la idea… pero seguía furiosa con el cretino infiel.

Al salir de la farmacia vio la ajetreada ciudad e intentó imaginársela destruida por la amenaza que se cernía sobre el planeta en esta ocasión. Desgraciadamente logró ver esa imagen con mucha facilidad. Caminó unas cuadras para sentir el pulso de la ciudad que había conocido toda su vida y se tragó el orgullo en aras de mantenerla a salvo. Llamó a Yamcha.

Con suerte, en verdad estaría entrenando.

Como si su inconsciente se encargara de ello, su oído se agudizó cuando escuchó algo familiar en el ambiente. Buscaba algo que conocía bien, pero que no alcanzaba a ubicar del todo. Aguzó aún más el oído y lo reconoció al fin: era el tono de llamada del celular de Yamcha.

Sin creerlo por completo, vio a su novio abrazando a una mujer de cabello café y poca ropa. Tragando saliva con esfuerzo, vio como él sacaba el celular de su bolsa y lo contestaba.

—¿Bulma? —preguntó ajeno a todo.

—Yamcha —dijo sin poder controlar del todo los sentimientos en su voz—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Te dije que iba a estar entrenando —mintió mientras hacía un gesto para calmar a la mujer colgada en su brazo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —dijo notando que se le quebraba la voz.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te hizo Vegeta ahora?

—¿Podrías conseguirme semillas del ermitaño cuando termines de entrenar?

—¿Para qué las quieres? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—¿Podrías? —insistió con una nota de desesperación en la voz. No podría mantener más un tono sosegado mientras veía que la mujer esa seguía pegada a Yamcha y que el cretino la mimaba mientras hablaba con ella.

—Lo intentaré.

Y Yamcha colgó el teléfono. El sonido de otro terminando la llamada la destruyó como sólo la muerte de Goku, y la de Yamcha en su momento, la había destruido.

Olvidando que tenía en su bolsa la cápsula con la nave, paró un taxi para llegar a casa. Lloró todo el camino.

Cuando llegó a casa, su mala suerte se manifestó como materia: su nombre era Vegeta. Esperaba ya el grito, o la orden que le daría para arreglar algo que él había destruido. El guerrero la miró con atención por un segundo y, sin hacer un sonido, cambió de dirección.

—Tienes que cambiar esos vendajes —dijo con la fuerza minada por las dos horas de llanto en el carro.

Por primera vez, el simio ese, no peleó y no discutió. En silencio la siguió hasta la enfermería. Sus movimientos mientras lo curaba, más que estar recubiertos con delicadeza para el herido, estaban cubiertos por el cansancio.

Cortó los vendajes sucios de sudor con unas tijeras con puna protegida para no herir la piel en tales menesteres y lavó las heridas. Se detuvo en la herida del hombro.

—Esta va a dejar una gran cicatriz —dijo débilmente.

—No me importa cómo lucirá, sólo que sirva para pelear.

Bulma en serio quería responder a ese comentario, pero lo único que salió fueron lágrimas de sus ojos. Vegeta volteó a verla y apartó la mirada en seguida.

—Lloras demasiado —dijo secamente.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo ella sin fuerza—. Sólo lloro cuando algo me duele.

—Por eso —respondió él parcamente.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú de sentir algo? —gritó descargando un golpe dirigido justo a la herida que dejaría una cicatriz en el hombro.

La mano de Vegeta detuvo el golpe antes de que llegara a la piel. Bulma se sorprendió no porque el sayajin pudiera detener ese golpe sino porque lo hiciera con… delicadeza. Y Vegeta la miró directamente a los ojos. Esperaba un grito, un insulto; algo contra lo que soltar la furia residual. En cambio, Vegeta no dijo nada. Abrió los labios lentamente y los cerró tan lentamente como los había abierto. La mano de Bulma se sintió sostenida por la de Vegeta y entonces él habló por fin.

—En este momento siento —comenzó con una voz sosegada y profunda; provocadora, sensual y acercándose a su oído—; siento una gran necesidad de matarte para que te calles de una vez.

Vegeta le soltó la mano y salió de la enfermería con su arrogancia marcando cada movimiento.

Bulma tiró al piso lo que fuera estuviera a su alrededor. Las palabras de Vegeta no eran lo que la habían hecho reaccionar así de mal. Era la reacción que su cuerpo había tenido a la voz de Vegeta; la había sentido como una caricia que bajaba por su cuello enviando una multitud de impulsos eléctricos a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se abstuvo de pasar la mano por su cuello —siguiendo el recorrido de la electricidad dentro de su cuerpo— y terminó pateando la camilla de la enfermería.

Cuando se sentó en la camilla que Vegeta había abandonado, y recordó la voz del guerrero, se levantó de inmediato a tomar una ducha fría.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma se despertó en su cama. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí o de qué hora era. Dos golpes más en la puerta la levantaron de la cama. Apenas vestida con una blusa de tirantes y la ropa interior, abrió la puerta a cualquiera que la molestara. Se encontró con la cara sonriente de Yamcha justo delante de ella y todo volvió a ella.

—No había semillas con el maestro Karim —dijo dando un paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

—¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? —preguntó Bulma fríamente, cortándole el paso para que no entrara a una habitación a la que ya no tenía derecho a entrar.

—Me fue bien. Siento que estoy haciendo muchos progresos.

Bulma no esperó más mentiras triviales para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara. Se cubrió la cara y los ojos con las manos. En verdad estaba comenzando a llorar demasiado.

—¡Bulma! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó Yamcha del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ella también se lo preguntaba, y mucho, desde hacía tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaba alrededor de Vegeta? ¿Qué le pasaba alrededor de Yamcha? ¿Qué le pasaba que no podía concentrarse en la cumbre de tecnología a la que aún no se inscribía?

—¡Bulma! ¡Abre la puerta!

Bulma se enfureció por millonésima vez en el día. Bien, si el cretino infiel quería que le abriera la puerta; lo haría. Abrió la puerta con furia y sólo para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué entrenamiento? ¡Te vi con otra chica, Yamcha! Estabas abrazado a ella y mintiéndome por teléfono.

—¡¿Me estabas siguiendo?! —se atrevió a sonar ofendido al responder.

—No, dejé de seguirte hace mucho tiempo —soltó ella fríamente.

Sintió la fuerza de Yamcha en los hombros cuando la sostuvo. Era fuerte… y estaba poniéndose agresivo. Su lógica lo comenzaba a abandonarlo para dejar sólo su cuerpo reaccionar, y era el cuerpo de un guerrero. Aún sabiendo que debería calmarlo, no podía contener la rabia y la humillación que ese le había causado.

—Todo esto es un malentendido —siguió él—. Es la hija de un maestro que me puede entrenar…

—¿Entrenar en qué? —preguntó sarcástica—. ¿A superar tu temor por las mujeres?

Bulma supo que se había pasado de la raya cuando Yamcha alzó la mano para golpearla.

—Oye —sonó la voz autoritaria de Vegeta. Ambos voltearon a verlo. ¿A quién le había hablado?—. Arregla la máquina de gravedad, y de paso aumenta su poder.

Bulma puso cara de no creérselo. En absoluto.

—¿Es que no vez que estoy a la mitad de algo?

—Yo estoy a la mitad de mi entrenamiento y no voy a permitir que tus ridículas peleas sentimentales lo arruinen.

—¿Ridículas? —dijo sin creérselo. Era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida y él… ¿lo llamaba ridículo?

Vegeta se quedó en su lugar, cruzó los brazos demandante y cómo si sólo esperara a que lo obedeciera, gruñó su insistencia.

—Si fueras la mitad de bueno a cómo crees ser, sabrías controlar tu fuerza y no destruirías la maquina cada semana —provocó para desquitarse.

—Si fueras la mitad de eso que te la pasas diciendo ser, la maquina duraría más de una semana —respondió.

Oh, eso la había ofendido en serio.

—No quería tener que decirte esto así —interrumpió Yamcha de mal humor—; pero me voy a un viaje para entrenar. Como intentaba decirte, ella es la hija de un maestro que me puede ayudar mucho. Si no confías en mi, tal vez deberíamos darnos este tiempo para… dejar que te calmes y podamos terminar esta conversación. Mi viaje va a ser un poco largo. Espero que estés calmada para entonces.

Bulma comprendió al fin lo que hacía, lo que siempre le hacía. Le echaba a ella la culpa de fallas que él cometía y ahora ¿él le proponía que se dieran un tiempo?

—Llévate tus cosas, Yamcha —dijo ficticiamente calmada—. Vas a necesitarlas para cuando regreses de tu viaje. Si lo necesitas también, te puedo presentar a un corredor de bienes raíces.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Estoy terminando contigo —respondió fríamente.

—Pero que…

—¿En serio esperas que me crea tus excusas? ¿Qué excusas tienes para la mujer que me cree tu hermana?, ¿para las que me creen nadie? Y ¿para las otras?

—Bulma, te estás confundiendo…

—Vete a entrenar —interrumpió—, yo tengo una máquina que arreglar —terminó, se volteó a Vegeta y habló suavemente—. Vegeta, vamos a ver esa máquina, ¿quieres?

Bulma siguió a Vegeta, ambos en silencio, hasta llegar a la nave y de allí al mecanismo. Ella fue directamente a la caja de herramientas y la acercó a los controles de la consola. Desmontó el panel principal y siguió los cables con la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que no funciona? —dijo tratando de controlar los sentimientos remanentes en su voz.

—400 de gravedad se sienten apenas como la mitad.

—¿No será que tu cuerpo se acostumbró ya a todas esas atmósferas de gravedad? —preguntó mientras metía la cabeza dentro de la máquina.

—La máquina está mal —repitió y tomó asiento en el piso de la nave viendo la consola con una orden silenciosa.

Bulma suspiró con fastidio. La "elocuencia" del simio la dejaba teniendo que revisar todo de la maquina; bueno, no todo, admitió para ella: la pantalla digital servía. Metió el cuerpo hasta la cintura entre los cables y comenzó a revisar cada unión, cada recubrimiento de cables, cada calibración.

Lo que parecieron horas después, apenas había encontrado suciedad en algunas partes y una necesidad mínima de mantenimiento general. Le faltaba revisar un 30% de los mecanismos, pero su espalda dolía por la posición en la que se había mantenido, los ojos le ardían con las lágrimas que había derramado sobre su trabajo y la furia había dejado paso a una recriminación silenciosa.

Tenía que cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hace cuánto no estás con una mujer? —preguntó naturalmente con la cabeza metida aún en la máquina y bufó una risa que no tenía nada de diversión—. Acabo de terminar con mi novio y me siento como si no hubiera estado con un hombre en años.

Cuando Vegeta no le dijo "vulgar" ante su comentario sacó la cabeza y volteó a verlo extrañada. Se topó entonces con una mirada que jamás le había visto al sayajin. Y, esta vez, no tenía duda alguna de qué significaba esa mirada. Él deseaba una mujer. Tal vez incluso la deseara a ella.

Rió más nerviosa que feliz y volvió a prestar atención al trabajo. Cambió el tema de inmediato.

—Ya sé que no te importa, que soy ruidosa y que me comporto como un hombre —dijo con resentimiento—. Que sólo te importa el entrenamiento y —su voz se cortó con el llanto que creía haber superado—… y que… el arreglo tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Pero quería darte las gracias. Sé que no nos interrumpiste para evitar que Yamcha me golpeara, pero tú evitaste que me golpeara. Gracias, Vegeta.

Bulma sacó al fin la cabeza del pequeño cubo que tenía todos los cables y circuitos del mecanismo y se sentó en el piso. Veía el panel del generador de gravedad contrariada sin saber si era que su mente no estaba concentrada en el trabajo en absoluto o si era la máquina la que no tenía nada, no podía encontrar el malfuncionamiento en ella. Quería que la maquina le dijera qué estaba mal con ella. Con cualquiera de las dos.

—No he encontrado qué está mal… ni siquiera con la máquina.

Cuando se iba a levantar del piso para irse a la cama, sintió los brazos de Vegeta a su alrededor. Se tensó de inmediato. El contacto humano era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, pero jamás había sentido tanto de Vegeta. Ni de esta forma.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó sorprendida con un hilo de voz.

A toda respuesta, Vegeta cubrió su boca con la mano y la recostó sobre su torso. Toda su espalda se sentía calentándose por el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta cuánto frío tenía, y enseguida recordó el cómo estaba vestida. Tras la pelea con Yamcha había olvidado siquiera ponerse pantalones.

De inmediato se sintió extremadamente consciente de su desnudez parcial y trató de cubrir algo de su cuerpo. Estaba segura que Vegeta le había permitido mover los brazos para lograrlo, porque jamás le ganaría en fuerza. Tal vez se lo había permitido por otra razón, pensó cuando sintió la mano derecha de Vegeta vagar por su cuerpo. La izquierda aún la sostenía en contra del torso masculino.

Se descubrió respirando profundamente y, cuando la mano de Vegeta llegó a sus piernas, permitiéndole un fácil acceso.

Sintió a Vegeta soltar una ínfima risa pegando sus labios a la piel del cuello. La sensación de su respiración en la piel le recordó aquella electricidad proveniente de su cuello y no pudo evitar curvar la espalda hacia él. El toque de su mano sobre sus piernas era firme pero delicado al mismo tiempo. Subía lentamente por los muslos sólo para detenerse a unas pulgadas de dónde deseaba que estuviera. Entonces trazaba el mismo camino una vez más, subiendo casi nada y dejándola desesperada por su toque. Cuando sintió que los labios de Vegeta rozaban la piel del cuello, soltó un débil gemido de gozo. Movió la cadera para apresurar la mano de Vegeta. En vez de lograr su objetivo, la zurda del guerrero tomó su cadera para mantenerla quieta.

Ella se quejó débilmente queriendo más de lo que él le estaba dando.

Vegeta reacomodó sus cuerpos sobre el piso sin despegar la piel de espalda y torso que los mantenía unidos. Subió la mano de sus piernas hasta el vientre, siempre evitando tocarla en dónde ella deseaba ser tocada, y llegó a su pecho. Rozó el pezón sobre la ropa y usó las uñas para raspar delicadamente la piel de su clavícula.

El hombre la torturaba. Y a ella le encantaba.

Bulma le devolvió el gesto en la piel al descubierto de su pierna. Si quería que el hombre llegara al nivel que ella ansiaba ya, tendría que provocarlo. Vegeta soltó su cadera y usó la mano que había liberado para amasar suavemente su pecho. Bulma se pegó más a él para darle acceso total a su cuerpo. Sintió que él jalaba aire mientras la acomodaba para quedar con las piernas abiertas sobre una de las de él. Él dobló la pierna y, con su muslo ejercitado, la tocó dónde antes deseaba su mano. Con ambas manos él tomó sus pechos y jugó con los pezones mientras el calor en su cuerpo se volvía nuclear.

—Vegeta, por favor —suplicó necesitada—. Te necesito ya.

—Sé dócil un poco más —dijo con una voz ronca e increíblemente… sexy.

Bulma casi se corrió al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de su oído. Se volvía loca por la necesidad de tocarse ella misma; pero Vegeta le había pedido algo… lo que fuera que esa voz hubiera dicho, significaba que esto no estaba ni cerca de terminar. Vegeta la tomó por la cadera y él marcó el movimiento con el que ésta se frotaba contra su muslo.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente electrizado por dentro y estaba al borde de llegar a un orgasmo cuando él paró el movimiento. Pareció que la dejaba descansar unos segundos o que evitaba su liberación justo cuando llevó su mano a dónde más lo deseaba. Sobre la fina tela de algodón la provocó con caricias delicadas. Ella gimió y su cadera comenzó a moverse al ritmo de las caricias de Vegeta; a buscar un contacto más profundo. Antes que tuviera tiempo de suplicar una vez más por lo que le ofrecía, Vegeta apartó la tela de la ropa interior y separó la piel de sus pliegues con cuidado. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero justo cuando sintió el primer dedo invadiendo su privacidad.

—Vegeta —suspiró.

Y él se movió diestramente dentro de ella. Segundos después se corrió violentamente pero Vegeta no la dejó ir; insertó un segundo dedo en ella y la hizo gritar de placer.

Cuando su cuerpo quedó laxo, aún estaba con la espalda pegada al torso de Vegeta. Era el mejor orgasmo que podía recordar haber tenido, y la forma en la que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba un momento para relajarse de nuevo, lo probaba.

Tardó minutos completos en darse cuenta que Vegeta no había obtenido nada de eso. Entre sus nalgas sentía la erección del sayajin. Con la mano derecha buscó el miembro erecto pero la mano de Vegeta fue más rápida al detenerla.

—No —dijo parcamente.

—Pero… debe dolerte; puedo…

—Soy un guerrero sayajin. Puedo soportarlo.

—Puedo hacerte sentir mejor.

Vegeta le cubrió la boca de nuevo en un gesto de haber terminado la discusión y con la otra mano la pegó más a su cuerpo.

Bulma se quedó dormida poco después, sintiendo la fortaleza del hombre alrededor de su cuerpo. Apenas podía comenzar a preguntarse cómo y por qué habían terminado así.

.

Aunque se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Vegeta, Bulma despertó en su cama. Sola.

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana iluminando la habitación desorganizada. Bulma se cubrió los ojos con la mano y deseó no sentirse con tanta energía y poder dormir más. Su despertador sonó con la canción que siempre la despertaba y ella bailó a su ritmo aún entre las cobijas. Tenía trabajo por hacer y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, éste la emocionaba. La máquina de gravedad tenía que ser arreglada.

Entonces recordó la noche anterior.

Ligeramente cohibida por lo que había sucedido entre ellos se preguntó cómo debería comportarse frente al sayajin. Tal vez lo mejor fuera no mostrar alguna debilidad ante el orgulloso y arrogante guerrero, acordó con ella misma. Tenía que ser ella misma, tenía que ser natural… tenía que comportarse como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. De lo contrario, él lo vería como debilidad y, después de la noche anterior, lo último que podría soportar era el desprecio del hombre al que se había rendido en tres caricias y una especie de abrazo de hierro.

Vistió con el overol de trabajo y se contuvo para no correr a la cámara de gravedad como si esperara ver a Vegeta. Cuando entró a la nave, y la vio vacía de extraterrestres, se decepcionó. Fue hasta la consola que aún estaba abierta y terminó el trabajo en menos tiempo de lo que habría creído posible. Al final fueron unos cables los que causaban el error en el funcionamiento. Reemplazó ambos, dejó el sistema haciendo un reconocimiento de programas y, para cuando terminó, el sayajin no había vuelto aún.

¿Dónde estaría? Se preguntó justo antes de recordarse que debía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos; y pensar en él cada cinco minutos era, definitivamente, lo contrario.

Dejando atrás las reparaciones hechas, fue a su laboratorio a seguir con el desarrollo de la tela y la armadura del alien.

El tejido de la ropa resultó ser una mezcla de algo parecido al kevlar, algo parecido al látex y algún tipo de pelo animal; la armadura tenía los primeros dos elementos y su tercer elemento era algo parecido al hueso: una estructura molecular con espacios entre éstas pero sujeciones muy fuertes.

Ahora, el problema, era emular ese desempeño con materiales de la Tierra.

Usó una de sus supercomputadoras para hacer proyecciones del comportamiento de las moléculas de varios materiales terrícolas, pero ninguno lograrse amalgamarse como lo estaban aquellos en la armadura de los soldados de Freeza… ¿Y si hacía una nave e iba a buscar esa tecnología a algún planeta del espacio? Después de todo Freeza ya estaba muerto, ¿no? ¿qué tan peligroso podía ser?

Pero la tecnología la tenía frente a ella, era la materia prima de aquella de la que carecía.

—Oye, Bulma —sonó la voz de su mamá por el intercomunicador—. ¿Vas a venir a cenar?

¿Cenar? Se preguntó sorprendida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado trabajando? Miró el reloj en la pared. Aún podía trabajar unas horas más.

—El guapo de Vegeta va a cenar con nosotros, deberías bajar a…

—No tengo hambre —interrumpió a su madre y terminó la comunicación.

No podía darse el lujo de distraerse en ese momento.

Materias primas. ¿Qué podría usar para reproducir esas ropas? Un polímero que se expandiera, un material térmico, uno con la fuerza del kevlar… salvo los símiles humanos —que ya había comprobado no se amalgamaban— no tenía más opción que crearlos ella misma.

Una semana después esperaba verse la mitad de mal de lo que se sentía. Había estado tan obsesionada con crear esos materiales que no había dormido más de 12 horas en toda la semana y hasta se había olvidado del sabor de cualquier comida que no fuera café.

El resultado: tenía las materias primas que necesitaba. Y, con suerte, la tecnología que presentaría en la cumbre a la que aún no se inscribía.

Dormiría primero y luego, en dos días, tendría el primer traje para ser probado. Entonces se inscribiría en la cumbre, registraría el invento como propiedad de la corporación Cápsula y… pondría increíbles armaduras al alcance de los humanos. Sin haber dormido, no podía decidir si aquello era bueno o malo.

También lo dejaría para después.

Una vez en su cama, no pudo dormir. En dos días tendría el primer traje para que Vegeta lo probara y la idea la emocionaba. Quería saber el resultado de su arduo trabajo. Tendría que preguntarle a Vegeta cómo se sentía aquel material en su cuerpo y si resistía tanto como el anterior, o mejor aún, más que aquel. La imagen de Vegeta vestido en ese ceñido traje azul —color que adquirían los materiales amalgamados y no un capricho de alguna tintura— le hizo recordar el calor de ese cuerpo, la fuerza de sus brazos, la profundidad de su voz cuando excitado.

Cansada como estaba, no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para detener sus manos. Comenzó a recorrer la piel que él había tocado.

Acarició sus labios como Vegeta no había hecho, y bajó las manos lentamente a la clavícula que había raspado con las uñas; al pecho que había atormentado con una delicadeza de la que no lo habría creído capaz. En seguida fueron sus piernas. En todo momento recordaba las sensaciones que había producido en su cuerpo. Incluso intentó emular la tortura a la que la había mantenido con su testaruda espera.

No tenía esa clase de sadismo en ella.

Llevó su mano al centro de su cuerpo y jadeó sorprendida por su propia respuesta. Nunca antes había sentido tanto cuando ella misma se tocaba. Cuando recordó la forma en que los dedos del guerrero la habían invadido deslizó uno propio en su intimidad. Suspiró su nombre justo antes de correrse.

Encorvó la espalda y subió la cadera como invitando a su amante imaginario a seguir dónde ella se había quedado.

—Oye, la nave… —dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta de golpe y viendo justo en su dirección.

Bulma se aterró, se avergonzó y se enfureció; todo en el mismo segundo. Sólo el ver la cara del guerrero sorprendida y sin palabras calló su grito. Cuando la mirada de Vegeta se encendió, un instante después, quiso avergonzarlo también para desquitarse.

—¿Quieres continuar donde me quedé? —preguntó con un descaro teñido de coquetería.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y suspiró como si una vez más hubiera perdido la paciencia con ella. Bulma cerró las piernas y se recostó de costado. Vegeta cerró la puerta.

Ella no sabía decir si era enojo o deseo reprimido lo que Vegeta sentía mientras la presionó al colchón. A un palmo de su rostro, el del guerrero la veía desde arriba. Su cuerpo presionaba el de ella con lo que parecía ser apenas una fracción de tantos músculos.

—Eres una mujer tan vulgar —susurró a su oído con una nota de frustración y dos de deseo.

Bulma sonrió ante la diferencia que había entre las palabras que decía y las reacciones que mostraba. Rodeó la cadera de Vegeta con una pierna y, con ella, acarició el camino desde su cadera hasta la pierna y de regreso en una clara invitación.

—Lo dices como si te fuera irresistible —provocó ella.

Vegeta rasgó la ropa de Bulma en un movimiento y atacó el pezón derecho con la lengua. Lo mordió con cuidado y sopló aire frío sobre él. Torturó el izquierdo entre el índice y el pulgar y Bulma fue incapaz de seguir provocándolo. Con sus manos, libres de la sujeción que antes habían tenido, fue por la camisa horriblemente rosa que le había dado a Vegeta. Él la había conservado y, lo peor, aún la vestía de vez en cuando.

Sin más pensamiento a la ropa de cualquiera de ellos, Bulma le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. En los segundos que él no estuvo sobre su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron. La mirada de Vegeta se veía concentrada, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla. Bulma le pasó las manos primero por los hombros, recorriendo sus cicatrices. Eran tantas que no pudo más que entristecerse por todo el dolor que representaban. ¿Qué historias contarían esas marcas en el cuerpo de alguien? ¿Cómo…

Bulma no pudo terminar su propia pregunta cuando sintió a Vegeta bajar hasta su intimidad. Mientras aquella noche en la nave había tardado lo que quiso en llegar hasta allí, esta no la hacía esperar. Se apartó de él en cuanto sintió algo cálido entre sus pliegues. Empujó la cabeza de Vegeta para alejarlo de su centro pero surtió el efecto opuesto. Las manos de Vegeta fueron a su cadera y la sujetaron con fuerza. Su respiración se entrecortó como la de una mujer inexperta y sus brazos perdieron fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de Vegeta enterrarse profundo en ella.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con un espasmo mientras se acostumbraba a esa extraña sensación que el guerrero le daba. Dejó de empujar la cabeza de Vegeta para alejarlo y enterró los dedos entre su cabello, ahora para mantenerlo justo allí. Su lengua la recorría por dentro y por fuera mientras ella gritaba que se detuviera y que no parara. Una de las manos de Vegeta vagó por sus nalgas y jugó con la piel de éstas justo antes de subir hasta la espalda baja. Acarició la piel de la cadera justo en la espalda baja, presionó aquel punto ligeramente primero y, mientras su lengua se movía más dentro de ella, él presionó más la piel en la espalda baja.

Bulma se corrió por segunda vez, ahora en la boca de Vegeta.

Vegeta se limpió la boca con la mano y llevó esta a los labios de Bulma, hasta tocarlos. Bulma sacó la lengua para lamer su propio sabor. Vegeta sonrió con malicia.

—Creo que terminé lo que empezaste —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse tan rápido como había aparecido.

Bulma bostezó antes de poder enfadarse con él y se acomodó en la cama como un gatito después de tomar un tazón de leche caliente.

Durmió mejor que nunca.

.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó enfurecida a los corredores de la casa.

Llevaba horas buscando al guerrero. No había estado en la nave entrenando como el poseso que era; no había estado en el jardín interior de la casa ni en la habitación que le habían preparado dese el día 1. La cual, por cierto, no parecía haber sido usada. Sólo restaba buscar en un lugar y, si no lo encontraba, tendría que aceptar que el simio ese había volado a cualquier parte del planeta para entrenar… sin avisar a nadie.

Antes de rendirse por completo, buscó en la única habitación en la que no había buscado aún: la bodega de partes mecánicas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de aquella, recordó aquellas veces en las que lo había encontrado ahí. Allí lo había visto como un príncipe reinando sobre escombros de un planeta; allí lo había visto con miedo tras un golpe, allí lo había visto como hombre solitario que obedecía a un traidor manipulador; allí lo había visto como el instrumento de un psicópata que lo hacía pagar una deuda por comida y una celda.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó de nuevo buscándolo.

El silencio de la bodega le respondió. Lo buscó en el piso por si estuviera dormido de nuevo y entonces se enojó por no encontrarlo. ¿Es que había decidido comenzar a jugar al gato y al ratón?

Regresó por el pasillo sólo para encontrarlo en su puerta. Estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con un gesto de fastidio en la cara. El mismo que ella debería tener en la propia.

—Te necesito en el laboratorio de inmediato —gruñó ella.

—¿Dónde estás cuando necesito que arregles la máquina de gravedad? —gruñó él al mismo tiempo.

—Te estaba buscando —respondió ella—. ¿Sigues durmiendo en la bodega? —preguntó ofendida.

Vegeta lanzó uno de sus sonidos de fastidio —marca registrada— y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la bodega

—Vegeta —lo detuvo ella—. Ya sé qué quiero de ti. Dijiste que no te pedíamos nada a cambio de comida y una celda; ya sé qué quiero de ti.

Bulma notó de inmediato como él se tensaba ante las palabras. No había tratado de causar esa reacción; y ésta le decía que tenía que cuidar lo que saliera de su boca en el futuro próximo. El sayajin estaba más lastimado por dentro de lo que su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices.

—Quiero que duermas en una habitación, esa bodega no es para que duerma un invitado —explicó.

—¿Invitado? —gruñó Vegeta aún dándole la espalda.

Bulma le sonrió.

—¿Ya se te olvidó que yo te invité a quedarte? Vegeta; no eres un prisionero. Y, aunque te la pases entrenando, mi casa no son barracas de ejército. Eres mi invitado y una bodega no es para que duerma mi invitado.

Tras un sonido gutural, Vegeta caminó en la dirección opuesta a la bodega. Sin dejar que la viera, ella sonrió.

—No te debo nada —gruñó mientras pasaba a su lado.

—Ni yo a ti —respondió naturalmente—. Así que, ¿dónde nos deja eso?

Por supuesto, Vegeta no respondió.


	4. Chapter 4

Por cierto, ¿Dónde los dejaba eso? Vegeta no era su amigo y no era su novio. ¿Cordiales conocidos? Bulma tuvo que reírse de sus propios pensamientos. "Cordial" y "Vegeta" sólo podían ir en una misma frase si se quejara de que él no lo era.

La verdad es que se preocupaba por él. Y, aunque le molestaban sus formas de "pedirlo", la mantenía ocupada con todo el trabajo en la máquina de gravedad; con el descubrimiento de los nuevos materiales que conformaban la prenda que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos. Y ni siquiera iría hacia las dos veces que habían tenido "algo". Y era "algo" porque sexo, definitivamente no había sido.

Vegeta no había aparecido para probar el nuevo traje y, eso, le recordaba cuánto la frustraba el arrogante guerrero. Y lo que la obligaba a hacer. Sin saber cómo se habían sentido las viejas ropas de batalla del sayajin no podría compararlas pero, dado que su conejillo de indias era demasiado arrogante como para ir al laboratorio tras ser llamado, ella misma tendría que probarlas.

Se quitó la ropa por partes, primero los pantalones, y vistió primero las piernas del traje. Usando toda la fuerza que tenía jaló el material para que se extendiera y ella pudiera meter las piernas. Cuando tuvo aquello hasta la cadera, se quitó la blusa y comenzó a luchar en serio con un pedazo de tela. Logró sacar un brazo por el lugar correcto de la prenda pero el segundo brazo se quedó pegado a su cuerpo con la dura elasticidad conseguida. Luchó para liberar el segundo brazo. La sensación de ser sujetada y sin poder moverse la desesperó a niveles estelares. Sentía el hombro forzándose en una posición incómoda y pensó que se le dislocaría en cualquier momento. La sensación comenzaba a sentirse asfixiante y pronto comenzaría a gritar por ayuda.

En un último intento desesperado logró sacar el segundo brazo por la prenda y respiró al fin. ¿Quién decía que esa maldita ropa era cómoda?

El material se le ciñó al cuerpo y apretó más que una faja. Era la cosa más incómoda que nunca había usado.

Y ahora tenía que quitársela de encima. Quería pensar que sería más fácil. Craso error. Cuando intentó quitarse aquello, la faena resultó más difícil que ponérselo.

¿Cómo había logrado terminar con ambas manos pegadas a su piel y los movimientos de los brazos restringidos por el material? No lo sabía. Pero no podía salir de ese traje aunque lo mordiera… y eso si pudiera alcanzarlo. Estaba, literalmente, atada de manos. Lanzó un gruñido al aire justo cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió.

Por supuesto, no era nadie más que Vegeta. ¿Quién si no la vería en sus peores momentos?

—Rescátame —suplicó.

Vegeta le regaló una mirada de desprecio con la ceja levantada y sólo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. No tenía intención alguna de hacer algo por ella.

—Eso te pasa por robar mis cosas.

—No. Esto me pasó porque tú no viniste a probarte esta cosa cuando te lo pedí —atacó y luego recordó que tenía que convencerlo de ayudarla, no divertirlo con su miseria—. Si me quitas esto de encima te arreglaré la nave… tres veces.

Vegeta no se inmutó. ¿Y por qué lo haría? Se preguntó ella, de igual manera siempre acababa arreglando la maldita máquina.

—Bien —concedió ella—. Te haré una más poderosa.

Eso pareció interesar al guerrero.

—¿En cuánto tiempo? —preguntó fingiendo no estar interesado. Ambos sabían que fingía.

—No sé, Vegeta. No puedo pensar con esto comprimiéndome.

—¿Escuché una semana?

—¡Ni yo podría hacerlo en una semana! Está bien que sea un genio pero en una semana, es imposible.

—Bien —dijo él acomodándose en su lugar en el marco de la puerta—. Yo no estoy en problemas.

—Está bien, Vegeta —dijo ficticiamente calmada—. Déjame morir aquí —dijo acostándose en el piso y haciendo más notorio cuánto le costaba respirar—, a ver quién te arregla la máquina de ahora en adelante. Debe haber un lugar especial en el infierno para gente que deja morir a inteligentes y hermosas mujeres como yo.

—Una mujer inteligente podría salir sola del problema en el que se metió.

—¡Me metí en este problema por tu culpa! Esto es lo que gano por tratar de ser buena contigo… aquí me tienes, no durmiendo y descifrando tecnología extraterrestre sólo para que tú tengas ropa de batalla y esto es lo que gano… y ni siquiera tienes la cortesía de ayudarme. ¿Qué está mal contigo?

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto —masculló él mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

—¿Qué dijiste? —demandó de mal humor.

—Que eres una mujer sumamente escandalosa —respondió mientras jalaba el escote de la ropa y apartaba la mirada.

Bulma moría por preguntarle si estaba avergonzado por verla sin ropa, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua hasta que saliera de ese traje.

El material cedió con facilidad ante la fuerza de Vegeta y, segundos después, Bulma estaba sobre el piso, en ropa interior y respirando agitadamente. Esa experiencia era peor que los pilates.

Vegeta miró el material y la ropa con una concentración casi de batalla.

—Se supone que era para ti, pero tal vez tengo que seguir trabajando en el material. Eso parece evitar que respires.

Vegeta no hizo caso del comentario. Unos segundos después vestía la prenda como si no fuera una hazaña sólo el usarla.

—Es más rígido que flexible —dijo mientras movía los hombros como para ajustarse el material—, pero supongo que servirá.

Vegeta se marchó del laboratorio vistiendo sus nuevas ropas de batalla. Bulma, aún en el piso, lo vio marchar.

—Un "gracias" habría sido lindo, simio —masculló.

.

Unas semanas después, Bulma trabajaba noche y día en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Estaba haciendo la máquina que soportara aún más gravedad aumentada que la nave. Principalmente estaba harta de tener ese "adorno" en el jardín… y el simio ese la había sacado del traje después de todo.

Revestir las paredes de esa habitación había sido la parte más fácil del proyecto; y los especialistas en construcción que había conseguido se habían tardado tres semanas. Las mismas tres semanas que a ella le había tomado hacer los planos para la nueva máquina, los códigos de seguridad y toda la programación computarizada. Esta vez, el simio ese, LE IBA A DAR las gracias; lo quisiera o no.

Había montado la estructura básica de la maquina en el laboratorio y ahora faltaba llenarla con todo lo que había planeado para ella.

Su padre le había estado ayudando un par de horas al día, y se lo agradecía, así como la comida que le llevaba. En resumidas cuentas, obtenía tanta ayuda como podían darle y no había salido de esa habitación en tanto tiempo que no estaba segura de poder salir de ésta con la cordura intacta.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el frío metal de lo que sería la pantalla digital y descansó unos minutos. No es que no amara su trabajo, pero todo en la vida debía tener una dosis mortal… incluso si amaba su trabajo.

—Esto es mucho trabajo para una delicada mujer como yo —se quejó a media voz.

Suspiró para cobrar valor y cuando abrió los ojos para desperezarse se encontró con que Vegeta estaba sentado en la habitación, sentado en el piso con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

La silenciosa presencia del sayajin la desconcertó por un segundo y en seguida la sintió como una silenciosa forma de apresurarla. Entonces vio su gesto y pensó lo peor.

—Por favor, dime que no quieres que te arregle la nave.

—Hmpf —fue todo el sonido que recibió como respuesta.

Bulma lo miró de reojo y suspiró desanimada antes de volver al trabajo.

Horas después, el guerrero no se había marchado, no había dicho una palabra y ella estaba más concentrada en la presencia de él que en los cables que conectaba y en los que desconectaba.

—Vegeta, ¿Cómo era el planeta Veyita? —preguntó ella, mientras trabajaba, para evitar el silencio.

—Redondo y con atmósfera —respondió desinteresado.

—¿Cuáles eran las costumbres sayan? —insistió con otra pregunta.

—Comer y pelear —respondió aburrido.

Bulma apretó la quijada ante la poca disposición que tenía el cretino de hablar de algo que él supiera bien, ¿de qué le serviría a ella preguntarle por las reacciones nucleares de los elementos pesados? En aras de la conversación, decidió darle una última oportunidad para hablar de algo… o le aventaría la llave de tuercas.

—¿Los sayajin tenían algún tipo de religión? ¿Costumbres que no fueran de pelea? ¿Qué hacían cuando no estaban peleando?

—¿Cuál es el punto de hablar de algo que fue destruido hace tanto? —espetó sonando furioso.

Bulma volteó a verlo olvidando los cables que sujetaba.

—Recordar —dijo ella sorprendida—. Es el lugar de dónde vienes, es una parte de… ti. De lo que eres.

—Cállate de una vez —dijo, levantándose, sonando furioso—. Termina esos arreglos de una vez por todas.

Tras su orden, Vegeta abandonó la habitación.

Bulma se quedó impresionada por el gesto de Vegeta. Aunque él hubiera sonado furioso, su gesto había traslucido una soledad indescriptible. Y ella había puesto ese gesto en la cara de un guerrero tan fuerte como lo era él.

Depositando suavemente la llave de tuercas en el piso, Bulma se puso de pie y fue tras Vegeta. Lo encontró en el balcón, dándole la espalda, pero mirando hacia el cielo de noche. En esa posición se veía tan solitario… casi frágil.

El reconocerlo así le produjo un dolor casi físico. Una desesperación que no le era propia.

Sin pensar lo que hacía se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sintió en su cuerpo cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de Vegeta tensarse.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó él—. Te dije que no me tocaras. ¿Quieres que te mate? —amenazó.

Aunque él había logrado hacer sonar sus palabras como una amenaza, Bulma había sentido un pequeño temblor en esos poderosos músculos que abrazaba. Por primera vez pensó que él no la amenazaba; temía lastimarla.

Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del sayajin y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sabía que su fuerza jamás lo lastimaría, jamás podría llegar a hacerlo.

—Lo siento —dijo Bulma—, no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

—No estoy enojado —gruñó de nuevo.

"Si no estaba enojado, ¿estaba triste?". Pensando eso, Bulma se pegó a su espalda aún más. Quería consolarlo, quería que no volviera a sentirse solo, quería… protegerlo. Aún sabiendo que él podría protegerse mejor que nadie.

—Lo siento —repitió ella.

—Ya te dije que no estoy enojado.

—Lo entendí cuando lo dijiste la primera vez.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y fue el único movimiento que se permitió en todo el tiempo en que la mujer lo sostuvo. Ella se apartó primero.

—Voy a terminar con la habitación lo antes posible para que puedas entrenar.

La mujer se alejó un paso lentamente, luego un segundo y al fin dio media vuelta para seguir con su trabajo. Entonces él se dio cuenta que no iba a la habitación en la que había pasado tanto tiempo. Si no iba a hacer lo que acababa de decir…

—Hacia allá no está la habitación —dijo exasperado por la volubilidad de los humanos… de esta mujer en especial.

—No —respondió ella de inmediato. Siempre usando ese tono de reto en la voz—; está la cocina. Tengo hambre.

Vegeta evitó gruñirle a la mujer.

—Termina con los condenados arreglos de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú me llevarás comida? —retó ella.

Vegeta se quedó callado y reculó casi como asustado. La mujer sonrió con la victoria ante su reacción.

—Ya sabía yo que tendría que ir yo por mi propia comida —refunfuñó la mujer mientras se alejaba.

Vegeta se quedó viendo el lugar por el que la mujer se alejaba. Había tres cosas que un sayajin sólo hacía con su pareja de vida; alimentar a la hembra era una de ellas.

.

Bulma se despertó frente a la consola de la máquina de gravedad. Por un segundo no supo dónde se encontraba. Se frotó la cara y estiró los músculos, sólo entonces sintió que algo resbalaba por su cuerpo. En el piso, a su alrededor, había una manta. Miró a todos lados, sorprendida por el gesto, y fue entonces que vio a Vegeta dormido. Él estaba recargado con la espalda en la pared de la habitación, las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza cayendo ligeramente hacia su torso. Él no estaba cubierto con manta alguna. Se conmovió al comprender que Vegeta la había cubierto con ella; lo sabía. Sabía que había sido él porque la otra posibilidad era que su madre lo hubiera hecho; pero de haber sido su madre quien la cubriera con la frazada, hubiera cubierto a Vegeta con otra. Si ella estaba cubierta y Vegeta no, sólo podría haberlo hecho él; era el único en esa casa que no consideraba las necesidades de su propio cuerpo.

Se levantó del piso con cuidado y se acercó a él lentamente, con frazada en mano. Lo cubrió con ella esperando no despertarlo.

En un movimiento a velocidad sayan, Vegeta detuvo su mano. Su mirada se veía furiosa, al borde del ataque. Un segundo después toda esa furia se sosegó; aunque no desapareció.

—¿Cuándo vas a terminar? —gruñó.

—También eres gruñón cuando te despiertas —soltó ella irritada, habiendo olvidado el gesto del sayajin de inmediato—. Sólo falta introducir las especificaciones a la computadora y poner la cubierta.

—Acaba de una vez —gruñó de nuevo, ahora poniéndose de pie.

—Llevo meses haciendo esto —dijo más irritada—; quiero salir y tomar sol; quiero ir de compras. ¡Necesito un tiempo para mí! Así que más te vale ser cortes conmigo si quieres esta habitación terminada lo antes posible. Ni siquiera he ido a que me arreglen las uñas —le puso éstas cerca de la cara para que las viera tan destruidas como estaban—, y eso porque tú me tienes trabajando todo el tiempo. Deberías…

—Hablas demasiado —gruñó él.

—O eres cortes conmigo o me olvido de esto —dijo señalando la habitación en un movimiento de brazo— y voy a hacer algo por mí.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

Era esa su forma de ser cortes, ¿o sólo la ignoraba?

—Voy a bañarme y a comer algo. Si logras no hacerme enojar durante ese tiempo, tendrás lista la habitación para mañana a media tarde.

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, Bulma recapituló su mañana. Vegeta había tenido un gesto de cortesía con ella al cubrirla con la manta; y ella le había dicho que no era cortes con ella. Pero es que el simio ese tenía que haber gruñido primera cosa en la mañana. No es que esperara a que un "buenos días" saliera de entre sus labios; no. Pero, ella se esforzaba tanto como era humanamente posible para que el simio pudiera entrenar y él no se daba cuenta de ese esfuerzo.

Vegeta sacaba lo peor de ella… y lo mejor.

Bulma suspiró mientras cerraba las llaves del agua y salió de la ducha.

Cuando salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina se dio cuenta que Vegeta no había hecho nada para hacerla enojar, hasta ese momento. Aún tenía un par de horas para superar esa prueba, o no hacerlo. En el pasillo se encontró con su madre, iba en su dirección.

—Hola mamá. ¿Has visto a Vegeta?

—Oh, el guapo de Vegeta está en la nave entrenando.

Bulma sonrió un poco divertida: ¿eso era lo único que se le ocurría al sayajin para no hacerla enojar? Tenía que aceptar que era tan predecible que hasta le causaba buen humor.

—Oh, Bulma; no vas a creerlo. Estaba a punto de salir con tu papá para visitar a tu hermana cuando, no vas a creer qué pasó. ¡Te llegó una carta!

—¿Para mí? —preguntó sorprendida. Desde que se había inventado el teléfono, las cartas habían pasado al fondo de la línea de comunicación. Entonces temió que fuera una de la cumbre de tecnología, a la que aún no se había inscrito, retirando la anterior invitación.

—Sí. Y adivina quién te la envió —dijo animadamente—. Es de Yamcha —respondió ella misma de inmediato—. Te debe extrañar mucho. ¿Cómo le irá en su entrenamiento?

—Gracias, mamá —dijo quitándole el trozo de papel de la mano—. Salúdame a Tights.

Sin escuchar nada más de lo que su madre decía, Bulma se dirigió de regreso a su habitación. Había terminado con Yamcha; y por la forma en que se separaron no creía que él se fuera a comunicar con ella… nunca más.

En su habitación dudó abrir el sobre de papel. Se sentó en la cama, se levantó; se sentó frente al escritorio, dejó la carta, se levantó de la silla; se sentó de nuevo.

—Bulma —se dijo a ella misma—. Eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, carismática, a la moda, con un gran corazón y un mayor carácter. Esta carta no va a poder más que tú. Ábrela.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza dirigió sus manos al sobre y se detuvo de nuevo.

Gruñó al techo y sólo entonces abrió la cosa esa. Leyó de inmediato.

"Bulma, he escrito esta carta como siete veces y aún no sé qué escribir para decirte todo lo que quiero que sepas. En las siete te digo que te amo, te pido disculpas por la forma en que nos separamos; fui un idiota y tienes toda la razón de estar enojada. Sólo quiero que sepas que aún tenemos un futuro junto. Lo que dije cuando Goku mencionó un bebé sigue siendo una verdad para mí incluso ahora, incluso mientras estamos separados. Quiero formar una familia contigo; quiero estar a tu lado y que tú estés junto a mí. Aunque peleamos, nuestra relación es fuerte; lo ha sido desde que nos conocimos en el desierto. Pelear es parte de nosotros, es la chispa que encienden nuestros temperamentos. Y nuestras peleas sólo reafirman lo mucho que nos queremos.

"Sé cómo eres, conozco de primera mano tu carácter y admiro tu inteligencia. Eres una gran parte de lo que soy hoy en día y, sin ti, sé que no sería el mismo.

"Es cierto que nuestra última pelea fue la más fuerte de todas, y me arrepiento por mi parte en ella, sabes cómo pierdo la cabeza cuando Vegeta está a tu alrededor, cuando te protege y cuando interrumpe con cualquier excusa sólo para estar contigo. Ese es mi lugar, ese es el lugar que me corresponde a tu lado; y la preocupación que muestras por él, debería… desearía que sólo la mostraras por mí; que la chispa que aparece en tus ojos cada vez que peleas con él apareciera sólo cuando estás conmigo.

"Como dije al principio, mis intenciones hacia ti son claras ya: deseo tenerte a mi lado y tener una familia contigo.

"Por favor, piensa en estas palabras hasta que regrese a ti. Buscaré entonces tu respuesta.

"Te amo.

"Yamcha

Bulma arrugó el papel entre sus manos. Dejó caer su cabeza al pecho y trató de aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada de eso antes de irse? ¿Por qué no antes de que algo pasara con Vegeta?

¿Qué estaba haciendo con Vegeta? Ahí tenía a un hombre que la amaba, que la trataba bien, uno al que podría llevar a reuniones sociales sin pasar vergüenza alguna; un hombre que no la veía como su mecánica particular esclavizada. Yamcha era el hombre con el que ella misma se había visto pasar el resto de la vida… y también era el hombre que la había engañado con otras.

Lloró furiosa mientras terminaba de arrugar la carta. Quería romperla, pero años al lado de ese hombre evitaron que lo hiciera. Se levantó de la silla y la tiró al piso. Gritando y llorando tiró todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Cansada se dejó caer al piso. Ya sin furia, dejó salir su llanto libremente.

—Oye —sonó la voz de Vegeta, demandante, desde la puerta.

Bulma lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y con una nueva furia alzándose en ella. Él era parte del problema en el que estaba metida hasta el cuello.

—¡Qué! —le gritó.

A toda respuesta Vegeta lanzó uno de los robots de entrenamiento a unos cuatro pasos de ella.

—Esa cosa ya no funciona.

Bulma se levantó del piso fuera de sus cabales pero no para obedecer, sino para retarlo. El simio ese recibiría un pedazo de… Él subió la mirada hasta fijarla en la de ella, se aproximó y la jaló hasta llevarla al lado del robot. Sólo entonces la soltó, se apartó un paso y se sentó en el suelo, con brazos y piernas cruzadas al frente.

—Aquí me voy a quedar.

Ella se dirigió al robot e hizo lo único que podía en ese momento: desquitó su furia contra la máquina.

Pateó el robot lanzándolo unos metros lejos de ella; lo siguió sólo para tomarlo y golpearlo de nuevo. Usó las palmas de las manos, los puños… sólo le hacía falta morderlo. Al final de su rabieta lo estrelló en el piso unas cuantas veces y por fin se lo aventó de regreso al arrogante simio.

—Ahí está tu maldito robot. Ahora lárgate de mi habitación.

Pero Vegeta hizo lo contrario. Se acercó a ella como el depredador que era y la tomó por el brazo izquierdo. Bulma reculó un paso y no pudo alejarse más del contacto. Cuando iba a comenzar a gritarle al simio, lo vio concentrado en su piel. Sólo entonces, cuando ella siguió su mirada, se dio cuenta de un corte que se había hecho al destruir el robot. Su furia desapareció así de rápido. Vegeta había notado la sangre antes que ella.

Él la miró directo a los ojos mientras mitad subía el brazo, mitad bajaba la cabeza, hasta la herida. Sin comprender en absoluto lo que Vegeta hacía, Bulma sintió su cálida y húmeda lengua trazar la herida en su piel. El roce que sintió de los labios de Vegeta en la herida fue tan delicado que por un segundo creyó haberlo imaginado.

Bulma gritó desesperada; frustrada. Yamcha y Vegeta, ambos y por razones no tan diferentes, la estaban llevando al borde de la locura. Comenzó a golpear alguna parte del cuerpo del sayajin frente a ella y lloró de nuevo. Ni siquiera la sorpresa de ser abrazada por él pudo detener su llanto por completo.

Lo que parecieron horas después, Bulma dejó de llorar al tiempo que su cuerpo perdía la fuerza para sostenerla de pie. Se derrumbó entre los fuertes brazos de Vegeta que la detuvieron de caer al piso. Ella abrazó al simio y se pegó a su cuerpo como si pudiera recibir su fuerza por ósmosis. Lo último que sintió fueron las manos de Vegeta bajar por su espalda y acariciarle la espalda baja, la cadera; justo en el mismo punto que antes había masajeado. Los recuerdos de aquella vez la obligaron a abrazarse más al sayajin, no buscando una repetición, sino sintiéndolo como un peso en su consciencia.

.

Cuando Bulma despertó en su cama, aún podía sentir el calor de Vegeta a su lado. No recordaba cómo habían terminado ambos en su cama, sólo recordaba haberse acurrucado contra el cuerpo del guerrero y quedarse dormida justo así.

No lo entendía, en verdad que no lograba hacerlo. Ese mismo guerrero que había querido destruir el planeta, a Goku, que había matado a tantos de sus amigos; también le había mostrado ternura y una extraña forma de aprecio… tal vez. No podía reconciliar al Vegeta que la abrazaba, que le daba placer rechazando el propio y al que temía lastimarla con el Vegeta que gruñía todo el tiempo, que demandaba en vez de pedir y que era tan orgulloso como para obsesionarse con la venganza.

Salió de la cama cuando el calor de aquel otro cuerpo desapareció de su lado. En seguida se topó con los despojos robóticos. Los cargó en brazos y fue directo al laboratorio. Dejó caer las piezas metálicas sobre la mesa de trabajo y miró el resultado de su carácter en acción.

—Perdón por desquitarme contigo —le dijo al robot en piezas—. No debí desquitarme contigo por lo que el cretino de Yamcha causó. Juro que te voy a arreglar, pero primero voy a comer algo que sea pésimo para la dieta.

Más animada pensando ya en la comida hipercalórica que comería, se apresuró a la cocina que no había alcanzado a visitar horas antes.

La cocina la recibió con una charola llena de pasteles: justo lo que necesitaba. Tomó la primera rebanada al alcance de su mano y, sin molestarse con los cubiertos, arrancó pedazos de pastel con los dedos mientras se los comía y buscaba el helado en la nevera. Cuando regresó a los pasteles vio, al fin, una nota para ella. "Son de esa pastelería de la que te hablé. Compártelos con el guapo de Vegeta". Sin duda alguna, su madre había hecho el viaje apropósito para obligar a Vegeta a probarlos. Sonrió a la nota y no dudó en hacer justo lo que su madre le decía. Vegeta se lo había ganado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la nave se acercó para hacerle señales a Vegeta. Se asomó por la ventana circular de la puerta y no lo vio. Esperó uno segundos a que el sayajin dejara de entrenar a una velocidad que ella no podía seguir con la vista y esperó un poco más. Él no aparecía en su radio de visión. Entonces lo recordó conectado al respirador y temió que estuviera en una situación igual. La gravedad aumentada dentro de la nave seguía encendida y sabía que estaba al máximo. Ese peso en un cuerpo desmayado acabaría matando al arrogante príncipe obsesionado con entrenar.

Sin darse un segundo más para pensar, usó los controles al lado de la puerta para desactivar la gravedad y quitar el seguro de la puerta. Abrió la puerta y vio un brillo resplandeciente justo antes de tener a Vegeta frente a ella y oler carne quemada.

—¿Vegeta? —susurró ella la pregunta.

—¡Eres una idiota, Bulma! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi entrenamiento?!

—No te vi entrenar, creí que te habías desmayado… yo… —balbuceó mientras comenzaba a comprender qué había sucedido en verdad. Ese brillo que había visto al entrar era uno de los ataques de ki de Vegeta; y el olor a piel quemada tenía que ser el de su espalda cuando la protegió de ser golpeada por éste.

—Levántate —la jaló Vegeta.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo había caído al piso.

—Pero tu espalda…

—Ya se curará —desestimó él.

Entonces Bulma se enojó en serio; o convirtió su miedo en furia.

—Ya no estás solo, simio. ¡Así que deja que te cure la herida que te causé! —gritó derramando una lágrima por lo que había causado.

Con un gruñido, Vegeta se puso en marcha antes que ella.

En esa pequeña enfermería que tenían equipada para todas las mascotas de sus padres, Bulma tomó los medicamentos que creía necesarios sólo pensando que eso podía ser tratado como una quemadura antes que como un golpe.

—Voy a comenzar —avisó ella—. Puede que te duela… pensándolo mejor, siendo tú, probablemente no te duela.

Sólo después de decirlo se dio cuenta que había sonado muy mal; como si no importara si a él le dolía o no… como si no tuviera derecho a sentir siquiera el dolor en su propio cuerpo. Iba a disculparse por eso, pero decidió cerrar la boca y evitar otra equivocación.

Puso una generosa cantidad de una pomada especial para quemaduras en sus manos y la frotó en las palmas para calentarla un poco. A punto estaba de tocar la herida directamente con la pomada cuando lo pensó mejor. Ella había odiado cada vez que aplicaban medicina directamente en la herida, el dolor de ello, la sorpresa…

Rozó la piel del hombro de Vegeta con las manos llenas de pomada y esparció la medicina lentamente por aquella piel. Usó la zurda para hacer lo mismo en el otro hombro y comenzó a bajar lentamente por los omoplatos, se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la piel quemada. Subió un poco sus manos por la espalda de Vegeta, hacia los hombros de nuevo y con sumo cuidado volvió a bajar las manos hasta la piel quemada, ésta vez no la evitó pero fue aún más cuidadosa. Aún con todo ese cuidado sintió la espalda de Vegeta tensarse con el dolor y retiró las manos para darle algo de tiempo. Él no se movió de nuevo. Esperaba, ambos lo hacían. Cuando lo vio relajarse de nuevo comenzó una vez más, ésta vez comenzando por la espalda baja; cerca de la cicatriz que tenía dónde una vez tuvo la cola. Al acercar la mano a ese punto notó que la respiración de Vegeta cambiaba y todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión… una tensión diferente a la causada por el dolor. Subió las manos por la espalda hasta la herida y las bajó de nuevo a la cicatriz circular en su espalda baja.

Para cuando la quemadura al centro de su espalda estaba completamente cubierta de pomada ella sentía su propio cuerpo más sensible y esperando no una curación sino caricias.

—¿Terminaste? —dijo Vegeta fingiendo fastidio. Ese tono de voz sexy y profundo delataba que no estaba tan fastidiado como excitado.

—La curación está hecha —dijo ella notando excitación en su propia voz.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se marchó sin una palabra más. Sin siquiera mirarla.

Una vez cerrada la nave por dentro, Vegeta se apoyó con la frente en la pared. Todo su cuerpo sudaba y estaba en tensión. La mujer tenía una forma particular de torturarlo. Ni siquiera los esbirros de Freeza habían sido tan hábiles.

¿En qué radicaba la diferencia cuando aquellos otros eran expertos con las armas y ella no? Ella lograba que se dejara torturar. Que caminara hacia la tortura.

La herida en su espalda no había sido nada que pudiera detener su entrenamiento y aún así había ido a que lo "curaran".

En serio, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Había desaprovechado una gran oportunidad para hacer que la mujer se quedara callada… para siempre.

Ese ataque, que para él no era nada, a ella la hubiera…

Cuando abrió los ojos para evitar terminar ese pensamiento, Vegeta vio el suelo de la nave. Allí había una charola con pedazos de ese horrible pan dulce y crema aún más dulce destrozados.

Ella los había llevado, ¿para él?

—Ridículo —soltó hacia los destrozos.


	5. Chapter 5

Cansada por las horas que llevaba encorvada sobre el robot que había destruido, estiró la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. Miró a la venta para ver las estrellas y se sorprendió: allí estaba la luna que había sido destruía hacía años. Alguien debía haber encontrado las siete esferas del dragón y le había pedido a Shen Long que regresara la Luna al cielo nocturno. Bien por ellos. La verdad es que era hermosa verla en la noche y, llena como se encontraba, invitaba a un sentimiento de paz y nostalgia que había olvidado. Y, sin sayajin alguno que tuviera cola, no tenía que preocuparse por que alguno de ellos se convirtiera en mono gigante.

Ese sentimiento de nostalgia la obligó a pensar en Vegeta una vez más; no es que sus pensamientos se alejaran mucho de él últimamente. Había llenado su cabeza no sólo con las demandas para reparar la nave o para que terminara su habitación de gravedad. Era ese pasado que desconocía de él, la diferencia de carácter que mostraba de vez en cuando; la vulnerabilidad que de vez en vez le dejaba ver. Vegeta podía ser arrogante y podía sacarla de quicio muy fácilmente, pero también era alguien que había sufrido mucho.

Ni siquiera quiso ponerse a pensar en cómo tomaría ella el ser una de los pocos sobrevivientes de la Tierra si esta fuera destruida… y por eso justamente tenía que ayudarle a él a volverse más fuerte y evitar que las palabras de ese chico se volvieran realidad. Con eso en mente terminó el robot en tiempo record y se dirigió a la habitación.

Como le había dicho al guerrero, sólo faltaba hacer la programación.

Ayudada por dos supercomputadoras que tenía a la mano, abrió un panel del núcleo gravitacional y comenzó a trabajar. Mientras las computadoras mecánicas hacían su trabajo su computadora biológica —a la que llamaba cerebro— ideó aún más. Analizando y proyectando datos e información recabada de lo que había visto de la raza sayajin supo de inmediato cuál era el siguiente paso en el entrenamiento de Vegeta.

Antes de dar por terminado el trabajo, programó el robot de batalla. Había tomado prestada una carta de la personalidad de Vegeta y hasta se divirtió mientras dejaba a su cerebro ser tan sádico cómo intuía al del guerrero. Cuando terminó de programar los niveles de entrenamiento en el robot, éste se había convertido en una máquina para matar. Y sería mejor que Vegeta tuviera cuidado, porque lo había programado para que intentara matarlo; y sólo ella tenía el código que desactivaría sus funciones. Riendo malvadamente por esto, tomó al robot apagado y fue a presentar su regalo. El sayajin se lo había ganado por salvarle la vida.

Cuando llegó a la nave, se encontró con absoluto silencio. Las luces dentro de la nave estaban funcionando, la gravedad estaba al máximo de su capacidad; Vegeta no se veía por ningún lado. Teniendo un deja-vú inmediato, Bulma se sentó al lado de la puerta sin abrirla.

Al lastimarse Vegeta, ella había aprendido la lección.

.

Era momento de descansar. Lo sabía porque su cuerpo ya no tenía ningún reto ni estando con la gravedad aumentada 400 veces. Tenía que pensar en un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento que le diera nuevos resultados. Su cuerpo resistía, su cuerpo era fuerte y sus ataques eran notoriamente más poderosos y precisos que aquellos en el planeta Namek; pero aún no podía pasar esa "barrera" para alcanzar la transformación que Kakarotto había logrado. Él mismo sabía que comenzaba a desquiciarse. Aún sin olvidar que recuperar las fuerzas era parte del entrenamiento, no podía… no iba a dejar que un guerrero de clase baja lo superara. Él era aquel destinado a ser el súper sayajin de la leyenda; él era el más fuerte de la raza. Él era… él había sido.

Y ahora, ¿peleaba por proteger un miserable planeta y sus habitantes? Jamás. Superaría a Kakarotto y… después ¿qué? ¿Buscaría un nuevo planeta para destruir como había dicho antes? ¿Dominaría ese pedazo de basura espacial que habitaban los humanos? ¿Volvería a ser un mercenario para alguien más?

En realidad no tenía un lugar al cuál pertenecer. Ninguno al cual volver.

Lo mismo daría que se quedara en ese desperdicio de materia negra.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la nave se sorprendió. Ella estaba dormida, sentada junto a la puerta, mientras abrazaba el robot que le había llevado para que reparara. Se veía tan pacífica allí dormida que tuvo un irrefrenable deseo de patearla para despertarla. No muy fuerte… sólo lo suficiente para molestarla. Sonrió a su pensamiento. Se detuvo sólo al recordar lo débiles que eran los humanos, y lo escandalosa que era esta en particular.

Dio un paso para alejarse a su habitación; ya obtendría ese robot de pelea en cualquier otro momento.

—Vegeta —sonó la voz a su espalda y luego un bostezo relajado—, ya terminé.

Ella se levantó y cerró la distancia hasta estar a su lado.

—Este pequeño está listo para darte batalla —sonrió feliz.

Vegeta se atragantó con la réplica que pudiera dar. Quería entrenar con el robot de nuevo, pero se había dicho que era hora de descansar…

Ella lo tomó por el brazo y él logró detener a tiempo la reacción de su cuerpo. Por más que ella siempre tuviera esa necesidad de estarlo tocando, aún no le gustaba tener el calor corporal de otro ser pegado a su piel. Menos cuando su cuerpo se sentía a punto de estallar; cuándo necesitaba transformarse.

—Ven, sígueme —insistió ella mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Ella estaba emocionada y él no sabía qué significaba eso para él. Podía estar llevándolo de nuevo a su cuarto o buscar cualquier otra cosa de él. Con un gruñido en el fondo de su garganta se preparó para lo que necesitara hacer esta vez.

Lo llevó por los pasillos hasta el final de la casa y sólo se detuvo hasta tener una puerta frente a ella.

—Cierra los ojos —siguió ella emocionada.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —gruñó al filo de la irritación.

—Vamos, sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Y eso jamás pasaría. Cruzó los brazos frente a él y esperó un segundo a que ella terminara con su bobería.

—Dime de una vez qué quieres —demandó.

Ella se enfurruñó como cada vez que él la derrotaba en una contienda de voluntades.

—Bien, sólo prométeme que te fingirás sorprendido —dijo derrotada.

El bufó su desesperación y sólo entonces ella abrió la puerta de la habitación. Vegeta esperaba que algo le saltara encima. Nada pasó.

Ella entró primero a la habitación y prendió las luces. Un segundo después lo jaló de nuevo al centro de la habitación. Sin saber qué esperaba ella de él, Vegeta observó la habitación en la que ella había estado trabajando, dónde él la había visto trabajar durante tantos meses. Estaba limpia.

—Ven aquí —dijo junto a la máquina al centro de la habitación—. El uso es someramente parecido a la que tienes en la nave, pero tiene sus diferencias —siguió emocionada—. Los materiales y las aleaciones son diferentes por lo que pueden aguantar más del doble de gravedad que la nave. Pero, además instalé unos programas aleatorios de entrenamiento con variables de gravedad para que tu cuerpo aprenda a adaptarse a situaciones de cambio…

Vegeta la miró sorprendido. Ella estaba dándole mucho para su entrenamiento, y él sólo podía temer lo que ella esperara a cambio. Un tic comenzó en su ojo.

—¿Situaciones de cambio? —preguntó inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—…que puedes no utilizar jamás si no quieres—siguió ella casi con miedo. Era esa voz que siempre usaba cuando decía algo de más. Ella suspiró justo como siempre hacía antes de comenzar a hablar mucho y de cosas que no le correspondían hablar—. Lo entiendo, Vegeta. En verdad lo hago. El cuerpo de un sayajin necesita ser llevado al máximo de su resistencia para poder superar el nivel en el que se encuentra. Sé que eso es lo que estás haciendo, pero debe haber otra forma. Una más eficiente que quedar al borde de la muerta cada diez días.

Vegeta volteó la mirada para evitar seguir viendo a la mujer. No soportaba que la terrícola le dijera lo que él mismo sabía ya. Pero lo que había hecho: tomar eso en cuenta para él…

—Por cierto —siguió como si no tuviera la necesidad de inhalar aire para hablar—, nunca has tenido un maestro, ¿verdad?

Vegeta se envaró de inmediato. Esperaba el insulto; esperaba el ataque.

—Todo lo que has conseguido ha sido por fuerza de voluntad, por ese carácter tan tuyo que te hacer ser… que te hacer ser tú.

Vegeta había esperado uno de los calificativos que ella usaba: "arrogante", "orgulloso", hasta "cretino"; pero lo que dijo y el cómo lo había dicho… había sonado más como un cumplido. Sin querer creerlo por completo se inclinó por corregir a la mujer.

—Te equivocas —dijo severamente—. Mis maestros fueron las guerras y las batallas.

Vegeta la vio con aquella extraña mueca en la cara. Justo aquella que había usado en las pocas ocasiones que él la había corregido. En la bodega cuando habló de destruir planetas, cuando despertó tras destruir la nave… sabía que nada bueno vendría de ello.

Ella carraspeó y volteó la mirada al piso por un segundo. Entonces regresó a la consola de la máquina y, para su sorpresa, siguió hablando únicamente de lo que había hecho y qué no en la máquina.

—Vegeta, recuerda bien esto —dijo ella en su clásico tono de regaño—, el robot está diseñado para atacarte a ti y no se detendrá hasta que se le dé la clave para apagarlo. Puse tantas variables para que no pudieras destruirlo tan rápido, y tuve que ser tan… tan… tuve que esforzarme tanto para que éste te sirviera como entrenamiento que me preocupa que en verdad te lastime un día. La clave para apagarlo es…

—No la necesito escuchar —la interrumpió. No iba a permitir que lo creyera un cobarde que no podía con el entrenamiento, o como alguien débil que necesitara dejar un entrenamiento a la mitad. Jamás.

—Pero, Vegeta…

—No necesito esa clave —dijo finalizando la discusión.

Ella bufó y tomó aire para comenzar a gritarle.

—Bulma —dijo él para callarla antes que comenzara—, gracias.

La vio sorprenderse ante su agradecimiento y luego hacer la cosa más inesperada de todas. Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

Él se apartó de inmediato al sentir que una descarga de energía lo recorría desde la espalda hasta invadir todo su cuerpo. Cerró las manos en puños, tratando de controlar esa energía que lo recorría entero. Aún lo sorprendían las acciones de esa mujer…

—Aléjate de mí o te mataré —advirtió.

Gruñó al sentir una vez más su cuerpo en ese estado de alteración. Era culpa de esa maldita luna llena que algún imbécil había devuelto al cielo. Era todo el poder que su sangre sayan desarrollaba con ese maldito satélite y que no podía encontrar vía de escape al tener la cola mutilada.

—¡Cómo puedes enojarte cuando una chica tan linda como yo te muestra afecto y te da un regalo como este! —gritó ella enojada, inconsciente al peligro en el que se encontraba.

—Sólo… no vuelvas a hacer eso o te mataré. Ya va siendo hora de que lo entiendas, mujer —gruñó furioso.

Bulma dio media vuelta y se marchó a grandes zancadas. Llegó a su cuarto sólo para azotar la puerta con fuerza y tirarse a la cama. Pateó las cobijas hasta cansarse. El simio ese la desesperaba, la frustraba y la indignaba con sus amenazas.

Cuando vio al techo para calmarse recordó otra amenaza que no lo había sido. " ¿Y si…?" se preguntó sentándose en el colchón.

¿Y si ella estuviera haciendo lo que había cuestionado en otros desde el principio? ¿Y si ella pensara, en lo más interno, que él en verdad era malo y por eso tomaba sus palabras como un insulto cada vez que hablaba? ¿Y si él estuviera protegiéndola una vez más?

Bulma rió de nuevo ante sus pensamientos. Él no la protegería… pero lo había hecho cuando había interrumpido su entrenamiento.

—Bulma —se recriminó—, esto te pasa por tener el carácter que tienes.

Cobrando el valor necesario para irse a disculpar con alguien que ya era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien, recordó que ella era la que se había equivocado y fue hasta la habitación de gravedad.

Vio a Vegeta aún en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado. Respiraba controladamente, pero todos sus músculos estaban en tensión, como si entrenara.

Como si hubiera hecho algún ruido que delatara su presencia, Vegeta volteó a verla y suspiró. Ella le sonrió tímidamente. Vegeta no la mataría. No, aunque se lo gritara seis veces al día; todos los días.

Se acercó decidida y, sin darse tiempo a pensar en qué hacía, sólo siguió el impulso que su cuerpo marcaba y lo besó en los labios. Tras un par de segundos, sintió que él respondía. Aliviada por que él respondiera a su avance, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Los fuertes brazos de Vegeta la acercaron a su cuerpo y sintió la clara erección del guerrero. Vegeta la separó en un movimiento brusco y la miró con una intensidad que ella no quería volver a pensar que era furia sino deseo. Él la veía con deseo incluso cuando la trataba con rudeza.

—No estoy para ser condescendiente con tus retos vulgares, mujer. Te voy a matar.

Bulma le sonrió.

—No me importa, mientras seas tú quien me mate —dijo bravuconamente, llena de confianza.

No bien había terminado de decir aquellas palabras sintió un golpe en la espalda que la dejó sin aire. Un instante después Vegeta la jaló por el brazo y lo siguiente que supo era que su rostro estaba presionado contra el suelo. No podía luchar, no podía moverse.

El dolor entre sus piernas le hizo gritar con fuerza.

Vegeta se encontraba incapaz de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y de su ki buscaba algo. Su ki se expandía y se comprimía mientras su cuerpo se movía independiente de su mente. Estaba de nuevo en un lugar oscuro que le era familiar y, por más frío que fuera, sabía que le era propio. Era un lugar y un momento para que se dejara llevar sólo por eso que tenía en las entrañas. Lo movía la pasión por la lucha, la necesidad de venganza, el orgullo de su posición; la intoxicante sensación de la victoria.

Era, de nuevo, el guerrero que había sido; el sayajin que había nacido más fuerte que nadie; con el único objetivo de conquistar y reclamar lo que le correspondía. La sensación que invadió su cuerpo fue tanto prolongada como corta. Y cuando sintió que todas aquellas sensaciones se liberaban de su cuerpo se sintió respirar de nuevo. Sintió que había comenzado a respirar después de no haberlo hecho en demasiado tiempo.

Cuando salió de esa fría oscuridad, la escena que vio le hizo tragar saliva con fuerza.

Ella estaba en el piso desgarbada y sin moverse, con rastros de lágrimas en la cara; sangrando y con la mirada perdida. Las magulladuras en su piel y el estado de ese cuerpo la hacían lucir… lucía como… como las víctimas de las victorias sayan.

Él la había violado.

—Te dije que te alejaras de mi —maldijo a nadie en específico mientras cargaba el cuerpo con delicadeza.

Mientras la llevaba en brazos, Vegeta se maldijo a sí mismo.

Habiendo visto escenas parecidas a esa, conociendo el ardor de la batalla y el sentimiento de victoria sobre sus enemigos, él había peleado y humillado; había sentido la necesidad de dominar a los derrotados aunque nunca el deseo de marcar algo como botín de guerra. Él humilló y se divirtió repitiendo esas costumbres hasta que, como una venganza de sus víctimas pasadas, él también fue humillado.

Aunque esa fuera la naturaleza de la raza, aunque ese fuera el comportamiento que se esperaba de un guerrero sayajin. Él se había prometido estar por encima incluso de la naturaleza, así como estaba por encima del resto.

Tomar y conquistar lo que se deseara. Eso se lo habían enseñado desde la cuna. Y en toda su vida sólo había deseado una cosa en verdad: matar a Freeza. Y se le había negado siquiera el superarlo.

Si hubiera creído alguna vez que llegaría a desear a esta mujer…

Aunque quisiera negarlo, ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Él deseaba a esa mujer y, al conseguirla, la había matado. La había deseado a pesar de su vulgaridad, de ser escandalosa y de que se la pasara llorando. Y ahora cargaba un cuerpo que se enfriaría tan pronto como cualquier otro.

Cuando sintió que ella respiraba de nuevo, sus rodillas casi le fallaron.

—Bulma —llamó apresurado.

Ella no le respondió.

La llevó a la habitación que había estado utilizando. Era un gran avance comparado a la bodega en la que había dormido al principio y, en ese momento, un alivio que contara con un baño propio.

En la bañera limpió el cuerpo de cualquier rastro de suciedad con los ligeros roces que ella le había enseñado y que no se había creído capaz de emular. Lavó su cabello y lo aclaró sólo teniendo cuidado y atención para ella. Temía hacerle más daño a un cuerpo que sabía de antemano era así de frágil.

—Te dije que te alejaras de mí —susurró de nuevo.

Cuando la llevó a la cama, veló su estado sentado en el piso sin cerrar los ojos más que para parpadear de vez en cuando.

Esperó a su lado; pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida; sin producir un sonido, ni siquiera el de su respiración.

—Vamos, Bulma. En este momento me gustaría escuchar que me gritaras.

A pesar de sus constantes quejas, de su interminable verborrea y de su tono de voz agudo capaz de hacer aullar a un perro por dolor de oídos; daría cualquier cosa para que le gritara de nuevo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado en esa misma posición, sólo sabía que ella tenía que comer algo o su débil cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más.

Salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera para sacar algo, lo que fuera, y deseó saber preparar alimentos, no sólo ponerlos sobre el fuego de una fogata. La mujer rubia le había preparado comida en múltiples ocasiones, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Cortó algunas verduras como la rubia había hecho tantas veces y las puso en un sartén sobre el fuego. A eso le puso agua del grifo y esperó hasta que luciera como una sopa. Con eso terminado, y no queriendo estar más tiempo con la atención puesta en otra cosa que no fuera Bulma, Vegeta regresó a su habitación.

Ella no se había movido para nada.

Dejó la comida en el escritorio y fue hasta ella. La acomodó para dejarla sentada en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared, y volvió por la comida. Usando una cuchara, la obligó gentilmente a comer. Cuando escuchó que ella tragaba la comida, sintió un alivio que aún no iba a aceptar.

.

Bulma se sintió despertar de un letargo como nunca lo había sentido. Miró a su alrededor sólo para encontrarse en una habitación extraña, una que no era suya. Donde la propia estaba desordenada el 90% del tiempo, ésta estaba pulcramente acomodada y sin señales de ser usada. Sólo la presencia de platos de comida en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación lo desmentía. Sabía que estaba en su casa, pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lentamente todo volvió a ella.

Había besado a Vegeta, le había dicho que no le importaba morir por su mano… y él la había violado. Recordó el golpe en la espalda que le sacó el aire, la fuerza que la mantenía presionada al piso y el terrible dolor de Vegeta entrando en ella sin compasión. Recordó los gritos para que él parara, la fuerza con que la sujetaba… la lucha que no sirvió de nada.

No podía reconciliar la diferencia entre ese Vegeta y el que le había enseñado lo que era ver blanco en un orgasmo para luego sentir todo su cuerpo satisfecho pero listo para más. El Vegeta que le había demostrado en qué departamentos flaqueaba Yamcha.

Yamcha.

Él nunca la había tratado así. Ni así de bien, ni así de mal. El principio de su relación no comenzaba a acercarse a lo que Vegeta le había dado, y Yamcha jamás le había dado placer con la lengua. Pero tampoco la había tratado así de mal, ni siquiera cuando le había dicho que debía ser sumisa… dejarse dominar.

Un acceso de furia la dominó por completo. Si a eso se había referido, siquiera remotamente, con ser dominada…

Su furia se transformó en otra cosa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para darle paso a Vegeta. Sin enterarse qué traía en las manos, inhaló para desquitar su furia a gritos mientras temblaba de rabia y miedo.

—Estás despierta —dijo él con algo que parecía alivio humano. Su voz estaba quebrada por el sentimiento como nunca antes lo había escuchado—. Toma, come —se apresuró a llegar a ella un par de pasos, luego avanzó lentamente, como si temiera hacer algo para asustarla.

Bulma se soltó a llorar.

Vegeta se alejó un paso de ella, como si fuera su cercanía lo que la hacía llorar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó ella a medias histérica—. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Si le explicaba que la luna llena le había hecho reaccionar así, sonaría a una excusa; a debilidad para controlarse él mismo.

—Sabía que no aguantarías el sexo sayajin. Por eso te dije que te alejaras, porque eres un débil humano.

—¡Eso no fue sexo, simio idiota! ¡Fue violación! —dijo aventándole la almohada porque era lo único a su alcance.

—Ese es el modo sayan.

—No es cierto, ¡Goku jamás lo haría!

Vegeta se enfureció al escuchar que lo comparaba con su enemigo en tal forma.

—¡Kakarotto es una vergüenza para la raza sayajin; harías bien en no mencionar a ese traidor frente al príncipe de su raza!

—¡Eres un… —gritó furiosa Bulma mientras se levantaba de la cama.

En cuanto trató de ponerse en pie, su cuerpo dolió en lo más interno, sus piernas no la sostuvieron y sintió un golpe que nunca llegó a darse. Vegeta la cargaba en sus brazos. Se había lanzado a protegerla de una caída mínima mientras que…

—¡No te entiendo! —gritó soltándose a llorar de nuevo—. No te entiendo —repitió mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente—. Por qué me atrapas cuando caigo, en mi cama me tocas como si te fuera importante; pero eres capaz de humillarme así. De todos, humanos o sayajines, o cualquier otra especie en el universo… de todos ellos ¡creí imposible que, sobre todo tú, me humillaras así!

—No tienes necesidad de entenderme, es más; no pienses en mí de nuevo —dijo poniéndola de vuelta en la cama con sumo cuidado—. Me marcharé de tu casa y nunca me volverás a ver —tras decirlo, Vegeta dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Sabía que eso no comenzaba siquiera a hacerla olvidar la experiencia; pero era mejor que el ver al culpable un día tras otro, todos los días y sólo dejar crecer la necesidad de venganza hasta que te consumiera.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, sintió el golpe de algo duro en el centro de la espalda. Se detuvo un segundo y la enfrentó.

Ella estaba tirada en el piso, con su cuerpo estirado después de haber alcanzado lo que fuera que le hubiera arrojado. Lo veía con furia, una furia que parecía más obstinada que vengativa. Ese gesto que traslucía la verdadera fortaleza de la mujer casi lo hace sonreír.

—¡Simio idiota! Se supone que te disculpes, que me expliques porqué lo hiciste, que trates de arreglarlo y que jures que no lo vas a volver a hacer. No que huyas, ¡no que te veas tan malditamente solo!

Vegeta dejó escapar una mueca sarcástica de sus labios.

—¿Creerías un juramento así? —se burló de ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí lo haces tú, estoy segura de que lo cumplirás!

Él resopló incrédulo. Palabras, eran simples palabras que salían de la boca de esa mujer. Probándoselo a sí mismo se acercó con la mano extendida, Bulma se tensó en su lugar. Vegeta sonrió de nuevo con sarcasmo. Sus palabras eran valientes, cierto, pero su cuerpo era el que sabía la verdad. Sabía que debía rechazarlo y que debía temerle.

—Cada vez que me veas, vas a recordar lo que pasó —dijo arrogante.

Bulma no se esperaba que él fuera a reaccionar así. Esa mueca en su rostro era por demás injusta. Era una burla, una burla solitaria que no quería sentir dirigida a ella. No mientras veía los platos apilados en el escritorio tras él, no cuando él le decía que se marchaba para evitarle el dolor de los recuerdos.

Ese maldito sayajin que hacía una cosa y decía algo completamente opuesto la tenía dando vueltas alrededor de su dedo meñique. La manejaba a su antojo o, peor aún, inconsciente de que lo lograba.

Vegeta carraspeo una vez y ella agradeció que lo hubiera hecho; de otra forma se hubiera perdido las palabras que apenas se escucharon.

—¿Cómo puedo tocarte de nuevo, Bulma? —dijo con ese tono de fragilidad tan raro en él.

¿Cómo podía no perdonar a un guerrero arrogante y orgulloso como Vegeta cuando se mostraba preocupado, arrepentido y vulnerable por lo que le había hecho? Uno que la cuidaba en esos momentos con tanto esmero.

—Sólo tienes que acercarte.

Vegeta se acercó, pareciendo temeroso, hasta llegar a su lado.

—Supongo que eso también funciona —extendió su mano hacia él mientras reía por la forma tan literal en que Vegeta había tomado sus palabras. Él no tomó su mano—. Vamos, Vegeta —lo provocó un poco—; parece que me tienes más miedo a mí del que te tengo yo a ti.

—No temo a nadie —volvió su tono de fastidio—, menos a una débil…

—…débil mujer humana —completó ella con un ligero tono de burla—. Entonces toma mi mano.

Vegeta acortó la distancia restante e hizo justo lo que le decía. Se recreó en el contacto de esa cálida piel, en los pequeños roces que se sentían como caricias completamente extrañas para él. Entonces Bulma hizo lo más inesperado, le besó la palma de la mano una, dos veces. Y él pudo sentir que su calidez lo embargaba. Esta mujer era… extravagante, fuerte, amable, inteligente y definitivamente no estaba cuerda después de lo que le había hecho.

—Vegeta, ¿puedes besarme? —pidió ella suavemente.

Vegeta la alzó del piso para ponerla sobre la cama con cuidado y cuando la supo acomodada de nuevo, se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los propios.

—Vegeta, júralo. Por favor —suplicó.

—Lo juro.


	6. Chapter 6

Para cuando sus padres volvieron de la isla Omori y cuando todo volvió a un cierto tipo de normalidad, ella había tenido mucho tiempo a solas para pensar en lo ocurrido. Vegeta se la pasaba entrenado en la habitación de gravedad y ella se encerraba en su laboratorio a perder el tiempo y sólo pensar en esa noche, porque, fuera de la creación de esos materiales, aún no tenía con qué presentarse a la cumbre de tecnología. Después de todo, la máquina de gravedad había sido el trabajo de su padre… aunque ella la hubiera mejorado. Lo único que había hecho hasta ese momento eran las ropas de batalla del sayajin. Y no quería poner eso en manos de los humanos para que se alzara algo como lo fue la patrulla roja en su momento. Ya tenían suficiente con la advertencia de aquellos androides asesinos.

Aún seguía preguntándose, ¿había sido violación después de todo? Él no la había obligado.

Ella lo había deseado; no el dolor o la violencia a la que había sido sujeta, pero lo había buscado y se había ofrecido a él. Y él la había tomado; salvaje y dolorosamente —hasta egoístamente—, justo como había sido Vegeta antes de volver a la vida. Tal vez, ella era la que había olvidado que él contenía en sí una gran rabia y un carácter explosivo de cuidado. Habiéndolo olvidado, ella le había dicho que no le importaba morir en sus manos. Y sólo entonces él había atacado. No antes.

Él no la había atacado sin provocación, él la había apartado hasta que ella insistió y logró romper algo dentro del sayajin. En todo momento, cada vez que lo tocó o que lo abrazó, él le había dicho que la iba a matar y se había alejado rechazándola. ¿Sabría que algo así iba a suceder? Bueno, no la había matado; sólo la había violado. Pero, a pesar del dolor ¿había sido violación? Ella lo había deseado, no el salvajismo o el dolor, sino a él: deseó sentirlo en ella y acercarse a él, conocerlo en esa forma intima que —en parte— era demostrarse sin armaduras o defensas; mostrarse como se era en verdad.

Y esa parte agresiva, también, era una parte de Vegeta. Una que debía aceptar si quería aceptar a Vegeta. ¿Podría aceptarlo? ¿Quería aceptarlo? ¿Quería estar cerca de él? En todo caso, ¿qué era lo que sentía por él? La molestaba, la frustraba, la alteraba, la hacía rabiar, la desquiciaba… pero también quería protegerlo, aunque —al verlo— admirara su fuerza, le enternecía y lo respetaba; incluso podía respetar su constancia.

¿Se arrepentía de habérsele ofrecido? No. ¿Quería volver a experimentar la sensación de indefensión a la que la había sometido? ¡Jamás! Y tal vez, justo por eso, le había pedido aquel beso: para volver a sentirse en control; para sentir que ese guerrero —capaz de asesinar y destruir todo a su paso mientras se reía— no le haría más daño, que no anulaba su existencia y sus deseos expresados como lo había hecho frente a la nueva máquina recién construida.

No cometería de nuevo el error de creerlo malvado, no después que la protegiera de su ataque de ki, no después que la hubiera cuidado y alimentado en cama mientras ella estaba en estado de shock; no cuando había sonado tan preocupado por ella… Él no era malvado, lo sabía; y no eran únicamente sus huesos diciéndoselo, o una ensoñación romántica que idealizara a un soldado.

Sabía que, con la inteligencia del guerrero; él, bien habría podido comenzar a aniquilar humanos sólo para que Goku peleara con él de nuevo. No lo había hecho. Podría haber matado a Yamcha, en su momento, sólo por incordiarlo. No lo había hecho. Podría haber matado a sus padres cuando le abrieron la puerta de su hogar. No lo había hecho. Podría haber aniquilado a los Namekusei cuando compartieron espacio; cuando lo insultaban. No lo había hecho. No la hubiera velado después de aquello. Y por eso no podía odiarlo. Por eso trataba de entenderlo y entender las diferencias que mostraba en sus palabras y en sus acciones como si se protegiera de algo.

Vegeta no había atacado a alguien sin recibir ataque previo… e, incluso, en algunas ocasiones, se dedicaba a insultar y no a usar sus mortales puños cuando era atacado. Eso la llevaba a pensar que él reaccionaba a los "estímulos" externos, antes que sólo buscar pleito donde lo encontrara. Eran sus acciones, aunque reservadas y teñidas de arrogancia, las que le mostraban que no era malvado. Entonces, ¿por qué la había humillado así?, ¿por qué le había hecho aquello?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

—Bulma, hija —sonó la voz de su madre por el intercomunicador, haciéndola saltar en la silla por la sorpresa—; ¿por qué no sales y cenas con nosotros? El guapo de Vegeta nos va a acompañar.

Al escuchar el nombre, se encogió en ella misma. No había visto mucho del sayajin después que le pidiera un beso y él se lo diera. Se sentía algo extraña ante la perspectiva de verlo de nuevo y conocer la reacción que tendría, que ambos tendrían.

Ese beso temeroso la había sorprendido. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en cuan poco "Vegeta" había sido aquel, y se preguntaba si alguna vez sería besada en una forma que correspondiera al guerrero.

Debía estar loca, seguro, pero de vez en cuando se sorprendía a ella misma deseando que Vegeta la tocara como las primeras veces. Con ese tiempo para pensar, se había dado cuenta que, de no haber sido por esas veces dónde él la había tocado tan hábilmente, sólo dándole placer sin tomar nada a cambio, después de la violación no hubiera sido lo mismo… pero lo había hecho; y eso cambiaba todo el contexto de esa noche.

Aunque aún no descubriera qué había hecho mal, cómo lo había provocado para llegar a tanto o qué había sucedido; sabía que tenía que aislar esa variable en la ecuación para evitar que sucediera de nuevo. Y tenía que dejar de hacer cábalas en su mente y sólo enfrentarse a la nueva realidad que se presentaba justo frente a ella. No podía vivir en el pasado atormentándose por lo que había pasado, nunca lo había hecho, y no comenzaría en ese momento.

—¿Bulma? —insistió su madre.

—Voy para allá.

Bulma se levantó de su silla y se preparó para la cena que le esperaba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al estar cerca de Vegeta después de tanto.

Cuando llegó al comedor, Vegeta ya estaba frente a una ración triple de asado. Lo vio tragar con dificultad el bocado que se había metido a la boca y observarla con cuidado. Ella tardó un segundo en reaccionar; entonces lo ignoró.

Vegeta dejó de comer apenas ella tomó asiento a la mesa. Se veía tenso, nervioso. Bien, ella no podía ignorarlo realmente, pero podía fingirlo. Él la había estado ignorando por semanas completas; ni siquiera la había molestado con reparar nada. Vegeta dio un bocado más antes de levantarse y marcharse.

—¿Pero qué le sucederá al guapo de Vegeta? —preguntó su madre—, apenas tocó su comida. ¿Estará enfermo?

Bulma se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió.

—Vegeta —llamó antes que él desapareciera por un recodo del pasillo.

Él se detuvo, pero no volteó a verla.

—Hasta mi madre está comenzando a darse cuenta que no te comportas como siempre.

Vegeta tronó la boca con su desprecio acostumbrado. Bulma se irritó.

—Por tu actitud, ¿puedo pensar que no quieres volver a lastimarme?

—Piensa lo que quieras —gruñó enfrentándola al fin.

Bulma rió sin diversión.

—No es "lo que quieras", Vegeta. Estoy tratando de comprenderte, y eres el enigma más grande al que me he enfrentado. Sé que eres solitario, que te sientes solo, que te apasiona la batalla, que ansías ser más fuerte y que tu orgullo te sostiene en cada prueba, mientras que al mismo tiempo te detiene. No sé nada en particular de tu pasado, pero con lo que sé, me doy cuenta que la vida te sale debiendo mucho, muchísimo. Pero también me pregunto si no eres tú el que se aleja de lo bueno que pasa en tu vida.

—¿Algo bueno en mi vida? —retó él—. Soy un guerrero sayajin, no necesito…

—¡Pero no eres sólo un guerrero sayajin! —interrumpió ella con un grito de frustración—. También eres un príncipe, ¿no? Eres un ser que siente y que sufre, aunque no lo quieras demostrar. ¡Tú eres más que sólo lo que puedas conseguir o las batallas que puedas ganar!

—Soy un violador —dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Bulma se acercó a él con paso decidido y quedó a un palmo de su rostro.

—Supéralo, Vegeta; porque no me lo dejas fácil a mí tampoco —espetó casi tan amenazante como lograba sonar ese príncipe arrogante.

—¿Quieres volver a repetir la experiencia? —su tono sonó amenazante. Bulma sabía que no era una amenaza, parecía estar protegiendo a alguien; ya fuera a ella o a él mismo.

—Quiero saber qué te llevó a actuar de esa forma —respondió tranquila.

—¿Quieres una excusa? —se burló él.

—Quiero las causas —afirmó—. Ambos conocemos a la perfección las consecuencias —terminó en un susurro.

—Perdí el control —soltó de pronto, exasperado y lleno de un desprecio que hasta ahora ella comprendía estaba dirigido únicamente a él—. Ahora que lo sabes, ¿cómo planeas humillarme?

—¿Tú? ¿Perdiste el control? —preguntó sorprendida—. Pero si tú eres la persona con más autocontrol que conozco.

—Esa noche había luna llena.

—Pero ya no tienes cola.

—Por eso mismo… —soltó a regañadientes.

Las cábalas en la mente de Bulma comenzaron de inmediato.

—Ya lo sabes, ahora déjame tranquilo —dijo para terminar la conversación.

—Vegeta, ¿hubieras atacado a cualquier mujer sólo porque había luna llena?

Vegeta se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a no contestar. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo.

—No —dijo él antes de seguir su camino.

Bulma se quedó plantada en el lugar en el que estaba mientras veía a Vegeta alejarse de ella una vez más. Siempre que daba un paso para acerarse, para dejarle saber algo de él, volvía a alejarse.

—Vegeta, espera —dijo tras salir corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Qué le iba a decir, aún no tenía idea. Había demasiadas cosas que quería decirle, tantas qué preguntarle. ¿Por qué creía que lo humillaría? ¿Por qué la había atacado a ella?, ¿por estar cerca?, ¿por querer acercarse?... ¿porque sentía algo por ella?

Bulma cayó al piso al dar un mal paso. Aguantó el dolor sin queja, sabiendo que el sayajin ya se había escapado una vez más. Pero no, Vegeta estuvo a su lado un segundo después.

—No vas a mover eso en un par de días —gruño él mientras la cargaba en brazos.

Bulma aprovechó la cercanía y la posición en la que se encontraba para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Un poco después, aún siendo cargada por él, Bulma estaba segura que no se dirigía a las habitaciones de nadie. Recordó que alguna vez se había divertido con el pensamiento de él perdido en los corredores de su casa, ¿sería el caso? Esta vez no quería herir su orgullo con un comentario tal… y que la dejara caer al piso.

—Por aquí no se va a mi habitación —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Hmpf —fue la elocuente respuesta de Vegeta mientras abría una puerta a la derecha sobre el pasillo.

Bulma se encontró dentro de la enfermería.

Vegeta la dejó sentada sobre la camilla y fue directo por vendas. Vendó el tobillo lastimado con delicadeza y logrando que ella no sintiera siquiera un roce. Bulma se quedó pasmada. El sayajin sabía curar heridas. Estaba tan sorprendida de que pudiera hacerlo, como por el que no curara él sus propias heridas. Pero, de nuevo, él era el único en esa casa que no se preocupaba por su bienestar. Segundos antes que terminara de vendarle el tobillo, Bulma abrazó lo que tenía cerca del sayajin: su cabeza.

Él se tensó de inmediato, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus pechos, y dejó de hacer cualquier movimiento hasta que ella lo soltó.

Cuando ella lo liberó del abrazo, él carraspeó, terminó con la última vuelta del vendaje y se puso de pie.

—Te llevo a tu habitación —dijo dándole la espalda.

—¿Cómo me vas a cargar si me das la espalda? —dijo ella fingiéndose confundida.

—Sube a mi espalda —siguió él, aún sin verla.

—Quiero que me cargues como hace un momento. Cárgame como princesa —fingió un berrinche mientras hacía un puchero.

—Como koala o como costal de papas, tu elección.

—Como princesa —insistió ella sorprendida porque Vegeta supiera esos términos y los usara de tal manera. Era tan poco característico en él.

Vegeta no se movió, sólo gruñó lo que pareció una negativa. Tal vez sólo lo había sacado de quicio de nuevo.

—Koala si me dices dónde aprendiste esos términos o princesa si te quieres quedar callado —negoció ella; aunque realmente no estaba negociando. Simplemente no le dejaría más opción.

Vegeta volteó a ella, la cargó en brazos y comenzó a caminar.

—Yo, realmente, quería saber dónde aprendiste eso —se quejó Bulma débilmente.

—Darte cualquier tipo de información sobre mí es peligroso para mí.

—Lo dices como si alguna vez te hubiera tratado como a un experimento de laboratorio —rezongó.

—¿No? —se burló él—. Soy un enigma que tienes que descifrar.

—¿Preferirías que te dijera que quiero conocerte mejor?

Y ninguno de los dos habló el resto del camino.

.

Ups, ella no había dicho eso.

El problema era que lo había hecho. Le había dicho a Vegeta que quería conocerlo mejor; no es que fuera mentira, pero esas palabras habían hecho que Vegeta volviera a quedarse callado. La había dejado en la cama y se había marchado sin volver a abrir la boca, ni siquiera para gruñir.

Y había vuelto a ignorarla mientras ella estaba en cama por un mísero tobillo lastimado, aunque la visitara; como para asegurarse que permanecía en cama.

En los siguientes días después de salir de la cama, Vegeta la había tratado como si fuera más frágil que una estatuilla de cristal. Estaba harta de eso. No se iba a romper. No se había roto ni siquiera bajo el asalto sayan. E iba a hacer que ese testarudo simio se enterara de una buena vez.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, dudó al fin. Tal vez esa era la variable de la ecuación que resultaba en una violación. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez no era ésta la variable. Tal vez, el príncipe de los simios, le había dicho la verdad con respecto a la luna llena y ésta, en vez de convertirlo en un simio gigante, lo había dejado sin ese autocontrol que lo caracterizaba.

¿Habría luna llena esa noche?

Oh, esto iba a ser divertido; y por divertido se refería, claro, a que iba a poner su vida en peligro… una vez más.

Pero, sinceramente, prefería perder la vida a perder la cordura. Y con todo ese excesivo cuidado que Vegeta ponía cada vez que ella se le acercaba… iba a volverse loca muy pronto.

Revisó de nuevo el atuendo que había escogido a propósito para esto. Todo estaba como debía estar y ella lucía como debía lucir para seducir a cualquier hombre. Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Vegeta acostado en su cama con un libro entre las manos.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —gruñó sin voltear a verla.

Bulma se enfurruñó. Después de esmerarse tanto en su arreglo personal para seducir al simio, este ni siquiera la veía.

—Vegeta —dijo bajando un tono su voz—, necesito habla contigo un momento.

—¿De qué? —gruñó él sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Bulma se acercó a él con paso enérgico y le quitó de un jalón el libro de las manos mientras se inclinaba para regalarle un vistazo de su generoso pecho.

—Aléjate, apestas —dijo él mientras giraba la cabeza.

Bulma se ofendió. Se había puesto un perfume de marca carísima justo para lo que tenía en mente, y él decía que apestaba. Vegeta estornudó como para enfatizar su punto.

¡Pero qué podía esperar de alguien que no entendía que él mismo apestaba tras un entrenamiento!

Vegeta recuperó su libro en un movimiento y comenzó a leer de inmediato. Bulma intentó quitarle el libro de las manos una vez más, esta vez le fue imposible; el sayajin, o lo sostenía con mucha fuerza, o lo quitaba de su alcance en un movimiento más rápido.

—¿Qué estás leyendo que es tan interesante como para no hacer caso a nada más? —dijo ella en su último intento para quitarle el libro de las manos mientras reposaba parte de su cuerpo en el del guerrero.

Vegeta quitó el libro más rápido de lo que ella pudo moverse y, con la mano libre, la sujetó por la cintura. Vegeta estornudó de nuevo y la alejó de su cuerpo.

—Vete a bañar, apestas —devolvió él las palabras que ella siempre le decía.

—Eres un maleducado. Es un perfume carísimo.

—Entonces desperdiciaste tu dinero —soltó antes de volver a su lectura.

Bulma estaba indignada porque el simio ese no hubiera respondido a su seducción, que decir a su seducción, si ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de comenzar mientras el simio no le prestara atención. Pero, de nuevo, de eso se trataba la seducción: de hacer que dejara de prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

Cambiando de estrategia, obedeció a Vegeta y fue a bañarse.

Se quitó el vestido a unos pasos de la puerta del baño de la habitación y el sujetador antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Por qué sigues en mi habitación? —gruñó Vegeta.

—Hago lo que me dijiste —respondió inocentemente—. Voy a bañarme.

Abrió la puerta fingiendo indiferencia y la cruzó sin cerrarla. Cubriendo sus pechos con el brazo, volteó a él para asegurarse que la estuviera viendo.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —provocó logrando al fin que la volteara a ver.

La respiración de Vegeta cambió al instante y se reacomodó sobre la cama como si de pronto se encontrara incómodo.

—Ya me duché el día de hoy —respondió volviendo al mirada a su libro.

—Que hombre tan frío —se fingió sorprendida—. Si quieres calentarte un poco, estaré dentro.

Habiendo dicho su parte, ella se metió al baño dejando la puerta cerrada a medias. Se bañó lentamente. En todo momento acarició su cuerpo con movimientos lentos y sensuales por si el simio entraba en cualquier momento. Se demoró aún más de lo habitual esperando a que él tomara su invitación. La expectativa de que él se le uniera en la ducha calentó su cuerpo más que el agua.

Él nunca cruzó esa puerta.

Enfurruñada por la poca disposición que tenía el simio en dejarse seducir, se cubrió con la primera toalla que encontró y salió del baño sin parsimonia.

Si no hubiera sentido ya la pasión que Vegeta podía llegar a tener, hubiera pensado que una parte importante de su anatomía no le funcionaba en absoluto.

—Hueles a hembra en celo —susurró Vegeta en su oído estando de pronto tras ella.

—Y, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? —provocó acercándose hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

El calor de su cuerpo se alzó en ella como una reacción nuclear pero esperó el siguiente movimiento del otro.

—No aprecias mucho tu vida, ¿verdad? —dijo él con un tono entre burla y amenaza.

Bulma dio media vuelta para encararlo.

—En eso te equivocas. Deseo vivir una vida plena, larga y emocionante —lentamente subió la mano hasta la mejilla del guerrero y acarició su piel con el pulgar de una manera insinuante—. ¿Tú qué deseas? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Convertirme en súper sayajin, ser el más fuerte del universo y derrotar a Kakarotto —respondió de inmediato y con plena convicción.

Bulma bajó la mano del rostro masculino y curvó la comisura de un labio como si intentara sonreír.

—Suerte con eso —dijo y se alejó de Vegeta.

Sin tomar la ropa que había dejado antes en el piso de la habitación, Bulma salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

"Vaya decepción" suspiró deprimida una vez cerró la puerta de su recámara. Se recargó en la puerta y apoyó también la cabeza en el frío del material. Algo había fallado en sus cálculos… o ella había perdido la práctica después de tanto tiempo fuera del circuito.

Tal vez Vegeta no la deseaba. Aunque le hubiera dicho que no hubiera atacado a otra mujer, tal vez sí lo hubiera hecho… tal vez, simplemente, no estaba interesado en una terrícola. Y, aunque ella sí lo deseaba, su confianza no había resistido, primero, el que Yamcha hubiera buscado a otras y, segundo, que Vegeta buscara más pleito que tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Salvo saltarle encima y comenzar a desvestirlo —que era justo lo que había querido hacer al salir de la ducha y sentirlo tras ella—, sólo le quedaba aceptar que no estaba interesado y alejarse de él definitivamente.

Ella no le iba a rogar ni a un hombre ni a un extraterrestre.

Entonces, ¿por qué él había reaccionado a ella con anterioridad? ¿Había sido una reacción biológica únicamente?, y si así fuera ¿por qué esta vez no había reaccionado a ella? Un sentimiento de decepción comenzó a formarse en su pecho. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? Tal vez sólo había estado a la mano del guerrero cuando él necesitó algo diferente al entrenamiento y la comida.

La puerta se abrió empujándola unos pasos. Cuando volteó buscando al culpable, se sorprendió al ver al susodicho entrando a su habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin interés.

Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo y bufó con arrogancia.

—Vengo por la toalla que me robaste.

—Hay muchas otras de dónde saqué esta.

—Pues justo esta es la que uso —dijo acercándose a un paso.

—Sal de mi habitación para que pueda dártela —negoció sin fuerza para discutir.

—¿Me crees tan tonto como para caer en tus juegos? —torció él una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Bulma suspiró, harta de Vegeta. Se quitó la toalla justo donde estaba y se la arrojó a la cara. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cama sin prestar atención a cuándo salía el otro de su recámara.

Cuando se metió entre las sábanas, se dio cuenta que Vegeta seguía en su habitación; con la toalla en una mano y la mirada clavada en ella. Su respiración agitada era tan clara como la prueba de su excitación.

"Si me desea tan claramente, ¿por qué me rechaza?" se preguntó ella. ¿Alguna vez lo entendería en absoluto?

Estando allí parado y sin decir nada, el orgullosos príncipe parecía abandonado. En ese instante, ella se sintió culpable de la estampa que presentaba el otro. Bulma se movió dentro de la cama hasta quedar en el extremo más alejado de ésta. Subió las cobijas y sonrió débilmente.

—Acompáñame, Vegeta.

Y, como si esas hubieran sido las palabras mágicas, Vegeta se encaminó a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Bulma ya no estaba de humor para nada más que para dormir. Cubrió a Vegeta con las cobijas, le deseó buenas noches y cerró los ojos para dormir.

No se acostumbraba a la volubilidad de esta mujer. Ella lo había buscado para una cosa y, justo cuando debía atacar para conseguir lo que deseaba, se había retirado de la contienda. Se había ofendido cuando ella no había ido por lo que deseaba… como si lo hubiera encontrado defectuoso; indigno para aparearse con él. Como si se burlara de él. Pero al menos agradecía que se hubiera quitado ese hedor del cuerpo.

Sólo cuando la mujer había salido de su habitación, él se había tenido que recordar que ella no era sayajin, los rituales de apareamiento de la raza le eran desconocidos. No era fácil recordarse que esa mujer no era sayajin cuando presentaba batalla cada hora del día y cuando su carácter rivalizaba con el propio. Sólo tras recordarlo esta noche, había buscado una excusa para ir tras ella. Y cuando percibió sus olores mezclados en la toalla… estuvo a punto de perder el control de nuevo. Fue el que ella se retirara de la contienda una vez más lo que lo había frenado. Fue su orden lo que le había llevado bajo las sábanas.

Y la mujer lo ofendía de nuevo. Tras llamarlo a su lado, dormía como si él fuera manso.

Acercando la mano a ella, tuvo que recordarse cuan frágil era en verdad: se rompería si él perdía el control de nuevo; si se perdía en sus propias reacciones. La rompería de nuevo si llegara a olvidarlo.

—¿Vegeta? —dijo ella en cuanto le tocó el hombro.

Ella volteó a él con una mirada extraña en los ojos. Nunca antes la había visto así, mostrando una debilidad de carácter. Ni siquiera cuando lloraba —y se la pasaba haciendo eso— había tenido esa sombra de debilidad en los ojos. Se acercó hasta besarla y metió la mano bajo las cobijas para encontrar su piel.

Ella respondió al contacto, pero no lo devolvió.

—Creí que no querías… —comenzó ella.

Vegeta la calló con un beso antes que pudiera decir alguna de sus vulgaridades.

—Pero tú sí.

—Esto no se trata de mí, o de ti. Esto es algo entre dos.

—Aquí estoy, ¿no? —respondió irritado.

—Lo dices como si no quisieras estar aquí —dijo con esa debilidad que veía en sus ojos—. Vegeta, sólo duerme; mañana entrenarás de nuevo.

¿Qué tenía que ver su entrenamiento en ese momento? Era obvio que entrenaría al día siguiente.

—Sí, lo haré. Hoy voy a tomar lo que deseo —terminó con la charla mientras se acomodaba sobre ella.

El resto era fácil. Era una batalla que se peleaba en posición horizontal. Sólo había que concentrarse en las reacciones de la otra persona y reaccionar en consecuencia. Un mal recuerdo lo asaltó de pronto y las manos de ella sobre su abdomen lo borraron de inmediato.

Bulma lo besó como tantas veces había hecho, demandante. Respondió el beso con la lengua mientras la mujer le quitaba la ropa y atacó los lugares que sabía ella prefería. Se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de ella recorrer su espalda deteniéndose primero al centro y luego bajando hasta sus nalgas.

Le ayudó a liberarse de los pantalones y, mientras ella se movía bajo él, sintió el deseo crecer en sus entrañas.

—Bulma —dijo con la voz afectada—. No me provoques.

—Me estás torturando —lloriqueó ella.

Él sonrió antes de besarla. Era algo bueno saber que no era el único siendo torturado.

Cuando Vegeta la besó de nuevo, pensó que lo hacía a propósito para provocarla. Devolvió el ataque con las manos sobre su cuerpo y pronto llegó hasta el miembro erecto. Estaba tan caliente, tan duro. No alcanzaba a imaginarse cómo él era capaz de controlarse, pero lo hacía. Y ese control que mostraba, la calentaba aún más. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a trazar las cicatrices más marcadas en la espalda del guerrero, él la premió con un gruñido de placer en su oído que casi la hace correrse.

Estando entre sus brazos, Bulma giró la cabeza para besarle el brazo. Él bajó por su cuerpo deteniéndose en cada punto imaginable, cuando llegó a su cadera besó la piel y la raspó delicadamente con los dientes enviando miles de impulsos eléctricos a su cuerpo. Movió su cadera para ofrecerle la entrada a su cuerpo. Estaba tan desesperada por él…

—Vegeta, te necesito en mi cuerpo. Ahora.

La mano de Vegeta estuvo bajo su cadera en un instante y la acercó a su cuerpo. Sintió su miembro entrando lenta y cuidadosamente. Gimió mientras lo sentía abriéndose camino en ella hasta la base. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente sin olvidar torturar sus pezones entre sus dedos.

Estando a punto de llegar al clímax, giró la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado. Sabía que iba a gritar y que Vegeta siempre se quejaba de que era escandalosa. Mordió la sábana para evitar el grito de su liberación.

Vegeta vio a Bulma morder la sábana a su lado, y, de inmediato, deseó esa mordida en su piel. Aún sin salir de ella la vio desde arriba. La sábana cubría parte de su rostro y su boca; ella respiraba agitadamente. Le quitó la sábana de la cara rozando a propósito sus labios, cuando ella los entreabrió para él, él retiró el contacto de sus dedos y bajó sus labios hasta el oído de ella.

—La próxima vez que desees morder algo, muérdeme a mí —susurró.

—¿Por qué quieres que te lastime?

Vegeta soltó una risa que no era propiamente una burla.

—No puedes lastimarme con eso. Pero la mordida de una hembra en el cuerpo del sayajin es… —se interrumpió cuando estuvo a punto de decir que era una prueba de la posesión que sólo se le permitía a una hembra en la vida del sayajin.

—¿Es qué, Vegeta?

—Un honor —sonrió con malicia.

—¿Un honor? —preguntó confundida.

—Es la prueba de nuestra pericia con la hembra.

Era claro, en su rostro, que Bulma no sabía si ofenderse o no. Vegeta la abrazó y, con cuidado, la llevó hasta su torso para que allí descansara. Ella tenía otros planes. Comenzó a besarle el torso, a acariciarle las costillas y a raspar la piel con las uñas. Vegeta arqueó la espalda con anticipación cuando los labios de Bulma besaron su ombligo. Cuando sintió sus uñas delicadamente raspando sus ingles se tensó involuntariamente y trató de alejarse. La mano de ella llegó a su miembro y su boca se acercó peligrosamente a aquella área súper sensible. Se alejó por reflejo, esperando el dolor que conocía. Y la venganza que ella le impartiría.

—No… —dijo con su voz sonando casi a una súplica.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió Bulma—. Tal vez no sea buena, pero quiero hacerlo.

Vegeta tomó aire pareciendo que cobraba valor y exhaló lentamente. Su venganza estaba justificada, después de todo, y él no podía desobedecerle.

—No me… muerdas —pidió con la voz sonándole patética a él mismo.

Bulma lo vio con ternura en ese momento. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo acarició tratando de llevarse con las manos la vulnerabilidad que en esos momentos inundaba sus ojos. Esa no era la clase de vulnerabilidad que le gustaba en el arrogante sayajin.

—Oh, Vegeta. Jamás te lastimaría a propósito —respondió dolida por cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle hecho temer así. Sin querer pensar en ese posible pasado vivido, lo besó tiernamente en los labios—. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien.

Vegeta le acarició la mejilla con ternura y ella sintió que las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos de nuevo. En ese gesto lo había sentido aceptando dejarse hacer, la confianza que depositaba en ella, la vulnerabilidad que apenas comenzaba a dejarle ver de vez en cuando —la clase de vulnerabilidad que le mostraba quién era en verdad, y no lo que había sucedido en su pasado para hacerlo el desalmado que había sido—. Así que ella lo tomó como una prueba. Tenía que darle tanto placer como él había comenzado a darle, tenía que cimentar la confianza entre ellos, tenía que hacerle sentir amado. Bulma retrocedió en el instante en que pensó esas palabras.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Vegeta sonando tan aliviado como decepcionado.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo Bulma volteando para mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo que vio allí era tan igual como diferente. Veía a Vegeta sabiendo que lo amaba y sabiendo que él no querría escucharlo, no podía. Al menos no todavía —esperaba, deseaba, que algún día el sayajin frente a ella pudiera escuchar esas palabras y no alejarse en consecuencia—.

Comenzó con un ligero beso en la punta seguido por un tímido lengüetazo. Tanto escuchó como sintió la respiración de Vegeta entrecortarse. Aquella reacción le dio un poco más de confianza a sus movimientos. Sintió el cuerpo de Vegeta respirar más profundamente por momentos, más superficial en otros. Sus músculos se tensaban de acuerdo a las caricias que ella le daba y cuando lo tomó por completo en su boca, sintió su respiración detenerse por un segundo, su cuerpo ponerse rígido y recobrarse tras un gruñido de liberación. Ella tragó el calor líquido de Vegeta.

Hasta después sintió las manos de él entre su cabello, como si en algún momento hubiera querido detenerla o separarla. Como si hubiera estado listo para hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Vegeta se incorporó en la cama y detuvo su mirada en sus labios. Bulma sonrió. Esos ojos negros, por primera vez, no mostraban dolor o soledad. Vegeta se acercó para besarla, ella se quitó justo antes de que los labios se tocaran.

—Vegeta, yo acabo de… —pero el resto de la frase murió cuando él alcanzó sus labios y la besó con una pasión contenida que ella deseaba se desbordara pronto.

Antes de sentir el desborde de pasión que ansiaba en él, sintió que Vegeta rompía el beso, la llevaba hasta su torso y se dejaba caer en la cama llevándosela en el movimiento. Él se durmió primero. No dejó de abrazarla.

Mientras veía el perfil anguloso de Vegeta no podía evitar pensar en que él aún se contenía con ella; sobre todo en la intimidad que acababan de compartir. Definitivamente no en sus comentarios arrogantes que hacía cada vez que estaba vestido. Bulma sonrió. Ella era igual. Hacían lo mismo.

Entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, ahora él también sentía ese compromiso tácito de mostrarse como él mismo y protegerle a ella mientras ninguno usara ropa. Tal vez no podía definirlo exactamente pero estando desnudos el uno junto al otro, sentía, exponían más de ellos mismos que estando desnudos frente a una multitud; y al saber que cada uno tenía el poder de lastimar al otro, y a aquello que acababan de lograr; ambos lo protegían como si fuera tan frágil como un copo de nieve. Acarició el rostro de Vegeta con ternura, sin querer despertarlo. Tal vez era sólo ella pensando demasiado.

Vegeta refunfuñó algo ininteligible y con su brazo la jaló hasta pegarla aún más a su cuerpo. Bulma sonrió contra la piel del cuello de Vegeta y se acurrucó contra él.

Dios, como lo amaba. Amaba cada parte de él que había visto y cada una de las que desconocía. Amaba a ese príncipe arrogante, sayajin orgulloso, guerrero vengativo y al que había jurado destruir el planeta.

Aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma se despertó lentamente de un sueño sin imágenes. A su lado estaba Vegeta, dormido, como pocas veces lo había visto. En general era él quien se despertaba temprano y abandonaba la cama en la que se encontraran para irse a entrenar. En las pocas veces que no había sucedido así, el guerrero tenía el gesto fruncido aún en sueños; no esa vez. Aún dormido boca abajo, podía verlo relajado, en paz.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado y sintió un ligero peso subir a la cama. Abrió los ojos para ver a Tama caminando por el colchón. El gato se detuvo a centímetros de la cara de Vegeta, lo olió por unos segundos y en seguida lamió su frente. El guerrero hizo un gesto aún dormido y Bulma apartó al gato para evitar lo despertara por completo. Cargando al gato por encima de su cara, Bulma sabía que si éste estaba rondando por la casa, su padre estaría prestándole poca atención. Debería tener más trabajo del acostumbrado como para que el gato se aburriera de estar en su hombro. Tal vez debería ayudar a su padre en lo que fuera que estuviera trabajando, como él le había ayudado cuando construyó la habitación para Vegeta.

Dejó a Tama en el piso y se estiró en la cama jalando las cobijas con el movimiento. El cuerpo de Vegeta quedó visible por completo en su gloriosa desnudez. Las cicatrices en sus brazos, en su espalda y, en todo su cuerpo realmente; la asombraron una vez más. No necesitaba saber las particularidades de cada una de ellas para saber que cada una era una historia de dolor. Reconoció al momento la marca que había quedado cuando la protegió del ataque de ki y se detuvo justo antes de tocarla. La marca de la primera mordida que le había dado estaba casi desaparecida ya, pero no las siguientes. También se abstuvo de tocar éstas, sólo para no despertarlo o la obligaría a detener su inspección. También estaba la cicatriz de cuando le cortaron la cola; ya había aprendido que ésta era una zona erógena de primera para el sayajin y, siempre que podía, usaba eso a su favor… o para el favor de ambos. El resto, aunque no insignificantes, parecían de latigazos o garras, salvo una más. La cicatriz que no alcanzaba a imaginar cómo se la había hecho, estaba ligeramente desplazada pero aún sobre la nalga derecha. Era una mezcla entre cortada y rasgadura en una forma de luna creciente. Era por demás extraña.

Dejó reptar sus dedos por la espalda del guerrero y besó la cicatriz en forma de luna creciente.

Lo siguiente fue sentir la mano de Vegeta sobre su cuello. La fuerza que usaba no era una broma, pero un instante después había dejado de presionar su cuello queriendo asfixiarla para dejar sólo su fuerza de voluntad sujetando su reacción. Ella tragó con fuerza.

—No esa cicatriz —demandó él con furia, miedo, y suplica; con todo ello entremezclado, mientras la soltaba lentamente.

—¿Vas a decirme el porqué? —dijo ella tras aclararse la garganta.

—No.

—Vegeta, ¿qué pasa? —insistió dulcemente.

—Es uno de mis peores recuerdos.

Bulma se ablandó de inmediato.

—Bien —dijo mientras le besaba la mano con la que había sujetado su garganta—, jamás vamos a hablar de ella.

Bulma lo besó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Vegeta llevó las manos a su cadera cuando ella comenzó a frotarse contra él.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, divertida, cuando lo sintió reaccionar a su invitación.

—¿No fue suficiente lo de anoche? —la provocó con esa voz sexy.

—Pero hoy es un día completamente diferente —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—¿Es que nunca quedas satisfecha? —provocó dejando traslucir un poco de preocupación incluso entre su fingida molestia.

—Oh, Vegeta —soltó una risita—. Quedo satisfecha cada vez, pero cada vez te necesito más —terminó con un susurro en su oído.

Vegeta le besó el cuello al tiempo que la penetraba. Aún bajo ella, él tomó el control de la situación moviéndole la cadera al ritmo en que él deseaba sentirla.

.

Bulma se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo, inconsciente a que se había dejado una mancha de grasa por el movimiento. Era un trabajo excesivo, pero agradecía tener algo qué hacer que no fuera reparar la máquina de gravedad. La última vez que lo había hecho, Vegeta no se había movido de su silenciosa compañía mientras que ella se había vuelto plenamente consciente de esa presencia. Había sido una lenta tortura que los llevó a hacerlo allí mismo una vez el trabajo estuvo hecho.

Sonrió por los recuerdos y se dio un momento para disfrutarlos. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que Vegeta era, no sólo bueno en la cama, sino un amante que podía ofrecerle ambos tipos de sexo: sexo rudo y emocionante y sexo delicado que la hacía sentirse una diosa siendo adorada?

—Bulma —interrumpió la voz de su padre que había dejado de trabajar sobre el invento que presentaría en la cumbre de tecnología—, ¿estás segura que no vas a presentar nada?

—Estoy segura, papá —dijo ella sabiendo que no iba a perder lo que estaba construyendo con Vegeta al alejarse casi un mes de él.

—Tienes descubrimientos muy interesantes, como esos materiales del traje de batalla de Vegeta, y toda la teoría para amalgamar éstos.

—No quiero poner esa tecnología en el mundo para que alguien sin escrúpulos la use para el mal, papá.

—Bien dicho, hija. La tecnología es una responsabilidad para los que la inventan. Siempre hay que pensar en sus consecuencias.

—Nunca te había oído hablar tan apasionadamente.

—Estoy practicando mi cierre de conferencia. ¿Sonó bien?

—Sonó genial —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de encapsular el invento de su padre, Bulma y su madre despidieron al inventor deseándole toda la suerte del mundo.

—Oye, hija. ¿Por qué no me acompañas de compras? Sin tu padre aquí, me voy a aburrir pronto.

Bulma quería bañarse, descansar y buscar a Vegeta. El interior de esa casa se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

—No lo sé, mamá. Estoy cansada.

—Y tienes una mancha de grasa en la frente. Y tu cabello… en serio necesitas ir de compras conmigo. Sobre todo después de haber trabajado tanto; te relajará.

Ella sabía de algo que la relajaría más que ir de compras, pero Vegeta estaba entrenando y no saldría de la habitación hasta la noche… si no se quedaba despierto entrenando.

—Bien, mamá. Voy a bañarme y vamos de compra. Creo que es momento de cambiar mi cabello.

—Oh, Bulma. No quería ser yo quien te lo dijera.

Su madre dio media vuelta y entró a la casa. Bulma no pudo evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa por el comentario de su madre. A ella le había encantado su cabello esponjado.

.

Con un cambio de look, venía la limpieza de primavera… aunque no fuera la estación. Por fin había decidido que era hora de arreglar su habitación.

Viendo todo lo que cubría el piso de su cuarto, hizo un estimado del tiempo que se tardaría en arreglarlo… era demasiado. Y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como… salir a tomar el sol, o cualquier otra cosa realmente.

Decidió optimizar su estrategia para limpiar su habitación y simplemente tiró todo —ropa, revistas, basura, papeles, incluso sábanas— a la basura. Sólo se detuvo al ver un papel arrugado con algo escrito. ¿Podía ser alguna idea vieja? Cuando desarrugó el papel, se sorprendió y olvidó de nuevo la limpieza que hacía. Se sentó en su cama y leyó lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

Ya se había olvidado de esa cosa por completo. ¿Hacía cuánto había recibido la carta de Yamcha?

Sus ojos vagaron por las palabras escritas y sólo se detuvo ante la primera mención de Vegeta.

"…cuando Vegeta está a tu alrededor, cuando te protege y cuando interrumpe con cualquier excusa sólo para estar contigo… que la chispa que aparece en tus ojos cada vez que peleas con él apareciera sólo…"

Vegeta la protegía, ahora se daba cuenta de ello; pero ¿que buscara excusas para estar con ella? Sólo que destruyera la máquina de gravedad para poder gritarle que la arreglara… aunque, en general, él se quedaba todo el tiempo allí sentado mientras ella hacía los arreglos.

Pero, ¿que apareciera una chispa en sus ojos cuando había visto a Vegeta? En esa época sólo podía haber sido por enojo, o frustración… ¿no?

Sabía que ahora lo amaba, lo sentía cada vez que él la veía, cada vez que estaban juntos. Pero no podría localizar el momento exacto en que había comenzado a gustarle.

¿Tal vez desde siempre?

Bulma soltó una risa caústica a su pensamiento. Claro que no le había gustado desde el principio. Todavía recordaba demasiado bien al extraterrestre con cara de príncipe que se había convertido en un sapo. Cuando había llegado, había creído que la salvaría de Vegeta; una vez más había caído en el glamur de una cara hermosa y así de rápido había sido probado su error. Entonces, no le había comenzado a gustar Vegeta desde Namek. ¿Y cuando lo invitó a quedarse en su casa?

No. En ese momento había coqueteado con él por deporte y lo había invitado a su casa porque no tenía a dónde más ir; y porque les había dicho que trasladaran las almas de Krilin y Goku a la Tierra para ser revividos allí. ¿Cuándo casi murió en la explosión de la nave al entrenar? Allí sólo se había preocupado por él. ¿Qué tal cuando…

La verdad es que no importaba cuándo había comenzado a gustarle. Pero los recuerdos la dejaron con una innegable necesidad de verlo, de confirmar que él ya no era aquel que presentaba una amenaza a la Tierra o a sus amigos.

Descartando la carta de Yamcha con el resto de la basura se encaminó al cuarto de Vegeta. Él no estaba dentro. Se acostó en la cama dispuesta a esperarlo y se quedó dormida en algún momento.

Cuando despertó, Vegeta la veía desde la puerta del baño. Llevaba una toalla sujeta a la cadera y unas gotas de agua resbalando por sus pectorales. Bulma sonrió de inmediato.

—Ya despertaste —dijo él tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

—Estoy a punto de hacerlo —dijo ella sentándose a horcajadas en sus piernas y abrazando su cuello.

Besó a Vegeta en los labios ligeramente y pasó al cuello de inmediato. Se pegó más a su torso y recargó con fuerza su cuerpo en contra del de él. Vegeta se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón como si ella en verdad hubiera vencido la resistencia que él presentaba.

Amaba, también, esa sensación que tenía cuando él se dejaba hacer. Jamás podría —con su fuerza— superar la del guerrero; pero él accedía a fingirlo de vez en cuando.

—¿Ahora qué te dejó así? —preguntó Vegeta entre un beso y otro.

Bulma le acarició los brazos y los llevó hacia arriba, por encima de ese cabello negro puntiagudo. Sujetó ambas muñecas con una mano suya y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Vegeta.

—Tú. Nunca fallas en calentarme por dentro.

—Eres una mujer tan… vulgar —dijo él sonando decepcionado.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso —respondió ella mientras bajaba desde su cuello hasta el esternón dejando un rastro de besos.

—Es la forma en que lo dices lo que te hace vulgar —provocó él.

Bulma entrecerró los ojos con un poco de fastidio real.

—Oh, perdóneme, su majestad —soltó con ironía—. ¿Debería hablarle como a la realeza?

Su comentario le valió que Vegeta volviera a gruñirle. Bien, se había ganado el sentirse fastidiado por haberla fastidiado a ella.

—Voy a tener que hacer algo con esa boca tuya —tronó la boca Vegeta.

Bulma sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué propones? —dijo mientras se lamía los labios provocadoramente—. ¿Usarla para besarte el cuello? —dijo mientras le besaba el cuello—. ¿Para besarte los labios? —siguió mientras hacía justo aquello—, ¿para besar otro lado? —dijo mientras tomaba su miembro con la mano.

Vegeta respondió con un jadeo. Bulma lo acarició hasta sentirlo completamente duro entre sus dedos. Él apretó la quijada mientras cerraba los ojos e inspiraba con fuerza. Ella sonrió por la sensación de dominar a alguien como Vegeta. Sintió que Vegeta movía los brazos de la posición dónde los había puesto ella y, de inmediato, fue a por ellos; para detenerlos justo dónde los quería. Tuvo que estirarse sobre él para poder sujetar ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Aún no he terminado, Vegeta. Sé bueno y quédate… —interrumpió su frase cuando sintió la boca de Vegeta cerrarse sobre su pezón—… quieto —terminó en un susurro.

El guerrero no parecía poder mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo más.

Sabiendo eso, Bulma tomó el miembro de Vegeta con la mano y lo guió hasta su interior. Bajó sobre su longitud hasta tenerlo tan profundo en sus entrañas.

—Bulma, no —gruñó Vegeta olvidando mantener las manos por encima de su cabeza y tomándola por las muñecas.

Bulma, si bien estaba sujeta por las muñecas, no estaba inmovilizada. Comenzó a mover la cadera recordando haber escuchado o leído que los movimientos circulares de ésta provocaban a los hombres como nada más. Sintiéndose con ánimo de volverlo loco, comenzó a seguir ese consejo anónimo.

—Detente —ordenó él.

Bulma se detuvo de inmediato ante el tono. Eso no había sonado sexy, ni a que lo estuviera disfrutado. Tal vez era mala para eso… tal vez…

—¿Quieres que sea… sumisa? —preguntó de pronto perdiendo la confianza en ella misma.

—Sólo voy a decir esto una vez —comenzó mientras la sostenía por la cadera. Su mirada estaba encendida y su voz sonaba con esa profundidad tan sexy que la hacía languidecer—; no te deseo sumisa.

—¿Entonces…

—Vas a lograr que pierda el control —ofreció evitando verla a los ojos y poniéndose colorado. Bulma lo besó apasionadamente tras su confesión y su gesto.

Vegeta tomó el control de la situación y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Bulma apoyó los talones de sus manos en el torso de Vegeta y las rodillas en la cama para moverse con él. Distraídamente acarició una de las tantas cicatrices del guerrero y sintió la necesidad de besarla como si eso pudiera borrar uno de sus tantos malos recuerdos y cambiarlo por el que este momento crearía.

La intención se quedó en eso con el siguiente movimiento de Vegeta. Había llegado a ese nudo de nervios en su interior que le hacía gritar. Vegeta atacó de nuevo ese lugar con el sadismo de alguien que ha encontrado el punto débil en su enemigo y ella perdió la fuerza en sus piernas.

Vegeta salió de ella. Tan lento como fue para retirarse, fue rápido para dejarla sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas para él y gimoteando por más. No la hizo esperar.

Cuando se enterró en ella una vez más, Bulma gritó de placer. Vegeta inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente hasta que torso y pecho se tocaron. Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza y lo mordió en el hombro mientras se corría.

Mientras recuperaban la respiración, Bulma vio las marcas que le había dejado en el hombro. Las besó como si se disculpara por una marca más en su cuerpo; pero no supo qué decir con respecto a ésta. Él le había dicho que podía morderlo, que le causaría orgullo por la pericia que mostraba con una "hembra". Y justo eso había querido hacerle saber. Aunque quería disculparse por morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, tal vez no sería lo mejor por hacer. Tal vez esa era una de las costumbres de los sayajin de las que nunca le había hablado y, disculparse, restaría el valor que le había dicho tenía… arg, que problema era eso de no saber las costumbres sayan. Y no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle. Se sentía no pudiéndose comunicar con el guerrero aunque hablaran el mismo idioma. Y en esos momentos daría lo que fuera por poder comunicarle tantas cosas.

Bulma lamió la herida y la besó una vez más antes de alejarse. Vegeta se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió delicadamente, después un poco más rudamente y enseguida estuvo sobre ella una vez más.

Bulma sonrió con su orgullo femenino por las nubes. Le pasó las manos por la espalda y acarició todo el camino hasta las nalgas. Besó los labios de Vegeta y sintió su lengua responder a su iniciativa. Trazó los músculos de la espalda de Vegeta hasta llegar más abajo de la espalda, justo donde tenía la cicatriz de la cola. Vegeta gruñó con algo que a ella le pareció placer contenido. Detuvo sus caricias para concentrarlas en ese punto de la fisionomía sayan. Todo el cuerpo de Vegeta se endureció, desde sus músculos hasta sus caricias. Bulma vio como todas las cicatrices del guerrero se enrojecían ligeramente por el flujo de sangre y supo que esa tensión era de placer. Cruzó las piernas sobre la cadera de Vegeta, teniendo especial cuidado en que quedaran sobre la cicatriz de su cola y alzó la cadera invitándolo una segunda vez.

Vegeta resopló con fuerza y, en un jalón, la dejó sobre sus rodillas y manos.

Esa posición la hizo temblar con un escalofrío. Su cuerpo recordó lo que había sucedido en esa posición. Vegeta se detuvo de inmediato. La abrazó teniendo el cuidado de cubrir sus pechos con una mano y el brazo, pero no se movió de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sinceramente, con la preocupación abriéndose paso entre la neblina del deseo.

Bulma había escuchado en algún lugar que, si te mordía un perro, tenías que enfrentarte a éste para no tenerle miedo. Ella tenía que hacer esto para poder superar por completo la experiencia del dolor y la impotencia de quedar a merced de alguien más. Y Vegeta le había jurado que no volvería a hacer aquello: perder el control hasta violarla.

Ella confiaba en él.

—Sí, continúa —dijo ella valientemente.

Las caricias que sintió sobre su cuerpo la calentaron tanto como la calmaron. Las manos de Vegeta no dejaron un centímetro de su piel sin acariciar lenta y tranquilizadoramente. Vegeta pegó el torso a su espalda y dejó descansar sólo una parte de su peso en ella. La presión en sus rodillas le recordó una vez más la violación, pero Vegeta la distrajo de nuevo de los recuerdos acercando sus labios a su oído. Usó su lengua para recorrer el camino en su cuello desde su oído hasta el hombro y de nuevo hacia arriba. Sintió que él abría los labios como para decir algo, pero permaneció callado. El calor de su respiración en su oído la calentó aún más y casi había olvidado lo que antes había sucedido cuando él le susurró al oído.

—No te olvides de la violación. Sólo siente la diferencia… ésta es mi disculpa.

Le besó el cuello mientras la penetraba lentamente. Ambas respiraciones se acompasaron como una mientras Vegeta se movía en ella.

—Vegeta —susurró ella.

Al escuchar su nombre, él detuvo su movimiento. Le acarició los pechos y torturó sus pezones con delicadas caricias que bajaron lentamente hasta su centro. Aún unidos como estaban, Vegeta la tocó llevándola a gritar de placer. El grito le valió que se detuviera de nuevo.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella mientras giraba la cara buscando contacto visual.

Como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba, la abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a moverse tan lentamente como al principio. Bulma se encontró moviendo las caderas para seguir su ritmo.

Vegeta separó sus cuerpos y, con una mano, detuvo los movimientos de su cadera. Bulma se quejó de inmediato.

—Esto es para ti —dijo él con esa voz tan sexy que tenía en tales momentos.

—Es para los dos —respondió ella.

Vegeta la alzó de la posición en la que la había mantenido. Y había algo completamente primitivo en que un hombre pudiera cargarla y moverla a su antojo con sólo la fuerza de sus brazos. Lo excitante era que todo ese poder estuviera contenido bajo una férrea voluntad que no le permitía lastimarla.

Aún con su espalda pegada al torso de Vegeta, Bulma buscó los labios de su pareja. Vegeta acortó la distancia y, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacían en esa posición, su beso fue tan apasionado como si la posición no fuera de las más incómodas.

Vegeta salió de ella un segundo, el tiempo que le llevó en ponerla de regreso a sus manos y rodillas. Él dejó de detenerle la cadera y sus movimientos con la mano y, mientras atacaba con más velocidad y fuerza, ella devolvía la pasión con sus caderas. Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras usaba el segundo para detenerse en el colchón; Bulma tomó la mano con la que se apoyaba él y, fuera ella o él quien lo hizo, sus dedos quedaron entrelazaron mientras tenían un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Cada uno gritó el nombre del otro.

Vegeta se dejó caer al colchón llevándose a Bulma con el movimiento. Bulma se removió entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a él. Lo besó con ternura y él le devolvió el beso escalando la intensidad de éste. Bulma jadeó de placer una vez más, sólo para sentir su garganta doler.

Lo abrazó con una mano y una pierna. Le acarició la espalda en un movimiento inconsciente. Estaba saciada y satisfecha no sólo a nivel físico. Era una sensación más allá, como si sus almas se hubieran fundido juntas por primera vez. Había hecho el amor con Vegeta y no cabía en ella misma de un placer casi espiritual. Por ese corto momento se habían complementado… habían sido uno. En ese momento había sabido quién era él más allá de las poses o las fachadas.

—Si vendieras este sexo, serías aún más rico que yo.

Vegeta respingó ante el comentario. Se soltó del abrazo como si el contacto de ella lo enfermara. Se levantó así de rápido y, claramente ofendido, se puso el pantalón.

—Vegeta, no quise que sonara así —se apresuró a disculparse Bulma.

—No importa cómo sonara —dijo Vegeta sin verla. Luego se volvió a ella y clavó una mirada fría en su cuerpo desnudo—. Es bueno saber qué tanto estoy pagando de la deuda que les debo por tener alimento y un techo bajo el cual dormir.

Bulma se ofendió al instante. Ya le había dicho que era su invitado… que no había deuda alguna, que él… al parecer él no había entendido nada aún. Pero lo que ella había dicho había sonado… mal.

—Eso salió mal —explicó antes que Vegeta saliera del cuarto—. No era lo que quería decir. Lo que quería decir en otras palabras es que es la mejor experiencia que he tenido. No quería decirlo así porque sé cuanto odias la debilidad, los sentimientos, y no quiero que me desprecies en este momento; no después de lo que me hiciste sentir —Bulma se puso roja hasta las orejas después de dejar escapar esas palabras. Vegeta le dio un respiro volteando la mirada a cualquier otro punto de la habitación—. Por favor, Vegeta. Dime que eso que dijiste, lo dijiste por estar molesto y que no lo piensas en absoluto.

Vegeta fijó su mirada en ella una vez más. Esa mirada estaba cargada de un completo desapego a ella. Más allá de la furia o del orgullo, para él no había significado lo mismo.

—Es justo como lo dije —respondió Vegeta y, saliendo aún medio desnudo, cerró la puerta tras él.

Bulma tragó saliva unas tres veces para evitar derramar sus lágrimas. Había dejado pasar la inscripción a la cumbre de tecnología por ese hombre y esto era lo que obtenía por dejar su vida a un lado por un hombre. Tomó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance y aventó la lámpara de noche haciendo que ésta se estrellara en la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama sin querer detenerse en sentir nada de su cuerpo, volvió a su cuarto, se bañó e hizo una maleta. Una hora después estaba de camino al lugar en el que debería haber presentado un hallazgo que dejara a todos con la boca abierta… y un simio extraterrestre no era uno de ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta se encerró en la habitación de gravedad. Cerró la puerta con un golpe que hubiera destrozado cualquier otra y prendió la máquina esa. Sin calentamiento alguno dejó que su cuerpo resintiera una gravedad aumentada 700 veces. Comenzó a golpear el aire a patadas y puñetazos.

Esa mujer le había…

Esa mujer iba a desaparecer de sus pensamientos en esos momentos. No tenía más que recordar las palabras que acababa de escuchar para saber que él había repetido el mismo error una vez más; no bajo las mismas condiciones, pero sí con las mismas consecuencias. Eso era a lo que se había atado, no por orgullo, sino por deseo ésta vez.

Frustrado por no dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, accionó los programas de cambios de gravedad aleatorios al tiempo que encendía el robot de entrenamiento. No se dejaría pensar en nada más.

Con un sonido agudo que parecía de advertencia, el robot salió de su guarida metálica. La gravedad se sentía como 300 veces aumentada. Esto sería un juego.

Cuando el robot lanzó el primer ataque, él lo esquivó con una facilidad frustrante. Entonces sintió la gravedad empujándolo hacia el piso a mitad de un salto. Sus piernas resistieron el peso en esa gravedad mientras el robot lo atacaba de nuevo. Lanzó un rayo de ki al robot, quién esquivó el ataque tan fácil cómo él había esquivado el primero.

Peleó contra el robot hasta que su cuerpo rompió en sudor y ni aún así se detuvo. Los ataques de ese robot eran certeros como nunca lo habían sido; con ráfagas constantes mientras daba un giro de 360 grados con él al centro. Lo seguía cuando saltaba y cuando caía al piso. Esquivaba sus ataques de ki con facilidad y, pareciendo que el programa aleatorio de gravedad se había aliado con ese robot asesino, también sus ataques físicos.

Estaba más cansado por los cambios de gravedad que por la pelea en sí misma. Y ese robot asesino parecía divertirse con la facilidad con la que esquivaba los ataques. Esa mujer lo había programado con ganas de verlo muerto. En su vida, eso era todo un cumplido. Cuando sonrió en la comisura del labio, la distracción le valió un golpe de energía en la espalda. La gravedad aumentó a su máximo llevándolo a sus rodillas.

El siguiente ataque del robot pareció una venganza de la mujer. Vegeta gritó con dolor y el siguiente ataque lo calló por completo. Vegeta quedó con las rodillas y las manos en el piso. Mientras, el robot asesino lo atacaba sin cesar.

Con cada golpe de energía sentía que la herida se hacía más grande, más profunda. Hasta que vio sangre chorreando por sus costados. Maldición, esto era el porqué un segundo de distracción costaba una batalla.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza ante la gravedad, Vegeta sintió sus codos doblarse ante la presión de la habitación. Debía reconocer que no duraría más. La sangre que derramaba su espalda llegó a las palmas de sus manos y una alteración más de la máquina de gravedad lo empujó más al piso. Su mano resbaló en su propia sangre y su cara golpeó de lleno el suelo. El sonido que escuchó dentro de su cabeza debía ser un hueso que se había roto.

El robot flotó lentamente hacia él y, con el mecanismo que soltaba los rayos de energía viéndolo como un ojo brillante, se detuvo frente a su cara. Un sonido de piezas metálicas moviéndose dentro del robot le dijo que ese ataque a quemarropa sería el último.

En una fluctuación caprichosa de la máquina de gravedad, ésta volvió a bajar hasta sentirse como sin aumento. Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo: el robot lanzó su rayo de energía y Vegeta se lanzó hacia su derecha para evitar el ataque. Aún en la caída para librarse del ataque, Vegeta lanzó uno propio. Éste alcanzó al robot asesino y lo destruyó en una nube gris de mecanismos quemados y cortos circuitos.

Lo último que supo era que la iluminación de la habitación se volvía roja y una sirena aguda comenzaba a cantar en un monótono sin musicalidad alguna.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un techo que conocía bastante bien. Estaba en la enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Volteó apenas los ojos para ver a una mujer dándole la espalda y rebuscando medicinas y cosas en los gabinetes. El azul de su cabello era inconfundible.

—¿Bulma? —preguntó, incrédulo, con un hilo de voz—, ¿Dónde…

—Mi hija y mi esposo se fueron a la cumbre de tecnología —dijo Bulma con una naturalidad que Vegeta no podía creerle—. Mi esposo va a presentar uno de los inventos en los que ha estado trabajando…

Mientras Vegeta escuchaba hablar a Bulma se sintió más desorientado que nunca. ¿Bulma estaba casada y tenía una hija, con un inventor de cacharros? ¿Quién era el padre? ¡¿Quién era ese insecto?! Y más importante, ¿dónde había estado él como para no evitar que alguien tomara lo que él había reclamado como suyo? Había estado luchando contra… alguien, contra… su pensamiento murió cuando sintió la mano de Bulma sobre su frente. Lo acariciaba como si tratara de evitarle algún dolor.

—Necesitas cuidar más tu cuerpo —dijo ella suavemente—. Necesitas descansar y cuidarte.

—Ustedes, humanos, siempre tan débiles —logró decir—, sólo quieren hacer lo que les causa placer alegando querer la felicidad.

—Si no entrenas por gusto, ¿por qué lo haces? —preguntó ella con simplicidad.

—Para ser más fuerte —respondió.

—Ser más fuerte te daría placer, ¿no?

—Ser el más fuerte del universo lo haría —respondió con la respiración entrecortada, débil.

—Ya eres muy fuerte —dijo Bulma acercándose a él—. ¿Para qué quieres medirte con el universo?

—Voy a derrotar a Kakarotto… Seré más fuerte que él.

—Sólo tienes que medirte contigo mismo. Si siempre estás siguiendo la espalda de alguien más fuerte, jamás serás capaz de superar a ese que sigues —dijo mientras le lamía la mejilla.

Vegeta se tensó en la camilla. No era posible que la mujer quisiera "eso" cuando él estaba herido, ¿o sí?

¿Por qué no? Se preguntó a él mismo. Siempre era cuando se encontraba en ese estado de debilidad cuando se aprovechaban de él. Una vez más tendría que ponerse de pie a pesar de las heridas y obedecer los deseos de otro, o ponerse de pie y matarlos; pero no podía ceder a la debilidad. Alzó la mano para tomar el rostro de la mujer y comenzar a pagar su deuda cuando Bulma tomó su mano.

Vegeta abrió los ojos para ver a la mujer rubia tomando su mano con una de ella y cargando al gato negro del inventor en la otra.

—Vamos, Tama. El guapo de Vegeta está enfermo y necesita descansar.

—¿Bulma? —preguntó Vegeta aún tratando de comprender la desaparición de ésta.

—Oh, mi hija está en la cumbre de tecnología con mi esposo; creí haberlo comentado hace un momento.

Vegeta trató de darle forma a lo último en su consciencia. ¿La mujer que había hablado de un esposo y una hija no había sido Bulma? No podía ser, él había reconocido al instante ese cabello azul inconfundible. ¿Había alucinado con la escandalosa mujer? ¿Había soñado sus palabras?

Sintió un débil golpe en el estómago y luego cuatro patas caminando sobre él. Cuando la rubia se acercó a retirar al animal de nuevo, la detuvo; aquello no podía hacerle más daño a su cuerpo.

—Eres tan buena persona —dijo la rubia con una feliz ensoñación—. Ya sabía yo que tienes un corazón tan grande que pocos pueden apreciarlo; y el buen Tama lo sabe también. Él no se acerca a malas personas. Mi esposo y yo lo encontramos…

Vegeta cerró los ojos como si así pudiera dejar de escuchar la verborrea de esta otra mujer.

Aquellas palabras que no quería escuchar lo llevaron de vuelta a su infancia. Primero, Freeza lo había mantenido como una mascota desde el día uno; y, ahora, era la terrícola vulgar quien lo jalaba por una correa invisible. Levantó la mano hasta llegar al suave pelaje del gato negro y le rascó tras la oreja. El animal le respondió con un maullido de gusto.

—Tenemos unos dueños muy escandalosos —le dijo al gato en un hilo de voz justo antes de deslizarse en la oscuridad y con la voz de la mujer rubia como ruido de fondo.

.

Con el corazón roto por lo que había sucedido con Vegeta se había obligado a cambiar de ambiente. Ese cambio de ambiente la había obligado a escapar y presentarse en la cumbre no como ponente, sino como público. Y, sabía, iba a ser insufrible. Aunque la hubieran acomodado en una de las mejores habitaciones de hotel no bien llegar, estaba harta.

Tras la última ponencia de algún científico cualquiera, que no había sido ni medianamente interesante, Bulma recorría las áreas abiertas del magnífico edificio que era cede de la cumbre esa vez. La construcción era blanca, con vidrios por todos lados y reluciente mármol en los pisos de las áreas cerradas; el interior de la construcción, también, acomodaba patios interiores repletos de verde con techos abiertos. Llegaba ya a uno de éstos, dónde había sido acomodada una cafetería con mesas y bancas para los comensales. No había encontrado otra ponencia que le hubiera interesado, y menos después de la decepción que se había llevado tras la última. Comenzaba a pensar en regresar a la habitación de hotel en la que la habían acomodado para las semanas que duraba la cumbre. La detuvo un extraño antojo. Quería, ansiaba, comer algo dulce y picante.

Fue hasta los alimentos, compró algo dulce y algo picante y tomó asiento. Viendo estar libre de miradas curiosas, mezcló ambos platillos y los comió. Aquella mezcla le supo a gloria.

—Escuché que el Dr. Gero estableció su laboratorio cerca de la capital del norte —escuchó que alguien en la otra mesa decía a sus compañeros.

—No lo haría, sería muy fácil encontrarlo… y por algo es un laboratorio secreto.

—Yo apoyo la teoría —dijo un tercero—. Escuché de un familiar que trabaja en la planta de luz del Norte que una gran cantidad de energía es dirigida allí, y parece como si se perdiera en las montañas.

—No puede ser de otra forma —dijo el primero con autosuficiencia—. El Doctor Gero es un genio. Es una lástima que ya no publique sus descubrimientos. Aunque eran un reto para las mentes más simples, sus avances fueron enormes; es mi héroe. Te lo digo, si quisiera, superaría a los Briefs juntos.

Bulma se paró en ese instante de su mesa y plantó las manos con un golpe en la mesa de ese que hablaba. Ese comentario había tocado fibras muy profundas en su ser. No sólo su orgullo, sino también su miedo al conocer que él doctor Gero podría ser la causa de la destrucción del mundo. Algo que, claramente, este idiota no sabía. Además de los recuerdos de aquellas épocas con Goku y sus tantos enfrentamientos contra la patrulla roja, que le hacían saber de primera mano lo que aquellos eran capaces, le aterraba lo que un científico podía lograr conseguir con investigaciones malévolas.

—Si el doctor Gero fuera el genio que dices es, no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para haber pertenecido a la patrulla roja.

—Lo hizo porque la comunidad científica no entendía su genialidad —defendió el otro.

Bulma iba a saltarle a mordidas a ese idiota. La detuvo la mano de un hombre. Se volvió a él agresivamente y se sorprendió al ver al doctor Bolonez.

—¿Repitiendo la escena de aquella vez? —preguntó divertido.

—Tú no defendías a un psicópata —bufó ella con indignación.

—Sólo defendía el trabajo de toda mi vida ante la aplastante lógica de Bulma Briefs.

—Pero tus premisas estaban mal desde el principio. No tomaste en cuenta la curva de…

—Ya me derrotaste aquella vez. No eches más sal en la herida.

Bulma se rió naturalmente, le encantaba discutir con mentes a su nivel.

—Dime, ¿qué teorías vienes a destroza ahora?

—Ninguna, en verdad —respondió ella cohibida. No es que hubiera deseado tirar por tierra el trabajo del dr. Bolonez; sólo se había emocionado con la discusión de sus teorías y le había demostrado los errores que ella vio de inmediato en ésta. No era su culpa que hubiera tenido razón y él no.

—Vienes a presentar algo, entonces —dijo el doctor entusiasmado.

—No —dijo ella tristemente—. No he tenido tiempo para mucho últimamente.

—Así que estás inmersa en una investigación secreta —dijo con un tono socarrón a propósito para hacerle saber que estaba interesado.

—Para nada. Estoy de niñera para un simio —dijo débilmente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a desestimar su desliz.

—Vamos a comer algo y me explicas qué experimento le haces al pobre chimpancé.

Bulma sonrió, ojalá fuera algo como eso. El doctor Bolonez lo ofreció la mano para que caminaran juntos y ella tomó el gesto de cortesía fingiendo la misma cordialidad que él fingía. Esto sería una batalla de ingenio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó el simio a un paso de ella—. Tu robot se rompió, arréglalo —demandó.

Bulma volteó de inmediato al doctor Bolonez sólo para encontrar allí la mueca de su satisfacción. Ella sabía que el resentimiento del doctor era grande, y había aceptado ir con él sólo para poner en marcha su cerebro en esa, tan anhelada, batalla de inteligencia dónde él buscaría sacarle información y ella no le daría nada. Pero, por ese gesto en él, estaba recibiendo más de lo que había esperado: una forma de vengarse de ella.

—¿Se rompió? —dijo el doctor mientras reía sonoramente.

Rechinando los dientes por toda la atención que comenzaban a llamar, Bulma encaró al simio ese.

—¿No ves que estoy ocupada? Tengo una vida además de ser tu mecánica personal.

—No me importa lo que tengas o lo que dejes de tener. Vas a venir conmigo —ordenó.

—Tú no vas a venir aquí a darme órdenes, simio. Y si quieres algo de mí, vas a esperar a que llegue a casa y lo vas a pedir de buena forma.

Vegeta gruñó, la cargó en el hombro y salió volando del lugar con Bulma gritándole furiosa para que la bajara.

—¡Bájame de una vez, simio idiota! —demandó ella mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente en la espalda.

Vegeta detuvo su vuelo al nivel de las nubes y simplemente la dejó caer.

Bulma gritó hasta casi golpear el suelo.

Él estuvo allí en el último momento para evitar que golpeara el suelo.

—¡¿Estás demente?! —rugió Bulma ya en la seguridad de tierra firme.

—Necesitabas aclararte las ideas —dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos al frente y usando un tono de simple arrogancia—. Vas a recordar una cosa: estoy entrenando para que no mueras, me debes el repara lo que se rompe en mi entrenamiento.

—Tú no estás haciendo algo para evitar que yo muera —espetó ella—, o hubieran destruido esos androides como se los dije en un principio. ¡Estás entrenando para satisfacer tu deseo de batalla! Simio obtuso.

—Simio, simio, simio —se burló él—. Sigues tratándome de insultar con eso, creyendo que me afecta en absoluto. ¡Ozaru es el epítome de mi fuerza y de mi raza!

—Nunca he tratado de insultarte. No te llamo simio para ofenderte o enojarte, mucho menos para hacerte sentir más orgulloso de lo que ya eres—soltó, también, enfurecida—. Sólo me haces llegar a tal punto de enojo que no quiero ni pronunciar tu nombre.

Vegeta gruñó sin mayor réplica.

—Te lo advierto, simio. Nunca, y ese nunca es nunca, vuelvas a hacer lo que acabas de hacer. Me hiciste el hazmerreír del doctor Bolonez. Y eso no te lo voy a perdonar, ¿entiendes eso?

Vegeta se enfureció.

—Entiende que no me importa lo que esos humanos piensen, yo…

—¡Pues a mí sí que me importa, simio! —gritó ella—. Es mi vida la que arruinas, mi nombre y la imagen que tengo en la comunidad científica.

—¿No querrás decir el cómo te ve ese insecto? —se burló él.

—¡Sobre todo eso!

El cuerpo de Vegeta reaccionó a esas palabras de una forma inesperada. Se tensó por completo, su rostro se volvió tan mortal como no lo había sido desde que volvió a la vida y su respiración se hizo lenta y profunda como si estuviera en pie de batalla.

—Si ya encontraste a otro para que te llene por las noches; por fin dejaré de pagar mi estancia en esa casa.

Aunque ya había escuchado palabras parecidas de la boca de Vegeta, al escucharlas de nuevo el sentimiento fue aún más duro de tragar que al escucharlas la primera vez. Tal vez porque que ya había tenido tiempo de pensar en todas las implicaciones de las palabras, sin llegar a una conclusión; tal vez porque ésta vez ella no había dicho o hecho algo tan malo como la primera vez que escuchó esas palabras. Aquella vez había pensado que era sólo su orgullo lastimado… ahora se lo decía con total falta de sentimiento. Se lo echaba a la cara como la moneda de cambio que siempre había creído que era. En ese momento lo maldijo en silencio; lo que para ella había significado entregar su alma; para él había sido pagar la renta. Bulma lo abofeteó.

—¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien que no tiene sentimientos y que puede acostarse con cualquiera sólo para pagar una deuda? —dijo ella con un sarcasmo hiriente—. Que te quede algo claro: tú eres la prostituta, no yo.

Vegeta la agarró por el cuello y comenzó a presionar. Los dedos alrededor de su cuello se sentían en una tensión pétrea y, mientras apretaba su garganta lentamente, Bulma sabía que el guerrero estaba por perder el control una vez más.

No más.

—Una vez te dije que estaba bien si eras tú quien me mataba. Hoy te exijo que me sueltes —dijo con su voz más calmada. Era más que una orden: era una resolución.

El simio pareció comprender que había terminado todo entre ellos porque la soltó lentamente. Pero ella no había terminado de hablar.

—Y que no me vuelvas a tocar —terminó.

Mientras Bulma se iba en cualquier dirección, Vegeta se quedó viendo su espalda alejándose.

Esa mujer…

¿Qué había pasado?

Ella le había echado en cara el que no tenía sentimientos. Lo había humillado con su comentario. ¿Por qué esa mujer que lo había perdonado por violarla había reaccionado así al ser enfrentada con la verdad?

Ella era débil por no poder aceptar la verdad dicha en palabras claras y sin velo alguno. Debía haberse burlado. Debería haberle echado en cara que no era mejor amante que ese insecto… aunque fuera mentira. Debería haber luchado esa batalla, no alejarse indignada. Debería haber usado aquella violación para hacerlo obedecer como lo había hecho justo después de ésta. En cambio, lo había mirado como sólo otra vez lo había hecho.

"… de todos, humanos o sayajines… nunca creía que tú me humillaras de esta forma".

Vegeta maldijo en un grito y salió volando. ¿A dónde?, no importaba mientras estuviera lejos de esa mujer.

.

Cuando paró su entrenamiento se encontró al borde de un acantilado. Eran las mismas montañas donde ese muchacho sospechoso que se podía convertir en súper sayajin había matado a Freeza. Esas piedras habían sido un testigo más de su humillación, aunque no se dieran cuenta de ello. Ese muchacho, al igual que Kakarotto, le había quitado la tan anhelada venganza hacia el tirano que lo había tenido como mascota durante todos esos años; al maldito que había destruido su planeta y su derecho de nacimiento. El que le había arrebatado todo, incluso su dignidad.

Lo había marcado para ser el hoyo que usaría todo un ejército para divertirse.

Lo había evitado matando, por supuesto. Y había escalado rangos en su milicia para protegerse del destino que tocaba a su puerta cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Por primera vez dejó que todo eso que tenía dentro quedara libre en su cuerpo. Sentimientos, lo llamaba la mujer esa; él los llamaba lastre. Pero esta vez los dejó libre de sus barreras y los dejó libres para destruir lo que quedaba de él.

Con un grito convirtió aquella cosa en energía y la sintió condensarse y reducirse dentro de él. Sintió la implosión de esto y la onda de ki que salió de su cuerpo cuando la implosión cambió su energía y explotó como el big bang.

Sin haber creado un universo nuevo, Vegeta vio la destrucción que esa energía había creado y la repitió una y cien veces hasta que la controló por completo. Había adquirido una nueva técnica que llevaría el nombre de esa teoría. El ataque del Big Bang.

Al final, ese lastre —esos sentimientos— no lo había destruido; lo había hecho más fuerte.

.

Cuando llegó a esa casa que, aterradoramente, se comenzaba a sentir como un lugar al cual volver; buscó a la mujer de inmediato. Después de todo, ella era una pequeña parte de que él hubiera encontrado ese nuevo poder en él. Ella lo había obligado a acepar esa cosa de sentimientos.

Antes que salir corriendo como un vulgar humano para encontrarla, buscó su ki sin moverse de la cocina. Ella no estaba en casa. Pero tampoco había estado en el lugar en el que habían peleado antes, ni en ese del cual la había sacado.

Amplió su radio de búsqueda y por fin encontró esa energía que era única de la mujer. Sólo que ésta estaba alterada, y no se refería a una alteración por furia… era, diferente… sólo diferente. Era más fuerte que antes, al mismo tiempo más compleja; más densa. Su ínfimo ki había sufrido una transformación, haciéndolo más parecido a energía concentrada que a una explosión de ésta.

No sabía que el ki hiciera eso.

Se apresuró a desacomodar la cocina y fue a esperarla en la puerta. Con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el marco de la puerta, la vio llegar en un gran carro largo y negro. Ella bajó del vehículo y agradeció efusivamente a la persona que permaneció dentro. Vegeta volvió a la cocina controlando esa cosa llamada sentimiento que, hasta hacía un momento, le había sido útil.

Cuando ella entró a la cocina, suspiró con fastidio. Él podría hacer lo mismo.

—Qué querías comerte, ¿los trastes? —espetó ella viendo la desorganizada cocina.

Vegeta vio a su alrededor, en su premura por desacomodar la cocina, había olvidado sacar comida.

Ella se acercó al frigorífico y sacó los alimentos que él no había sacado.

Puso a hervir agua, se puso a cortar comida, y vació arroz en un aparato. En el agua puso las verduras y comenzó a freír el resto de la comida cortada.

Bulma aún estaba furiosa con el simio ese. Si le preguntaran el porqué estaba cocinando para él, hubiera contestado aventando el aceite hirviendo a la cara del preguntón. Buena suerte para el simio, y pésima para ella; él no abrió la boca.

Sólo sabía que ella había dicho tantas cosas como él. Estaba sorprendida por que aún siguiera con vida después de llamarlo prostituta, después de abofetearlo.

Puso los primeros cortes de pescado frito en un plato y vio el tiempo restante en la arrocera. Revolvió los vegetales en el agua y volvió al pescado. El olor de la comida le revolvió el estómago poco después.

Puso lo último del pescado en el plato y sacó el arroz ya listo. Lo sirvió en un plato tamaño ración triple que usaba el simio en sus comidas y pensó en que podría comer algo de ese arroz si le pusiera algo de té, como en caldo. A punto estuvo de servirse un poco, pero cambió de opinión cuando su estómago se revolvió aún más.

—Ya sé que no cocino bien —dijo mientras volteaba a darle el plato de arroz. Vio el plato con pescado frito vacío y al simio comiéndose el último pedazo que había puesto allí—. Y… claramente no te importa qué es lo que comes.

Puso el arroz en la mesa, sacó los vegetales del agua; los sazonó con hierbas y los dejó en otro plato que también acercó al simio idiota.

Ya sabía por qué cocinaba para él: no quería que destruyera su cocina y, con ella, la mitad del ala oeste de la casa. El único que no hacía sacrificios en esa casa era el simio.

—¿Tú que vas a comer? —se burló el simio mientras se atragantaba con la comida.

—Si como en este momento, voy a vomitar —respondió cortante.

—Me voy para no enfermarte —soltó ofendido. Tomó la comida en los brazos y se marchó de la cocina, furioso.

Bulma tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, se enfureció también.

—¡No todo se trata de ti, simio arrogante, egoísta… idiota!

.

Una vez en su laboratorio, tuvo que bajar la temperatura del termostato. Tenía calor como si estuvieran en pleno verano y tenía ese desesperante antojo de comer algo aunque no tenía idea de qué quería comer. Hubiera vuelto a la cocina a investigar qué quería comer, pero la sensación de nauseas al pensar en comida la obligaba a detenerse. Seguro el doctor cretino le había causado una úlcera, que decir una úlcera… un agujero en el estómago.

Tomó un par de tragos de agua fría esperando no vomitarla. Recostó la cabeza entre sus manos sintiendo que la cabeza comenzaría a dolerle pronto.

El teléfono sonó como queriendo que le doliera la cabeza de inmediato. Contestó antes que permitir que ese ruido continuara.

—¿Quién? —respondió de mala gana.

—Bulma, no vas a creer lo que escuché —comenzó su padre emocionado—. Todos están hablando de que el laboratorio secreto del doctor Gero está en las montañas del norte, ¿no te parece que si así fuera, ya no sería tan secreto? —preguntó de buen humor—. Dicen que está haciendo experimentos…

—Papá, me fui de la cumbre porque estaba harta de escuchar a todo el mundo hablar de ese psicópata. Alguien ha dicho algo interesante, cómo ¿dónde ha estado todos estos años? Si alguien sabe las coordenadas de su laboratorio o cualquier cosa que me sirva para convertirme en una asesina, que me lo digan. De lo contrario, ¡déjenme en paz! —gritó estallando al fin. Se calmó cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho—. Lo siento, papá. Sé que no es tu culpa. ¿Ya hiciste tu presentación? —cambió el tema.

—Aún no —respondió él sin escucharse afectado por el grito anterior—. Sólo escuché que te habían llevado a casa y me preocupé.

—No es nada, papá. Sólo vomité un par de veces y me mareé un poco.

—Tienes que ir al doctor, Bulma.

—En serio estoy bien, papá. Tal vez sea un virus estomacal por la comida del lugar… sólo necesito lograr mantener algo en el estómago.

—Eso no suena a que estés bien.

—O tal vez es culpa del cretino que me hizo la estancia en la cumbre un verdadero infierno. ¡No te puedes imaginar todo lo que dijo!

—Escuché algo acerca del doctor Bolonez dándote malos ratos.

—¿Malos ratos? —soltó con sarcasmo furioso—. Se burló de mí, de que no presentara nada, de cómo me trató Vegeta.

—¿Vegeta vino a buscarte? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No… sí… es complicado —suspiró—. Fue a buscarme pero se marchó pronto.

—Está en casa, entonces.

—Sí, Vegeta está aquí, papá.

—Bien, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme. Aún así cuídate y ve al médico.

—Prometo que iré al médico si lo creo necesario, papá. Te dejo, me están llamando.

Bulma colgó de inmediato, apenas sintiéndose mal por haberle mentido a su padre. Pero ya se sentía suficientemente mal como para dejar que eso la pusiera peor. Dejó pasar el sentimiento de culpa por colgarle a su padre con una mentira y fijó su mirada en la pantalla de la computadora que aún no lograba prender.

Estaba en una encrucijada. Después de haber perfeccionado la última técnica en la soledad de las montañas sabía que debía descansar, al mismo tiempo que seguir practicándola hasta dominarla. Y una cosa se oponía a la otra. La voz de esa mujer le llegó hasta el pasillo como si estuviera buscando pelear con él una vez más.

Dispuesto a seguir la pelea que no habían terminado, fue hacia la fuente de esa molesta voz. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando la vio al teléfono. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—No es nada, papá —dijo al teléfono—. Sólo vomité un par de veces y me mareé un poco.

Eso detuvo a Vegeta de moverse siquiera. ¿A eso se había referido cuando le dijo que no todo se trataba de él? ¿No se refería a su otro juguete? ¿No lo había insultado?… ésta vez.

Sintiéndose cansado por culpa de esa mujer, se marchó con tanto sigilo como con el que se había acercado.

—En serio estoy bien, papá. Tal vez sea un virus estomacal por la comida del lugar… sólo necesito lograr mantener algo en el estómago —escuchó que seguía diciendo la mujer al teléfono—. O tal vez es culpa del cretino que me hizo la estancia en la cumbre un verdadero infierno… —el resto de su verborrea se perdió entre los pasillos.

Bah, él siempre tenía la culpa en los ojos de esa mujer. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuan molesta era ella misma; comenzando por su timbre de voz, siguiendo por el escándalo que hacía, e incluso por el desorden que mantenía en cualquier habitación en que pusiera un pie. En esa debilidad que invariablemente la dejaba en cama por días.

Estaba furioso con ella.

Por un momento no pudo recordar cómo había llegado a desearla tanto como para marcarla como botín de guerra; para alimentarla… y hasta le había permitido morderlo en el apareamiento. La había protegido. La buscaba cuando debería estar entrenando. Él la había deseado tanto. Pero aún no estaba completo el emparejamiento. Podría matarla y… librarse de ese nuevo tipo de esclavitud.

Porque ella no estaba atada a él de la misma manera en la que él lo estaba a ella.

Aunque ya había visto que en ese planeta los humanos no se comprometían de por vida, que cambiaban de parejas, que rompían votos y juramentos, que tenían más de una pareja al mismo tiempo… que se usaban unos a otros para vengarse de quien los usara a ellos. Alegando esos despreciables sentimientos hacían lo que les era fácil y conveniente. Usaban y se dejaban usar, repitiendo una y otra vez los mismos patrones… Y, sabiendo eso, se había atado a esa clase de pareja.

A una humana que lo humillaba tratándolo como a cualquiera de esos miserables humanos.

Él no era una basura humana. Era un sayajin, y estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a esa especie. Hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Vegeta cerró los puños con fuerza ante sus propios pensamientos. Cambió la dirección de sus pasos.

Furioso consigo mismo, tomó una hogaza de pan y prendió la estufa. Colocó la primera sobre el fuego y la dejó allí mientras iba por el resto del arroz que había quedado en el aparato que ella había usado para cocinarlo.

Cuando comenzó a oler a quemado, regresó al fuego y volteó el pan para quemar la otra cara de la hogaza. Revolvió la comida del frigorífico buscando algo que se pareciera a las raciones del ejército de Freeza y encontró algo que venía marcado con la etiqueta de "soda". El contenido oscuro se parecía bastante… Le dio un trago a eso y estuvo a punto de escupirlo. Tiró eso en el fregadero y se decidió por la segunda mejor opción: agua del grifo.

Cuando el pan estuvo completamente quemado lo hizo polvo entre sus manos, mezcló eso con un poco del arroz y del agua. Metió el dedo en la mezcla para comprobar la temperatura y olió la mezcla. Olía tan mal como las mezclas hechas ante las hogueras de guerra, pero debería servir tan bien como aquellas. Sólo en tres ocasiones había tenido que tragar una mezcla parecida: al ver a su padre humillado por el dios destructor Bills, tras la aniquilación de los Orojez y tras haber sido obligado a comer carne de una víctima más de ese sádico lagarto rosa.

El recuerdo de eso le obligó a arquearse como si fuera a vomitar aquella carne derrotada de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Tomó un poco de la mezcla que había preparado para la mujer y sintió el peso de las cenizas en su estómago. El regusto amargo. Las nauseas se le pasaron así de rápido.

Sabiendo que eso le serviría a la mujer, regresó sobre sus pasos.

La vio aún sentada, con la mirada clavada en una pantalla negra. Esperaba el insulto que le daría en cuanto lo viera. Él ya debería estar acostumbrado a los insultos, al menos antes lo había estado; a veces hasta se divertía con ellos, a veces con derrotar a quien lo insultara, a veces matando a quien lo ofendiera. Pero esa mujer a la que se había atado… por un tiempo había logrado creer que ella sería diferente. A pesar de su carácter, a pesar de su vulgaridad tan impropia para la pareja de un príncipe sayan; había creído que ella no lo usaría a su conveniencia y él había comenzado a confiar en ella. Había sido tan estúpido…

Y una vez más, la alimentaba. Era, después de todo, la pareja que había tenido el mal tino de desear.

Vegeta se acercó hasta quedar a su espalda. El reflejo en la pantalla negra le dijo qué tan mal se veía la mujer y sintió la necesidad de llevarla a descansar. En cambio, dejó el plato con la comida que había llevado para ella cerca de su brazo. Justo para que la alcanzara sin más esfuerzo.

—Ve a descansar.

Ella no volteó siquiera. A la comida o a él.

El ser ignorado lo irritó severamente.

—Aunque te quieras acostar con cientos de hombres, al menos escoge a los que no te enfermen. Pero te advierto que cuando sientas apego por ellos, los mataré sin piedad —dijo, listo para marcharse.

Entonces sí que ella volteó a enfrentarlo. Tiró la comida al piso como si no hubiera sabido que estaba allí. Bulma siguió la dirección del plato de comida hasta el piso, como si quisiera haberlo detenido, pero no era tan rápida como para atraparlo. El plato se rompió en el piso y la comida se esparció por éste. Ella comenzó a reunir la comida en el piso, él la detuvo por el hombro. Ella se arqueó hacia adelante y vomitó.

Vegeta la cargó en brazos.

Ella comenzó a luchar para alejarse del contacto.

—Sólo tienes que aguantar la repulsión que te causo por un momento —dijo ofendido hasta la médula.

—¿También haces esto para pagar la renta? —gruñó ella mientras luchaba más desesperadamente—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Te dije que no me tocaras más!

—Bulma —dijo con una advertencia—, no luches contra mí después que te acostaste con otro de tus juguetes. Me estás forzando a romper un juramento.

La sintió congelarse en sus brazos. Al menos ya no luchaba.

—¿Me estás amenazando con violarme de nuevo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, aterrada.

A Vegeta no le gustó escuchar eso en su voz. O que tergiversara así sus palabras.

—Los sayajin conseguimos lo que queremos a base de luchar.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido —espetó ella aún con un temblor en la voz.

—Si sigues luchando, me provocas para que te marque como mía para que ninguno de esos insectos se atreva a acostarse contigo de nuevo —explicó de mala gana.

La mujer se quedó callada el resto del camino, también dejó de pelear. Por primera vez podía agradecerle el que obedeciera. La dejó en la cama con un cuidado que sólo recordaba haberle tenido después de la violación.

Vegeta se alejó de ella tan rápido como lo haría en una batalla, sólo para evitarle el contacto que la había hecho vomitar.

—Recupérate hoy que mañana verás muerto a ese al que llamas doctor.

Dio media vuelta para alejarse una vez que la había prevenido de lo que estaba por llegarle.

—Vegeta —llamó ella—. ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó sonando incrédula.

A toda respuesta, él tronó la boca.

—Yo destruí la teoría que el doctor Bolonez tardó toda su vida en crear —comenzó ella—. La destruí en apenas dos líneas de pensamiento. Ese hombre deseó vengarse de mí desde entonces. Quiere arruinar mi reputación… como si eso diera sentido a su teoría incorrecta. Como si el que me dejara en ridículo hiciera verdaderas sus premisas. Y tú le diste justo lo que necesitaba para lograrlo, Vegeta. Así que no estoy enferma, es todo el estrés que estos días me provocaron.

—Si no es tu nuevo juguete, ¿quién te trajo?

—En verdad estás celoso, ¿no? —dijo ella soltando una risa que no pudo contener.

Vegeta volteó furioso al escuchar esa risa. Bulma la calló de inmediato.

—Me trajo uno de los carros oficiales de la cumbre. Por días no me he sentido bien y… tal vez no querían que demandara a los organizadores por permitirle al idiota ese la cantidad de acoso a la que me sometió. Sé que a veces es divertido recalcar una falla, divertirse a costa de otro. Es parte del reto… de la batalla mental; pero hay que saber cuándo detenerse antes que se convierta en… mortal. Papá aún no presenta su ponencia y por eso no me pudo traer él mismo. ¿En serio vas a matar al doctor Bolonez? —preguntó casi ansiándolo.

—Voy a matar a cualquiera con el que te acuestes.

—Entonces, vas a matar al cretino ese, ¿o no? —insistió.

—Te acostaste con él, ¿no? —soltó con un gruñido.

—No me acostaría con él ni para que lo mataras —soltó molesta.

—Por venganza, entonces —espetó.

—Volvemos a lo de siempre —dijo suspirando como si estuviera cansada—. Tú me acusas de hacer cualquier cosa que pasa por tu cabeza. Yo respondo que tú harías lo que me acusas de haber hecho; mi vida es la que acaba siempre en peligro, y yo acabo atacando tu orgullo… ya estoy cansada de esto.

—Lo entiendo —dijo viendo hacia abajo a la izquierda.

Bulma vio a Vegeta voltear la mirada una vez más. Podía estar sintiéndose incómodo, podía estar ignorándola, o pensando en algo que sólo él entendería… porque a ella sólo le tocarían los ataques consecuentes. Tenía que explicarle, tenía que decirle que lo amaba y, tal vez, así disipar sus dudas con respecto a ella, cualquier tipo de malentendido que él hubiera creado en su propia mente.

—No. No todo. Vegeta, yo te… Yo te…

No podía decirlo. No podía ofrecerle sus sentimientos como si fuera una muchacha inexperta sin temor a ser lastimada. Ya había pasado por eso y aprendió a temer.

—¿Tú qué, Bulma?

—Yo te… necesito decir algo, pero tal vez no te guste.

—¿Qué es, mujer? —insistió irritado.

Bulma tomó aire para darse valor logrando también calmarse con la inspiración. En un segundó agrupó sus pensamientos y les dio forma.

—Yo te amo, Vegeta. Jamás me acostaría con un hombre por el que no siento algo muy fuerte; y no me refiero a la lujuria —Vegeta abrió la boca para decir lo que fuera mientras daba un paso hacia ella. Ella no lo dejaría menospreciarla por exponer sus sentimientos, se levantó de la cama para enfrentarlo a la misma altura. Siguió entonces—. Pero tú eres diferente. Tú, el guerrero que no necesita a nadie, el sayajin orgulloso; tú te acuestas conmigo probablemente sólo por una necesidad biológica o porque estoy a la mano… quien sabe, tal vez es cierto que lo haces para pagar esa deuda que insistes tener. Yo ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Estoy cansada de desgastar mis sentimientos en ti, en alguien que desprecia los sentimientos. Yo sólo quiero que tú…

—Basta ya de tu verborrea —cortó él fríamente.

Vegeta dio media vuelta y se marchó sin detenerse.

Ni un segundo después, ella lo vio alejarse de la casa volando. Bulma había conseguido la respuesta que más temía y había perdido todo en la apuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Furioso por culpa de la mujer esa, Vegeta se encontró de nuevo en las montañas que le habían visto ganar el poder del Big Bang.

La mujer esa había comenzado a decir cosas sin sentido y sólo después había comenzado a tener sentido —sólo cuando comenzó a decirle que estaba cansada de él—. Al final, había sido bueno que se marchara antes que escuchara las palabras que pondrían fin a la vida de la mujer. Justo antes que ella tuviera tiempo de decir que lo despreciaba; que no era suficiente para ella, que lo quería fuera de su vida o cualquier estupidez humana que buscara romper una unión que sólo la muerte lograría… en el mejor de los casos. Había sayajin que sólo tenían una pareja en la vida, aunque ésta muriera.

"Te amo" había dicho. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Era acaso un nuevo preámbulo para el "te odio"? "Odio" era algo que él comprendía a la perfección. Y eso, a pesar de todo, era algo que no quería escuchar de la boca de su hembra. La mataría antes de permitir que esas palabras salieran de su boca dirigidas a él.

Su desprecio podía soportarlo, su enojo solía ser un afrodisiaco, pero odio… No se lo permitiría.

Expulsó una gran cantidad de ki que logró destrozar la mitad de una montaña. Atacó el aire, luchando contra un oponente invisible que pronto dejó de ser invisible para convertirse en la imagen de Kakarotto.

Cuando cayó al piso agotado, recordó la humillación de su derrota en ese mismo planeta y en su mente resonó la risa de Freeza; burlándose de él, burlándose de su debilidad. Vegeta se puso en pie nuevamente y, con un grito furioso, dejó libre todo el ki que aún restaba en su cuerpo. Aunque la habitación de gravedad lo ayudaba a desarrollar el control fino de sus movimientos, nada se comparaba con la explosión de fuerza que no sólo le permitía medir su nivel de batalla, también lo acrecentaba. Y, eso, no podía hacerlo en un lugar cerrado, uno que destruiría con toda esa casa. La tierra a su alrededor tembló, las montañas se resquebrajaron y grandes partes de rocas cayeron hacia él.

Entrenó usando aquellos proyectiles en caída libre, saltó al aire y entre esquivarlos y destruirlos, llegó a la parte más alta de una montaña que había resistido su poder. Desde allí vio la inconfundible nave en la que Freeza había aparecido en la Tierra, en la que King Cold había viajado también.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Se enojó de inmediato por esa muestra de debilidad y se forzó a ir hasta esa nave. Entró a ella sin un segundo pensamiento.

El diseño general era tan parecido a aquella en la que viajaba como parte del ejército de Freeza que le pareció estar volviendo a esa. Recorrió el pasillo circular y sin mayor complicación localizó la habitación donde guardaban las armaduras. Abrió las puertas para sacar uno de tantos trajes allí guardados. Se cambió de ropa de inmediato. Sintió la diferencia con el traje que la humana había creado y no pudo evitar recordarla retorciéndose en el piso, sujeta por la constricción del traje que había creado. La mirada de súplica que habían tenido sus ojos, el brillo de terquedad, el de furia. El orgullo que había sentido al ser capaz de manejarla a tal grado con unas pocas palabras. El deseo que lo inundó al quitarle aquella ropa de batalla.

Y ella le había construido la habitación de gravedad, sólo por haberla sacado de ese prototipo de traje. Golpeó la pared desquitándose con ella por haber recordado a la mujer. Salió de la habitación buscando la enfermería. Tenía que saber si ésta se encontraba con capacidad de funcionamiento para poder usarla tras sus entrenamientos. Se dirigió en aquella dirección que recordaba y, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el área de comida. Tronando la boca con fastidio, entró y se dirigió directamente a las alacenas de no perecederos. Las raciones líquidas y sólidas empaquetadas estaban guardadas, perfectamente acomodadas. Tomó la primera ración líquida que estuvo a la mano y la bebió. El sabor lo regresó de inmediato a esos días vividos bajo la nave del lagarto rosa.

Se atragantó con la bebida y la aventó al piso aún sin terminarla.

En aquella época, eso mismo le había valido un golpe que casi lo desmaya. "Eres un invitado, pero le quitas a mis soldados lo que requieren para obedecerme", había dicho el lagarto; "los compensarás de otra forma". Al terminar de hablar, lo había tirado de cara al piso, lo había presionado al material con su desagradable pie y había fustigado su nalga derecha con la cola.

Rabioso por la humillación, había luchado. Creyendo que ese había sido el castigo, había sonreído a Freeza con orgullo y arrogancia tras escapar de su captor; estaba completamente equivocado. Lo supo esa misma noche.

La herida aún no había siquiera terminado de sangrar cuando el primer soldado entró a su celda. Sólo hasta que éste lo presionó cara al piso y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones fue que comprendió a qué había ido aquel. Lo mató antes de formularse él mismo la pregunta que le sería respondida después. El segundo soldado de esa noche no tuvo tanta suerte. Murió antes de cruzar la puerta.

La noche siguiente a esa, pasó algo parecido. Rabioso, él había usado su posición de príncipe sayan para ordenar que no volvieran a molestarlo y ese soldado había dicho: "¿Príncipe?, no eres más que el escusado para el semen de cualquier soldado al que le guste ese pequeño culito de mono". Aún recordaba a la perfección esas palabras; aún recordaba la sensación que sus manos tuvieron al arrancar lentamente los órganos de ese débil insecto. La sensación que le dio el torturarlo. Y recordó cada una de las manos que habían demandado usarlo de esa forma tocando la cicatriz para recalcar su posición por marcaje. La sensación de él cercenando manos, arrancando corazones o soltando rayos de energía para demostrar que ni siquiera el lagarto enfermo ese podría dominarlo ni rebajar su posición de realeza. Que ese maldito no decidiría su destino.

Desde entonces no había tenido una sola noche de sueño tranquilo. No hasta las noches al lado de la mujer. Esa mujer que le había besado justo la cicatriz de su humillación; la misma que le había dicho que jamás hablarían de ello. La que no había tocado esa marca una vez más, aunque le encantara pasar las manos por el resto de las que tenía en el cuerpo. Pero ella, también, había querido que él vendiera sexo.

Justo el que le había dicho era una disculpa.

Él no se disculpaba; pero lo había hecho ante ella. Lo había hecho por algo que no debería haberse disculpado: por ser lo que era; por ser un sayajin. Y sus palabras habían sido más que una burla; más que una proverbial bofetada. Habían sido la prueba del cómo lo veía; del cómo lo usaría para su propio beneficio.

¿No había hecho eso tantas veces?

Se le había ofrecido aquella noche en que arreglaba la maquina en ropa interior, cuando el insecto ese estaba por golpearla. En ese momento lo había usado a él para vengarse del débil insecto. Entonces, la mujer le había ofrecido su sexo mientras fingía trabajar, lo había incitado preguntándole desde cuándo no estaba con una mujer. Pero él había demostrado que podía manejarla a ella; que no sería al contrario, ¿no? ¿Sería que había terminado haciendo sólo lo que ella había planeado él hiciera?

Se le había ofrecido cuando lo retó, con las piernas abiertas, para que la montara en ese momento; como si pusiera en tela de duda su masculinidad. Lo obligaba a aparearse con ella para satisfacer su necesidad o para demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre él.

Ella era capaz de burlarse así de él.

Destruyó esa habitación con un exceso de saña en su explosión de ki. Antes de llegar a ese maldito planeta, él había sabido que no podía confiar en nadie. ¿Cuándo lo había olvidado? Furioso por ese olvido desató aun más su ki. Las placas metálicas de la habitación se abrieron ante la fuerza de su energía. Viendo que había destruido la puerta por la que había entrado con esa explosión, y sin querer pasar sobre escombros, salió por el segundo acceso a tal habitación. Cruzó por la que sería la puerta de servicio y se encontró en los pasillos de aquellos que eran más bajos incluso que los soldados de avanzada: los sirvientes. Este pasillo largo lo llevó al hangar de las naves.

Allí había cuatro de esas esferas metálicas. Se abalanzó sobre ellas sólo para descubrir que una de éstas tenía energía suficiente para sacarlo de ese miserable desperdicio de materia negra.

Sería tan fácil olvidarlo todo. Olvidarse de Kakarotto, olvidarse del orgullo que lo sostenía en ese tiempo miserable al que llamaba vida; olvidarse de la batalla anunciada con tales enemigos… después de todo, enemigos fuertes los había por todo el universo —y él no le debía a nadie el proteger esa basura de planeta—. Olvidar que se había atado a la mujer…

"… me pregunto si no eres tú el que se aleja de lo bueno que pasa en tu vida." Recordó las palabras de la mujer.

Ella era tanto una cosa buena en su vida, como una mala. Era la única persona, ahora, que podía manejarlo a su antojo. Por momentos resquebrajaba sus barreras, incluso su voluntad. Lo hacía fuerte, lo hacía débil. Lo calmaba y lo enfurecía. Quería matarla, quería protegerla.

Bulma era su punto débil. Y tenía que exorcizarla de su mente.

Tenía que eliminar por completo todo aquello que lo hiciera débil.

Tenía que matar a la mujer.

Vegeta salió de la nave de aquel reptil para descubrirse en plana noche. Las estrellas fulguraban con mayor intensidad que en la ciudad. Se veían tan cercanas… como si pudiera tocarlas al extender la mano. Se quedó allí parado, con la mirada clavada en el espectáculo nocturno y recordó otra noche en que había hecho justo eso.

Aquella noche había sido despertado por Bulma quien, en vez de alejarse de él, se había quedado sentada a su lado; había apagado la luz de aquella bodega y había comenzado a hacerle preguntas que él no había respondido. Le había preguntado si las estrellas se veían igual en todos los planetas. Como le hubiera gustado contestarle en aquel momento que sólo tras llegar a la Tierra había descubierto que podía ver las estrellas no sólo como soles a millones de kilómetros de distancia, sino como dioses creadores, o como los Orojez las habían visto: los futuros hijos de su civilización.

Los Orojez habían sido una raza avanzada en sus costumbres pero débiles bélicamente, tanto como individuos como en conjunto. Estaban orgullosos de la pacífica civilización que habían logrado con los años; la que él solo había destruido en una noche. Los Orojez lo habían tratado bien desde que llegó, aún llegando como conquistador. Entonces la orden de Freeza había cambiado; ya no quería conquistar ese planeta para él, sino destruir todo sobre su faz para venderlo por sus recursos. Y él había traicionado las palabras de honor con las que se había acercado a esos seres mientras la burla de Freeza sonaba en el fondo de su cabeza como música de fondo.

"¿Por qué?" habían sido las últimas palabras del masul —el rey de aquellos—.

"Porque, hasta que no elimine a Freeza, no soy más que su títere", había respondido al cadáver del masul. Y comenzó la matanza.

En algún lugar de ese cielo estrellado debía estar brillando la estrella que había cerrado los ojos a esa masacre. En ese cielo nocturno brillaban todas las estrellas que habían visto la destrucción de las especies que se beneficiaban por sus rayos; todas las que habían despertado para ver a sus civilizaciones destruidas por él. Y ninguna de esas bolas incandescentes había hecho algo para detenerlo, para proteger a los que mataba. Así de irrelevante era la destrucción de una especie, de una civilización… de un planeta.

¿Por qué, entonces, importaría la destrucción de un solo individuo?

.

El simio idiota no había vuelto a casa en un mes. En todo ese mes ella había estado enojada, rabiosa, deprimida, tiste, feliz, maniaca, pero sobre todo, extrañando la presencia del cretino que le había destrozado el corazón por segunda vez, ¿o eran tres veces ya?

Ella le había ofrecido sus sentimientos más puros, y él había dado media vuelta y se había marchado dejándola con tantas cosas qué decirle. Tantas cosas que arreglar. Él sólo había huido como cada vez que ella daba un paso para acercarse.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado en tal forma de ese simio poco amaestrado?

En eso, no era mejor que Yamcha. Todos los hombres de los que se enamoraba, terminaban rompiéndole el corazón. Bulma deseaba poder perder ese órgano que le funcionaba tan mal. Deseaba dejar atrás la idea de enamorarse de un hombre que le correspondiera con la misma fuerza e intensidad a los sentimientos que ella tenía cuando se enamoraba. Deseaba dejar de sentir y solamente volcar su vida en el trabajo.

Siguiendo su deseo, fue a su laboratorio personal. La vista del robot asesino que Vegeta había destruido la llevó al piso y a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Estaba destruida por dentro. Se sentía tan sola como nunca se sintió con Yamcha, ni siquiera tras enterarse de su infidelidad.

Abrazó el robot, deseando que fuera el sayajin al que abrazaba, y una oleada de tristeza la embargó de nuevo. Deseó que el arrogante príncipe volviera a ella y terminó burlándose de ella misma. Sabía que él nunca se acercaba; ella era, siempre, la que doblaba las manos y lo buscaba…

Pero, ¿por dónde comenzar esta vez? Sabiéndolo en su casa sólo requeriría unas horas de búsqueda. En ese momento hablaba de un planeta completo para buscar. Sólo Kamisama sabría dónde se encontraría entrenando el poseso.

Si pensarlo un segundo más fue al patio y sacó su nave más rápida de la cápsula correspondiente. Se montó en ella y se dirigió al templo del dios. A mitad del camino reconoció la región por la que pasaba, la casa de Goku estaba cerca. Dudando un segundo entre ambos lugares, se convenció a ella misma de que el simio espacial podría haber ido a retar a Goku y haber sido muerto en la batalla. Ahora preocupada por su pensamiento, cambió el rumbo hacia la casa de Goku.

Cuando aterrizó la nave cerca de la casa, Milk salió por la puerta.

—¿Bulma? —preguntó en cuanto bajó de la nave.

—Hola, Milk —saludó tímidamente. Eran raras las veces que ella visitaba la casa de Goku; y, cada vez, se sentía invadiendo un territorio ajeno—. Perdón por venir sin avisar pero necesito preguntarle algo a Goku.

—Pasa —dijo Milk siempre pendiente a las correctas formas de hospitalidad—. Toma asiento —dijo ofreciéndole la silla del pequeño comedor rústico—. Déjame ofrecerte algo, luces terrible.

—¿Me veo así de mal? —preguntó Bulma asustada.

A toda respuesta, Milk sonrió.

Bulma tomó asiento mientras veía a la esposa de Goku sacar una jarra de la nevera y servir de su contenido en un vaso. Lo puso frente a ella de inmediato y tomó asiento frente a ella.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —ofreció.

—No te molestes —suspiró ella—. De cualquier forma no se va a quedar en mi cuerpo tanto tiempo.

Milk la vio confundida por sus palabras. Bulma sonrió afectada.

—Vomito todo lo que como, pero no dejo de tener antojo de comer cosas picantes y dulces —dijo fastidiada.

Milk sonrió, se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. En cinco minutos regresaba ya con un plato lleno de arroz y jengibre cubierto en un líquido verdoso. Bulma olió eso y de inmediato tuvo una arcada.

—A mí siempre me ha servido, es una vieja receta que hace maravillas —aseguró Milk.

Bulma tomó el primer bocado por compromiso. La comida bajó por su esófago y el alivio fue inmediato. Atacó el plato como si se hubiera vuelto un sayajin. La sensación de tener comida en el estómago le sentó como gloria. Temió vomitarlo todo en pocos segundos, pero no; la comida se quedó donde debería estar.

—Goku no está, como puedes ver. Está interfiriendo con los estudios de Gohan una vez más —siguió, molesta—. Sólo tiene peleas en la cabeza.

—La panda de amigos, todos, son así —completó Bulma, comprendiendo la molestia de Milk de inmediato y dejándolo traslucir en su tono.

—Sólo quieren pelear y hacerse más fuertes. Lo peor, es que arrastran a Gohan tras sus mismos pasos. Como me gustaría que no metieran a mi hijo en sus cosas —terminó sufriente.

—Si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué sigues con un hombre así? —soltó a quemarropa. Tal vez era justo lo que se preguntaba ella misma. ¿Por qué seguía prendada de Vegeta después que se hubiera ido de tal forma?, ¿después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir?

Para su sorpresa, Milk relajó el gesto tras su pregunta. Aún se veía así de enamorada de Goku.

—Es mi esposo, y aunque no quiero que Gohan salga a él, Goku es un buen esposo que cumple sus promesas y siempre se esfuerza en todo lo que hace… aunque tenga la retención del teflón.

Bulma se rió ante aquello que era tan cierto en la personalidad de ese sayajin.

—Sí, Goku no es especialmente atento a recordar ciertas cosas. Pero es de las mejores personas que conozco.

Milk asintió en silencio.

—Siempre se puede contar con él cuando es algo importante —siguió Milk—. Y es el único que me trata como una mujer delicada y frágil —confesó con un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas—. No tengo que fingir ser algo que no soy cuando estoy con él. Hasta mi padre llega a temerme cuando me enojo; pero Goku, es el único que no teme a mi fuerza y mi carácter nunca lo ha alejado de mi lado.

—Lo describes como un hombre maravilloso.

—Lo es, aunque me haga perder la paciencia tan frecuentemente.

Bulma se rió al mismo tiempo que Milk, sabía a la perfección lo que ella decía.

—O que haga que otros se preocupen por él y por sus heridas, por su vida y por lo que le pasa —completó Bulma.

—Así es —asintió Milk—; pero ya no estás hablando de Goku, ¿verdad? —terminó con una nota de sabiduría en la voz.

Bulma sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿De quién más podría estar hablando? —respondió para evitar contestar a eso.

—¿De Yamcha? —ofreció Milk con cierto tono de confidencia.

—No, no —dijo Bulma de inmediato, sorprendida por que Milk sacara a Yamcha al tema, mientras agitaba las manos frente a ella para ser más enfática en su negativa.

Milk sonrió como si la negativa de Bulma confirmara de quién hablaban. Bulma suspiró como si derrotada; la verdad es que le convenía más que Milk pensara que hablaba de Yamcha y que no supiera que lo hacía de Vegeta.

—Bulma —comenzó Milk de nuevo, dándole un respiro—, en mi matrimonio aprendí que tenía que dejar que el hombre hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer; que yo tenía que dedicarme a mi casa y a mi familia y que tengo que aceptar a mi familia como es y no tratar de cambiarla.

—¿Y Gohan? —preguntó Bulma confundida. Eso no sonaba a "aceptar a su familia como era sin tratar de cambiarla".

Milk sonrió ligeramente afectada, ligeramente apenada.

—Gohan es un niño y apenas está formándose para ser un adulto. Sólo quiero que tenga la oportunidad de ser alguien importante para el mundo, y de ser reconocido no por su fuerza bruta sino por su intelecto. Si llega el día en que como adulto decida inclinarse por las batallas, no voy a detenerlo; pero sabré que fue una decisión que él tomó por gusto y no porque no tuviera otra opción.

—Nunca lo había visto así —admitió Bulma.

—A todos parece que se les olvida que yo también sé luchar —dijo Milk con una sonrisa molesta—. Conozco la adrenalina de las peleas, el gusto por los enfrentamientos; Gohan lo lleva en la sangre por parte del padre y de la madre. Sólo me gustaría que Gohan tuviera las oportunidades que ni Goku ni yo tuvimos.

—Milk… —comenzó Bulma, pero estaba sin palabras. Nunca había hablado con ella de esto y, ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que a su manera, era igual de maravillosa que Goku. Que ese par era, en verdad, el uno para el otro—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta… personal?

Milk la miró con extrañeza, pero asintió en silencio.

—¿Cómo soportaste la muerte de Goku? Que no estuviera a tu lado tanto tiempo.

Milk sonrió con cariño.

—Porque tenía a Gohan. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para él, mostrarle que podíamos salir adelante… así como tú tienes que salir adelante por el bebé que llevas en el vientre.

Bulma se sorprendió tanto como se asustó por las palabras de Milk. Ella, ¿embarazada? No podía ser. Bajó la vista al plato de arroz que había devorado y tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Era eso lo que le había estado pasando? ¿No era simplemente su periodo retrasado por el estrés que el doctor Cretino le había causado en la cumbre de tecnología? No podía ser. Desde que estaba con su ex, ella había comenzado a tomar precauciones de esa índole… ¿podía ser que no hubieran servido al ser él un extraterrestre? ¿Sería una reacción de la química humana con la química sayajin?

—Me pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de Gohan —siguió Milk, maternalmente—. No te preocupes. Yo no diré nada; es tu derecho decirle a Yamcha tú misma. No se lo diré ni siquiera a Goku, si se entera él, todo el mundo lo sabrá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kamisama sabe que mi esposo no puede guardar un secreto aunque de ello dependa la vida sobre este planeta.

Bulma se sintió terrible ante la mención de Yamcha, de permitir que alguien creyera que ese pequeño bebé —si en verdad era un bebé y no una úlcera en su estómago— fuera de otro hombre y no del verdadero padre. Porque, si en verdad estaba embarazada, el bebé era hijo de Vegeta. Llevó sus manos al vientre que estaba tan plano como siempre lo había estado. Tragó saliva con fuerza y sintió un puño de hierro apretando sus entrañas. Por un segundo creyó que ese puño de hierro era el de Vegeta obligándola a deshacerse del bebé. Él, borrando cualquier lazo que tuviera con una raza a la que veía tan inferior a la suya. Odiando a un hijo que no fuera de sangre sayajin pura.

Sintió la mano de Milk sobre su hombro. El toque, aunque la sorprendió, se sentía reconfortante.

—Voy a mantener tu secreto; pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas venir a hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites. Si me lo permites, te ayudaré en lo que quieras.

—Gracias —dijo Bulma con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos—. Yo… estoy asustada —admitió.

—Serás una madre genial —la tranquilizó Milk—. Para saberlo sólo hace falta ver cuánto te preocupas por esos amigos obsesionados con los pleitos.

Bulma rió entonces, Milk la siguió tras el comentario.

—¿Quieres más arroz? —preguntó Milk.

—Sí, claro. Es lo primero que mantengo en el estómago desde hace semanas.

Mientras Milk iba por la comida ofrecida, Bulma se quedó pensando en la posibilidad de que las palabras de Milk fueran ciertas. Ella, teniendo un bebé… que un pequeño sayajin estuviera creciendo dentro de ella. Que el padre de la criatura lo deseara muerto… que lo aceptara. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

¿Qué haría Vegeta cuándo se enterara? Si es que volvía.

¿Y si no lo hacía?

—¡Milk! —gritó Goku abriendo la puerta inconsciente a que asustaba a ambas mujeres—. ¿Qué hay para cenar? Muero de hambre.

—¡Goku, cuida tus modales! —gritó Milk—. Tenemos visitas.

Goku vio a su alrededor hasta ver a Bulma justo frente a él, sentada a la mesa.

—Bulma —dijo sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Goku, ¿has visto a Vegeta? —preguntó directa al punto.

—¿Vegeta? ¿Por qué preguntas por él? —preguntó a Bulma mientras reía y veía a Picoro, que estaba cruzando la puerta con Gohan tras sus talones.

—Estoy preocupada por él —respondió a regañadientes.

—No está destruyendo el planeta, si eso es lo que te preocupa —terció Picoro antes que Goku abriera la boca.

—Supongo que eso es bueno —dijo Bulma decepcionada.

Goku, habiendo perdido interés en todo una vez Picoro evadió el tema de Bulma y Vegeta juntos, olió el aroma de la comida en la casa.

—Huele a arroz con jengibre —dijo Goku, emocionado—. ¿Vamos a cenar eso?

—A ustedes les preparé carne —respondió Milk tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación—. Es tu platillo favorito, lo preparé con…

—Esto lo comías cuando estabas embarazada de Gohan, ¿no? —soltó Goku sin pensar—. ¿Estás embarazada?

Milk vio en Bulma el terror de ser descubierta, probablemente ella tenía el mismo gesto en la cara.

—Y cuando me siento mal del estómago —mintió Milk de inmediato—. ¿Cómo quieres que no me enferme de preocupación cuando te llevas a Gohan a entrenar haciendo que olvide sus estudios? —recriminó entonces—. Siempre interrumpes sus estudios. Se está atrasando muchísimo y a ti no te importa más que pelear. Estás arruinando la vida de Gohan y no te importa…

—Pero Milk —sonó desesperado Goku—, si los androides acaban con la Tierra, de cualquier forma los estudios no le servirán a Gohan…

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Goku!? —gritó Milk de inmediato.

Bulma escapó de esa cocina en el momento en que supo que Milk había dejado de distraer a Goku del tema y había comenzado a gritarle en serio por sus palabras. Ahora comprendía el porqué la mujer estaba tan obstinada en que Gohan estudiara. Aunque Goku tuviera cierta razón en una cosa: si no acababan con esos androides, de nada servirían los estudios de Gohan… o de nadie más.

Frente a su nave ya, Bulma volteó el rostro hacia la casa de Goku y Milk. Sonrió sinceramente y susurró un "Gracias" a Milk. Entonces se marchó con una nueva misión en mente: saber si realmente estaba embarazada.


	10. Chapter 10

Dos meses después que Vegeta saliera volando de la casa, Bulma creía comenzar a ver su vientre abultado. Cada vez que pasaba por un espejo tenía que verse de perfil para asegurarse que no estaba perdiendo la cordura y viendo cosas dónde no estaban. Ya sabía que estaba embarazada; lo había sabido dos horas después de dejar la casa de Goku. Pero por momentos se sentía como si no lo estuviera. No se sentía diferente. Aunque perdía el control de sus sentimientos con más frecuencia y había comenzado a bobear con cosas para bebés. Su madre la alentaba a hacerlo cada vez que ella se quedaba viendo una cuna en el centro comercial o ropa de bebé. A su madre le urgía convertirse en abuela; así había sido desde que se enteró del embarazo. Quería ser una abuela joven.

Lo único que faltaba en su vida era el padre del bebé. Lo extrañaba sobre todo cuando tenía insomnio. Acostada en la cama sólo podía recordar una y mil veces las noches que había pasado al lado de Vegeta. Era el único momento en que el guerrero no se alejaba de ella; era la única forma en la que se sentía realmente al lado del sayajin. Y ella se sentía tan sola que podría olvidar las horas diurnas y los pleitos con el guerrero sólo por esas pocas horas de paz y compañía.

Se levantó de la cama y, como cada vez que extrañaba al simio, salió al balcón y observó la noche. La luna menguante restaba brillo a las estrellas e iluminaba fríamente la noche. Se abrazó a ella misma y frotó sus brazos para darse algo de calor. Se imaginó los brazos de Vegeta abrazándola y dándole el calor que ahora le faltaba. Suspiró con pesar. Tal vez debería aceptar que él no volvería más.

Sólo tendría que repetirse que era mejor así. Se lo repetiría hasta que lo creyera por completo. Algún día superaría el sentimiento que había permitido enraizar en su corazón hacia el guerrero. Algún día podría sonreír al recuerdo de los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos; lo haría por el pequeño en su cuerpo. Lo haría justo como Milk le había dicho, sería fuerte y ambos saldrían adelante. Sin Vegeta.

Lista para volver a la cama se encaminó al interior de la casa. Dos pasos después sintió una corriente de aire a su espalda y escuchó un sonido quedo, como de algo siendo depositado en el piso con cuidado. Se volteó de inmediato.

Vio a Vegeta.

—¿Eres tú o sueño de nuevo? —pensó Bulma en voz alta.

Cuando aquella figura tronó la boca con desprecio, ella sonrió y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Vegeta había vuelto.

Vegeta la veía con algo peligroso en los ojos. Algo parecía diferente en el sayajin. ¿Habría logrado transformarse? Dio un paso hasta él para correr a abrazarlo. ¿La rechazaría de nuevo? Se detuvo antes de dar otro paso.

Respiró profundamente para detener las lágrimas que ya sentía en los ojos; sabía que el guerrero las odiaba. Y no quería recibirlo de una forma que lo hiciera desear no haber vuelto. Quería estar con él, quería dejar de sentirse sola. Quería saber qué entrenamiento había hecho y dónde había estado; quería saber si ya era un súper sayajin. Abrió la boca para decir lo que fuera de todo lo que quería decirle, pero él caminó pasándola de largo.

Bulma cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Bienvenido a casa, Vegeta —dijo al fin, cuando ya no lo tenía enfrente, y escuchó una nota de fastidio en su propia voz—. La próxima vez que te vayas, al menos avisa cuándo regresas, o si lo vas a hacer.

Bulma estaba herida en lo más profundo. Mientras que ella había sufrido por la ausencia del simio cretino; lo que le hacía sufrir a él, era regresar.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, mujer? —gruñó el príncipe de los idiotas.

¿Para qué le preguntaba? Lo que ella quería de él era lo que él no podía darle. Compañía. Cariño. Amor.

Al menos nunca había rechazado tener sexo con ella. Esa era la única forma que tenía para acercarse a él. Y estar cerca de él era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Te necesito a ti, Vegeta. Ven a la cama conmigo —dijo acercándose a él.

—Que mujer tan vulgar —soltó con ese tono tan molesto y dando un par de pasos para alejarse.

—Que príncipe tan arrogante —lo siguió para enfrentarlo—. En vez de enojarte cada vez, deberías dar las gracias porque la mujer más inteligente y más hermosa del planeta está haciendo tanto por ti.

—¿Además de hacerme enojar? —dijo con un tono de provocación teñido con sarcasmo.

—Aguantarte, alimentarte, arreglar todo lo que destruyes, hacer tus trajes de batalla, reparar los robots que destruyes y llevar a tu hijo en el vientre —espetó furiosa.

Vegeta dio un paso atrás como si quisiera evitar un golpe directo. Tartamudeó una vez y se recompuso de inmediato.

—¿Estás… ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? —gruñó con recelo.

—Me enteré después que te marcharas —respondió más calmada.

Vegeta dio media vuelta y se comenzó a ir.

—Vegeta, no te vayas. Aún no terminamos de hablar. Dime qué pasa por tu mente —suplicó ella.

¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Se burló él en silencio. Era la cosa más sencilla de saber: Nada, todo. Las consecuencias, las implicaciones.

Él estaba atado a esa mujer de por vida, ya no podría matarla. La había alimentado, le había permitido morderlo en el apareamiento… y había engendrado con ella. Pero que se uniera de por vida a la mujer, no quería decir que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. No si ella no era también un sayajin, no en ese planeta donde las parejas cambiaban tan rápido como el humor de sus habitantes. No en ese planeta donde se podía estar atado a uno y aún así buscar la compañía de otros. ¿No había hecho justamente eso el insecto del que ella se había vengado usándolo a él? ¿No podía hacer justo eso la mujer enfrente de él?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Algo. Lo que sea —pidió desesperada.

—Sólo… haz lo que quieras —dijo. Sabía lo que él tenía que hacer; si la mujer dejaba vivir al vástago, tendría que hacerlo un buen guerrero. Uno que tuviera su fuerza, su inteligencia… y ninguna de sus debilidades.

—¿A qué te refieres con "lo que quieras"? —preguntó ella con el miedo permeando en sus palabras y protegiendo su vientre con las manos.

—Está dentro de tu cuerpo —dijo él.

—¡Y seguirá aquí hasta que él decida salir por sí mismo! —espetó ella enfurecida.

Vegeta respiró sintiendo que el peso en sus hombros se liberaba como si hubiera apagado la máquina de gravedad.

—¿Vas a conservarlo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Es mi hijo, por supuesto que sí. Simio idiota —anunció ella.

Vegeta gruñó por sus palabras. Así que era el hijo de ella. Que así fuera.

.

En su habitación, Vegeta veía el techo. Acostado en su cama no podía soportar la repetición de la conversación que había tenido con ella. La había repetido ya como cincuenta veces. Ella había dejado claro que ese vástago no le pertenecía a él. Aunque llevara su sangre.

—Vegeta —llamó ella, apareciendo por la puerta como si debiera tener cuidado al hacerlo. Al parecer había aprendido un par de cosas en el tiempo en que él había estado alejado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sin verla, a pesar de saber qué era lo que quería ella. Se lo había dicho no bien había llegado.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama que él usaba. Vegeta no se movió.

—Quiero estar un rato contigo. En verdad te extrañé —ofreció—. Creí que no ibas a volver jamás.

Vegeta volteó la mirada a cualquier otra parte de la recámara. Él siempre volvería, no porque no tuviera otro lugar al cual regresar; volvería porque ella estaba allí. Pero jamás se lo dejaría saber; no le daría más poder del que ya tenía sobre él. No iba a decirle que podía controlarlo así de fácil.

—Si quieres acostarte conmigo…

—Me siento sola, Vegeta —admitió, sonando frustrada—. Quiero estar contigo un poco de tiempo y sólo cuando tenemos sexo siento que no huyes de mi. Si quieres sexo, tendremos sexo; si no lo quieres, entonces te pido que no te alejes… aunque sea por unos momentos.

Vegeta giró en la cama dándole la espalda.

Escuchó a la mujer suspirar con resignación. Sintió como si su cola se hubiera movido para rozar a la mujer. El movimiento fantasma lo hizo consciente de lo que su cuerpo deseaba; si aún tuviera esa parte de su anatomía podría decirle a su pareja que estaba con ella aunque permaneciera a un brazo de distancia. Su cola le hubiera dicho lo que sus palabras no podían: que estaba allí, con ella; que no se alejaba de ella sino de él mismo.

—Tu hijo… —preguntó aún dándole la espalda— ¿está saludable?

—Sí, lo está —dijo ella con una voz sosegada, complacida—. Después de ir al médico a comprobarlo, mi madre y yo fuimos de compras para todo lo que el bebé va a necesitar. Está muy emocionada por el bebé; no más que yo, claro. ¿Sabes? —se detuvo para tomar aire—, me di cuenta que aún ni siquiera he pensado en nombres para el bebé y que tampoco tengo idea si es niño o niña. ¿Te gustaría saberlo?

—Es varón —dijo sin emoción.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Por su ki —respondió llanamente.

—¿Puedes saber eso por el ki? —preguntó emocionada.

—Puedo —respondió sencillamente.

—¿Qué nombre te gustaría tener, bebé? —preguntó aún más emocionada, viendo su vientre aún plano.

—Lettush —dijo Vegeta de inmediato.

—¡Jamás! —soltó ella—. Es un nombre horrible para que mi hijo lo tenga.

—Tu hijo, tu hijo —espetó harto—. Ponle el maldito nombre que quieras.

—¿Por qué siempre te tienes que enojar? —dijo ella molesta y comenzó a llorar.

Bulma se levantó de inmediato de la cama.

—Y ahora estoy llorando —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Odio las hormonas del embarazo. Me voy antes de que te enfurezca también mi llanto —le dijo con resentimiento, como si ya hubiera dicho algo de eso.

—No he dicho nada —espetó él.

—¡No tienes que decirlo, simio! Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara —dicho eso, la mujer se marchó.

Vegeta se quedó viendo la puerta por la que la mujer había salido. Si así iba a ser el resto de la gestación de esa cría, entonces había muerto en el entrenamiento y llegado al infierno.

.

Después de aquel día en que se había enterado que la mujer estaba preñada, y que ésta había salido de su habitación hecha una furia; había evitado su infierno personal encerrándose en la habitación de gravedad. Evitaba en mayor medida a la mujer, no por miedo o por cobardía… sólo deseaba tener un poco de paz.

Cada vez que la veía o que la escuchaba bobear con cosas de bebés, sentía como si hubiera tragado una piedra. La mujer no sólo dejaba en claro que esa cría era de ella y de nadie más, también lo atosigaba con su verborrea a cerca de SU hijo. Si antes pensaba que era escandalosa, se había equivocado.

Tenía que ser la ironía de su destino que, ahora, encontrara más paz en el entrenamiento que entre las piernas de la mujer. En las pocas ocasiones que se había encontrado con ella en los pasillos, había visto su vientre agrandarse un poco cada vez. Podía decir, por el volumen de su vientre, que habrían pasado dos meses y medio desde que se había enterado de que la mujer estaba preñada. Y, el ki que desarrollaba esa cría —podía decir desde ya—, era digno de la realeza.

El guerrero sería fuerte. Pero para desarrollar todo su potencial necesitaría a un padre que lo entrenara. Así como a él lo había entrenado el rey Vejita; él iba a entrenar a ese híbrido que nacería pronto… pero no lo haría, la mujer lo dejaba claro en cada decisión que tomaba desde su estupidez terrícola. Desde el nombre de la cría, que tenía todo de terrícola y nada de sayan, hasta los colores de la habitación. No es que a él le interesara un rábano el color con que pintaban la habitación de esa cría, era que le molestaba la pintaran siquiera. Un sayajin no necesitaba esas cosas. Comida, un techo para dormir y entrenamiento; esas eran las necesidades de un sayajin. Pero, ¿para qué explicárselo a la humana? Después de todo, él no era el padre; sólo el donador de esperma.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, destruyó los cinco robots de pelea a los que se enfrentaba en la habitación de gravedad. Cualquiera de ellos estalló clavándole una parte metálica en el muslo. Apagó la gravedad aumentada, se arrancó el pedazo de metal, llevándose algo de carne en el movimiento, y fue cojeando hasta la enfermería.

Ni siquiera estando solo podía aceptar que deseaba las manos de esa mujer sobre su piel mientras lo curaba, o que extrañaba incluso pelearse con ella. Ver sus mejillas ponerse rojas por la furia o que lo provocara con sus vulgaridades.

Había caído muy bajo ya, al permitirle a la mujer haberlo usado para procrear, como para, además, ser él quien buscara su contacto. Por su parte, se habían acabado las excusas para encontrarse con ella.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, un olor a guiso le recordó hacía cuanto no comía… días, al menos.

Siguió el olor de la comida hasta la cocina, esperando que la mujer rubia fuera la que cocinaba. Eso le evitaría encontrarse con la otra.

—Mi madre ha cocinado para un ejército —dijo Bulma mientras calentaba una gran olla al fuego—. Lo que quiere decir que mis padres van a estar fuera durante al menos una semana y no te querían dejar sin comida.

Ella se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios, él levantó una ceja en una clara interrogación.

—Sé que mi padre ha estado arreglando la habitación y dándote robots de lucha en estos meses, pero, hasta que vuelvan, tendré que hacerlo yo de nuevo. ¿Hay algo que ande mal con las máquinas? —preguntó volviéndose a la olla sobre el fuego.

¿Qué podía contestarle? Acababa de destruir 5 robots, pero no iba a ponerla a arreglarlos en su condición. Durante la gestación de la cría, hasta las sayajin sufrían los cuidados del macho con quien se emparejaban.

—Voy a entrenar fuera.

No bien dijo que se iría esa semana, la mujer volteó a verlo. En su mirada había miedo y un poco de tristeza.

—¿Vas a… regresar?

Él asintió como respuesta. Aunque no quería responder, no podía ver ese miedo en los ojos de aquella a la que se había unido. Y quería maldecir su sangre y su orgullo sayan sólo por obligarlo a responder ante tal vínculo forjado.

Ella suspiró con alivio y volvió a sonreírle. Era la hembra más difícil de comprender con la que se había topado en algún punto de su vida. A veces lo quería cerca, a veces lo quería lejos, a veces lo corría a gritos, a veces lo invitaba a su cama, a veces lo humillaba…

—Ya está listo. Cena conmigo, te sirvo en un segundo.

… y a veces lo cuidaba.

Se sintió en verdad patético mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa de la cocina.

Se sentía servil al obedecer los caprichos de esa hembra.

Estaba pensando mejor eso de quedarse a cenar cuando ella puso frente a él el inmenso plato que usaba para sus raciones. Sin haber comido en días, la boca se le hizo agua ante la visión de aquella cosa café y espesa en la que flotaban vegetales y carnes.

—Voy a comenzar —dijo mientras lo hacía.

Segundos después ella colocó otro plato del mismo tamaño que del que comía ya, pero desbordando de arroz.

—Llevas unos seis días sin comer —comenzó ella mientras ponía frente a ella un plato del mismo tamaño que los otros dos.

Sonrió él, al pensar que, después de todo, podía no estar preñada la mujer. Podía estar engordando por comer como un sayajin pero sin hacer el mismo entrenamiento. Sabía que era una mentira que se decía, él había sentido el ki del vástago; y lo hacía constantemente para saberlo… allí.

—No me cabe duda que este niño es un sayajin. Come tanto como uno.

Y, diciendo eso con una gran sonrisa, ella atacó la comida.

Vegeta comía tan desesperadamente como siempre que pasaba tanto tiempo entrenando y olvidándose de él mismo. Bulma lo vio con atención mientras él terminaba con la primera de las muchas raciones que comería. Lo había extrañado mucho en estos meses en los que se había alejado de ella de nuevo. Al menos le quedaba el alivio de que seguía en casa. Por eso, cuando le había dicho que se iba, había sentido una desolación como sólo la había sentido pocas veces.

Cuando el sayajin terminó con el primer plato de guiso, fue a servirle una segunda ración. Cuando dejó el plato en la mesa, lleno de nuevo, rozó su brazo accidentalmente. Ninguno hizo comentario alguno y ambos siguieron comiendo.

El contacto con su piel le recordó el calor de un cuerpo ajeno y de inmediato deseó sentirlo de nuevo. Tal vez era porque la temperatura corporal del sayajin era más elevada que la de un humano pero su toque nunca fallaba en hacerla sentir más cálida, hasta caliente —febril—, con apenas un roce.

—Vegeta —comenzó casi tímidamente, no podía soportar el silencio y la distancia que había entre ellos—, ¿estás bien? Siempre has entrenado muy duro, y comprendo que cada vez está más cerca el fatídico encuentro con los androides, sé que quieres derrotar a Goku pero, desde que volviste a casa apenas comes y apenas duermes.

Bulma vio a Vegeta voltear hacia el plato que volvía a estar vacío. Su gesto no le demandaba que le sirviera más, era sólo una mueca sarcástica ante las palabras que le había dicho. Su gesto le decía, mejor que sus palabras, que aquello no era "apenas comer". Ella no se refería a la cantidad de alimento que ingería, sino a la frecuencia con que lo hacía.

—Desde que volviste… has estado diferente. Como si algo hubiera cambado en ti —completó. Siendo esa la forma menos directa en la que se le ocurría preguntarle si había logrado convertirse en un súper sayajin, sin ofender su orgullo en caso de que no hubiera sido así.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? —dijo Vegeta sonando furioso.

—Ya sé que eres un sayajin y que no necesitas que nadie se preocupa por ti, pero estoy preocupada. Quiero… poder hacer algo por ti.

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa pareciendo aún más furioso que cuando había hablado. Fue hasta la estufa y llevó la gran olla hasta la mesa. Tomó asiento y se sirvió su tercera ración. Bulma suspiró dolida por un gesto más que le decía: "no te necesito". Se levantó de la mesa, llevó su plato al fregadero y comenzó a retirarse de la cocina para dejarlo cenar en paz. Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, pero no volteó a él. Tal vez, si replanteaba sus palabras…

—Vegeta, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? —dijo débilmente.

—Puedes morir —soltó él fríamente—. ¿Quieres saber qué cambió? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Quiero que estés muerta. Volví sólo para matarte y cuando me enteré que estás preñada… supe que sólo tenía que esperar para que ese híbrido te desgarre desde dentro al nacer.

Bulma tragó saliva y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran con lágrimas. Ella ya sabía que el nacimiento de un híbrido no sería fatal para la madre. No lo había sido para Milk; y la construcción básica del cuerpo del bebé, y su crecimiento, era tan parecida a la de un humano que había dejado de temer justo lo que él usaba ahora para lastimarla. El híbrido, el pequeño Trunks, sólo era más fuerte que cualquier otro bebé. Tragó saliva una vez más y se obligó a sonreír. Esa sonrisa era para ella. No para él, al que seguía dándole la espalda.

—¿Sabes? Lo que no entiendo es qué te hice para que me odies de tal forma —dijo sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara y sus lágrimas escaparan libres por su rostro.

Vegeta sintió esas palabras como un golpe físico.

Él, que se había prometido jamás dejar que esa mujer le dijera que lo odiaba… que se había prometido matarla antes de escuchar esas palabras dirigidas hacia él… Él había hecho que esa mujer se sintiera odiada por él, ni más ni menos.

Toda esa verborrea que le decía era débil y que le echaba en cara que necesitara a una débil humana para que se preocupara por él… no podía soportarla. Menos, cuando tenía que aceptar que estar cerca de la mujer y de ese vástago lo hacían sentir más débil que una sabandija humana.

Eso era culpa de la mujer. Ella había atacado su orgullo de sayajin, su orgullo como macho emparejado y futuro padre, una y otra vez desde que había vuelto. Una cada vez que llamaba a ese vástago sólo su hijo, y más, cuando le echaba en cara que él la necesitaba a pesar de sus humillaciones.

Aún así…

—No te odio —dijo débilmente tras un carraspeo.

Bulma escuchó sus palabras, pero no podían importarle menos tras lo que ya había escuchado. Estaba destrozada. Se sentía sin corazón para sentirlo roto, o despedazado, o hecho polvo… sólo se sentía sin corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una mirada en dirección a Vegeta. De nuevo se veía tan solo como hacía tanto no lo veía. Tuvo la urgente necesidad de abrazarlo, de ser abrazada; de recordar que él no la atacaba sin sentirse atacado primero… pero esta vez no cedió al impulso.

Aunque se sentía con ganas de exagerar y pensar que sus atenciones caían en algo así como un agujero negro en lo que atañía a Vegeta, sabía que no era cierto. Sus atenciones eran recibidas por él, para luego ser aventadas a su cara con desprecio. No podía seguir haciéndose eso a ella misma, no iba a permitirlo. Vegeta había estado cada vez más frío con ella, cada vez más distante. Y, aunque se había emocionado con su regreso y había comenzado a cansarse de nuevo de aquella sensación de dar más, mucho más, de lo que recibía; había recibido ya más que suficiente. Había recibido insultos, desprecio y amenazas suficientes como para que todo lo bueno que pasaba entre ellos no compensara el resto.

—Voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Vegeta —dijo antes de llegar al marco de la puerta.

Con un gruñido de dolor, Bulma se arqueó hacia el frente mientras ponía una mano en su vientre y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con la otra. Ni un segundo después, Vegeta estaba a su lado luciendo, como pocas veces, preocupado por ella.

—Es sólo el bebé pateando —explicó ella fríamente tras respirar profundamente un par de veces.

Sabía que debía querer gritarle, morderlo… hacerle daño por haberla lastimado; tal vez si peleara con él podrían arreglar todo, tal vez podrían hacerlo una vez más, pero ni siquiera se sentía con fuerza para alzar la voz. Tampoco tenía fuerza para seguir buscando excusas para perdonarlo; como si la falta de su corazón le hubiera quitado las fuerzas para luchar más. O para indagar en la diferencia entre las palabras y las acciones de Vegeta.

Vegeta la quería muerta. Y lo había conseguido con sus palabras.

Bulma calló un grito cuando el bebé pateó de nuevo. Podía decir que eso se sentía como el pequeño entrenando… pero ni siquiera el pensamiento pudo hacerle gracia. Respiró agitadamente mientras sentía que una ligera capa de sudor frío comenzaba a cubrir sus sienes. La tercera patada del bebé la hizo desear acostarse en el frío suelo de la cocina mientras gruñía de dolor. Aunque Trunks era fuerte, nunca le había causado dolor. ¿El bebé estaría respondiendo al ambiente, como tantos libros decían pasaba?

Tal vez, después de todo, Vegeta estaba en lo correcto y el bebé nacería abriéndose paso a través de sus entrañas.

Trunks la pateó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, como si hiciera una rabieta aún dentro de ella. Ella se dobló hacia el frente conteniendo el grito de dolor y sintió sus rodillas perder la fuerza para sostenerla. Vegeta la sostuvo antes de que callera al piso y la dejó en el suelo delicadamente. Entonces frunció el ceño, molesto, mientras veía su panza como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada.

—¡Deja de patear a tu madre, escuincle! —le gritó, furioso, al bebé—. ¡Ella no es un sayajin!

Bulma quería abofetear a Vegeta por gritarle así a su hijo nonato, pero Trunks dejó de moverse de esa forma que la llevaba a sentir dolor.

—Parece que te hizo caso —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

Bulma respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de buscar levantarse del suelo y separarse del contacto con Vegeta. Él no la dejó ir. Sus fuertes brazos parecían temblar mientras la sostenían. Su rostro mostraba estar en conflicto una vez más.

—Casi te mata —dijo él a media voz, pero el miedo era palpable en sus palabras.

—Patea fuerte —dijo ella orgullosa—. Quiere decir que está saludable.

—¡Por qué siempre haces eso! —estalló Vegeta—. ¿¡Por qué siempre perdonas a los que te hacen daño!?

—Él no quería hacerme daño —dijo con una voz maternal que hasta a ella le sonó extraña aunque propia al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por qué querría hacerme daño?

Bulma dejó correr libres sus lágrimas. Esa última pregunta no sonó a que se refiriera a Trunks. Se había preguntado eso no del bebé, sino de Vegeta.

Vegeta la abrazó con fuerza y acunó su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ella sintió la temperatura corporal de Vegeta alzándose y una ráfaga de viento, imposible con las ventanas de la casa cerradas, removió su cabello. Pensó entonces que ese calor podía ser el ki del guerrero.

—Si ese bebé tuyo vuelve a hacer lo mismo, lo voy a matar.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó Bulma furiosa ante el ataque a su hijo. Ya era lo único que le daba fuerzas, lo único por lo que valía la pena seguir adelante; y con corazón o sin él, jamás permitiría un ataque a su pequeño—. ¡Simio idiota! —dijo mientras lo golpeaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo—. No te basta con quererme muerta, ¡¿también vas a matar a mi hijo?! ¡Te odio!

Vegeta tensó todos sus músculos aún abrazando a la mujer, ahora la abrazaba para evitar que se siguiera moviendo. Apretó la quijada ante las palabras que se había jurado jamás escuchar de boca de ella y tuvo la cordura suficiente para aceptar la única verdad que no se había permitido decirse.

—Prefiero que me odies a verte muerta.

Bulma detuvo su fútil ataque al cuerpo del sayajin. Se separó de él sólo para verlo a los ojos, y él le permitió hacerlo.

—Pero tú dijiste… —comenzó ella con la voz afectada por el llanto y los gritos.

—Tú dijiste otro tanto —ofreció él mientras volteaba la mirada al piso.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije para que te pusieras así? —preguntó frustrada—. ¿Qué hice para que volvieras sólo para matarme? No te obligué a regresar, Vegeta. Eres libre para irte cuando quieras. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de este bebé —estalló Bulma mientras se apartaba de él.

El movimiento que hizo le valió una punzada de dolor en el abdomen. Éste no por una patada de Trunks, sólo a consecuencia del berrinche anterior del nonato. Bulma se llevó la mano al vientre. Vegeta se preocupó de nuevo por el gesto que ella había puesto y buscó actuar en consecuencia.

—Estoy bien, el bebé y yo lo estamos —lo detuvo de inmediato.

—No me importa ese híbrido —respondió él de inmediato con ese tono de desprecio.

—Pues a mí sí —espetó ella molesta—. Y si a ti no te importa porque tiene sangre humana, bien. No te acerques a mi hijo.

—Bien —soltó él mientras se alejaba de ella—. Quédate con tu hijo, críalo como a un miserable humano más y ahórrale el tener que sufrir a un padre orgulloso, arrogante y cretino. Porque, lo quieras aceptar o no y aunque te avergüences de ello, lo que llevas dentro no es sólo tuyo, también es mío.

—Pero él… no te importa. Él no es un sayajin de sangre pura… —dijo ella sonando patéticamente confundida—. Si lo quieres como tuyo, ¿por qué lo desprecias tanto?, ¿por qué lo quieres matar?

Vegeta gruñó, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo, tan notoriamente, que Bulma pudo darse cuenta de ello tan alejada de él como estaba.

—No lo quiero muerto, pero… —dijo con ese susurro de cada vez que admitía algo que no quería siquiera sentir— se convirtió en tu todo.

Bulma sonrió, sin malicia, en el momento en que comprendió al guerrero. Vegeta estaba celoso de nuevo, ahora por un bebé. Siempre que se ponía celoso, no sólo amenazaba con matar a alguien, estaba a nada de cumplir esa amenaza. Bulma, ahora, sabía a la perfección que no se detendría en cumplir sus amenazas si ella se acercaba a otro hombre o le daba razón para creer que así era.

No con los sentimientos que ahora le demostraba, aún teñidos por su orgullo y su incapacidad de demostrarlos libremente.

Ese hombre podía ser tan desesperante como inseguro; tan rudo como tímido; tan peligroso como protector. Pero así era él, aunque pusiera en jaque su paciencia. Y, Dios, ella tenía que evitar que ese guerrero se pusiera celoso. Nada bueno venía de ello.

Pero, al menos, él sentía. Y sentía algo por ella.

Sentía más allá de "una necesidad de matarla para que se callara".

Y eso, para ella, valía el esfuerzo de acercarse un paso a la vez, de quemarse de vez en cuando y de sentir su corazón destrozado justo antes de que entendiera cada vez más la intensidad de los sentimientos de Vegeta.

Tal vez, por fin, había conseguido a ese hombre que podía igualarla en carácter y personalidad pero, sobre todo, que igualaba la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Aunque no fuera el más romántico o el más amable, o siquiera el más apto para hablar de lo que sentía.

Era un guerrero siempre en pie de guerra. Uno, que estaba dispuesto a matar a quién se pusiera entre ellos.

—Vegeta, pregúntame por qué es tan importante para mí este bebé —dijo aún en el piso.

Claro, él no preguntó. Pero el hecho de que se quedara allí demostraba que esperaba la respuesta.

—Es importante para mí, porque es una parte de ti.

Vegeta se tensó una vez más, no supo cómo reaccionar. Había esperado que ella lo atacara, que dijera algo como que era para poder corregir el mal que había en él; para entrenarlo hasta que fuera capaz de matar a su propio padre; para usarlo en su contra. Para manejarlo… para destruirlo.

En cambio, le había dicho que era por ser una parte de él. ¿Qué era eso?

En la forma sayan…

Pero ella no era sayajin.

¿Qué le trataba de decir la mujer? En general entendía la verborrea de ella, pero esto… esto no podía entenderlo. ¿Ella le había dicho que quería a la cría porque era una parte suya?

Pero no podía. La mujer no podía querer quedarse con ese hijo porque fuera la innegable unión entre ellos. Eso era imposible. No era una sayajin.

Volteó a verla, esperaba verla con una mueca de burla. Esperaba que se riera de él, que lo humillara por creer en esas palabras. Por… sentir, bajo esas circunstancias. En cambio, ella lo veía interesada, y como si ansiara una respuesta. Usaba la misma mirada que tuvo justo antes que él se fuera aquella vez que le decía estar cansada de él.

¿Era eso, acaso, lo que las palabras "te amo" habían significado ese día?

—¿Tú… quieres a ese hijo porque es mío?

—Bueno… —dijo ella llevando un dedo a sus labios y viendo al techo mientras fingía pensar— más bien porque es una parte de ti; también es mío.

—¿A pesar de lo que diga la panda de insectos esos a los que llamas amigos? — retó con poca fuerza. ¿La mujer realmente podría mostrar esa innegable unión entre ellos?, justo a aquellos que no hacían nada para ocultar su desprecio a él. ¿Se sometería a ese escrutinio? ¿Mostraría con orgullo, ante su mundo mismo, esa unión definitiva entre ellos? No lo creía. Esa mujer, para la que aquellos insectos eran tan importantes, no toleraría su desdén.

Bulma lo miró extrañada. Nunca habría pensado que a él le importara lo que decían esos "insectos" a los que ella llamaba amigos.

—Vegeta, no me acuesto con ellos. Que digan lo que quieran —dijo y entonces se emocionó—. ¿Te imaginas las caras que pondrán al enterarse? Seguro se van de espalda —terminó divertida.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se molestó así de rápido.

—Bulma, cállate —dijo agarrándola dominantemente por los hombros—. Deja de hablar de otros cuando estás conmigo.

—Tú los sacaste al tema —rezongó ella débilmente.

—Entonces no sigas con el tema —rebatió de inmediato.

Sin tratar siquiera de detener su movimiento, Bulma lo besó en la mejilla. Vegeta se apartó con un gruñido ofendido.

—Siempre estás tocándome —gruñó él con desdén.

Bulma se rió de esas palabras mientras recordaba cuántas veces él la había tocado a ella. Cómo él seguía "tocándola" por los hombros.

—Me gusta tocarte —confesó ella—. Me gusta sentir la calidez de tu toque y el contacto de nuestras pieles cuando están juntas.

Vegeta se alejó un paso de ella. Bulma sonrió casi con sarcasmo, casi con tristeza. Aunque sabía que el guerrero no estaba habituado a compartir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ella podía hacer lo contrario y ser honesta con ella y con sus sentimientos. Hasta el día en que se agotaran por completo.

Ese día dejaría de luchar en contra del guerrero en esa batalla por su cercanía.

—¿A ti no? —preguntó fingiéndose confundida.

La respuesta de Vegeta, como siempre, fue silenciosa. El guerrero la cargó en brazos y la llevó fuera de la cocina.

Bulma lo abrazó por el cuello. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta y, mientras un sentimiento de pertenencia la embargaba, susurró un débil "estoy en casa".


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Vegeta la dejó en la cama, en la cama de él, Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca dormían únicamente entre esas sábanas. Y las acciones de Vegeta siempre resonaban más fuertes que sus palabras. Así que, tal vez, en lo futuro debería dejar de prestar atención a lo que él dijera.

Vegeta la cubrió con la sábana y miró intensamente su vientre. Lo veía casi intrigado, como si ya no odiara al pequeño que allí crecía. Ella pasó su mano por el vientre y Vegeta se vio interesado en el movimiento. El médico le había dicho que a partir de ese mes su vientre crecería y crecería. Y ella no podía esperar para ver, y sentir, eso. ¿Sería lo mismo para el padre?

—¿Quieres sentirlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

Ella no esperó la respuesta del guerrero, tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre abultado. Apenas comenzaba a notarse el embarazo… como si hubiera aumentado unas cuantas tallas.

Ese cambio en su cuerpo la asustaba al mismo tiempo que la emocionaba. No podía detener su mente de hacer cálculos y cábalas con respecto a todo: a la proyección del crecimiento de su panza, al crecimiento del bebé en ella; al aumento de la fuerza del pequeño mientras se movía… a lo complicado que podía resultar el parto de un guerrero híbrido, las posibles complicaciones de cualquier parto.

Pero, sintiendo la mano de Vegeta sobre las finas telas que ocultaban bastante bien su recién salido vientre; se sentía absorbiendo la fortaleza del sayajin. Se sentía como si pudiera vencer cualquier obstáculo por su hijo, teniendo al padre a su lado.

El bebé pateó de nuevo y, Bulma pudo decir, Vegeta se sorprendió ante el movimiento. Tensó todos sus músculos un segundo y la miró a la cara como buscando un rastro de dolor. Él separó un poco la mano de su vientre y la acercó de nuevo sin tener el valor de tocarla una vez más. Ella acortó los pocos milímetros que lo separaban de la panza mientras sonreía para demostrarle que no había habido dolor.

Sintió entonces la mano de Vegeta moverse sobre su panza, como si buscara sentir un nuevo movimiento, y segundos después, su toque comenzó a sentirse como una caricia. Ella le tomó la mano y la llevó bajo las sábanas, más cerca de su costado. Esta vez no soltó su mano mientras el pequeño Trunks la pateaba desde dentro.

Vegeta bajó la cabeza hacia dónde el bebé sólo había pateado. A Bulma le hubiera divertido ver a Vegeta sentir un reto de batalla ante una patada del bebé; pero la mirada que tenía en su rostro era todo lo contrario a la concentración que él mostraba ante una batalla. Tampoco podía decir que él tuviera un gesto "maravillado ante el milagro de la vida", pero su gesto era suave y transmitía una paz que pocas veces le había visto en el rostro.

Bulma lo besó de nuevo en la mejilla tomándolo por sorpresa una vez más. Cuando Vegeta no se apartó del contacto —como hacía un momento lo había hecho— se detuvo en su gesto, ella lo notó preocupado de nuevo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Estamos bien. Tú, el bebé y yo, estamos bien.

Vegeta la besó en los labios, se separó del contacto y se acostó a su lado. Bulma se acomodó más cerca de su cuerpo, él pasó su brazo por encima de su cintura y reposó su mano justo sobre el bebé.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma confundida cuando sintió el brazo del sayajin relajarse sobre ella.

Volteó al guerrero para verlo dormido así de rápido. Suspiró resignada al recordar que él no había salido de la habitación de gravedad en tantos días y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. No sabía si lo lograría después de las emociones vividas; lo que sabía es que, esa noche, podría ser la primera en la que sólo durmiera bajo las sábanas de la cama de Vegeta.

Acarició el brazo de Vegeta distraídamente mientras se preguntaba hasta cuándo duraría esa paz recién conseguida.

.

Aún bajo las cobijas de la cama de Vegeta, Bulma se estiró para tomar uno de los libros en ese cuarto y, al fin, saber qué leía el sayajin. Tomó el primero al alcance y sonrió al leer el contenido. Era una pequeña enciclopedia, en tres tomos; una versión resumida, la versión infantil. Pasó un par de páginas y encontró una nota que la llevó de vuelta a su infancia. Tights había hecho esa anotación para ella, mientras le explicaba el contenido. Sintió el brazo de Vegeta jalándola hasta pegarla a su cuerpo y de inmediato, ambos cuerpos desnudos, se acomodaron como si ese fuera el lugar que les correspondía.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él con voz somnolienta.

—Me pregunto si te quieres asimilar a la cultura terrícola —respondió sencillamente.

—Ni en broma —respondió él, de pronto, completamente despierto. Vio lo que ella tenía en las manos y comprendió de dónde había salido su pensamiento—. Sólo quiero entender de dónde salen sus estupideces —explicó.

—No creo que puedas lograrlo —dijo con sencillez—. Ni ellos mismos entienden sus propias estupideces la mitad del tiempo.

Él tronó la boca como si quisiera recordarle que ella era parte de esos mismos terrícolas.

—¿Sólo la mitad? —respondió él con sarcasmo.

Bulma sonrió y abrió la boca para responder, pero fue su estómago lo que hizo el primer ruido. Un segundo ruido de hambre hizo eco al primero, éste era de Vegeta. Bulma volteó en derredor, como buscando al culpable de aquel ruido.

—¿Hacia dónde estás viendo? —soltó Vegeta ligeramente exasperado—. Sólo estamos nosotros.

—No quiero salir de la cama —dijo Bulma con un puchero.

—Eres muy demandante, mujer —dijo Vegeta de mal humor mientras se separaba de ella.

Vegeta se puso los pantalones de entrenamiento y salió de la cama. Bulma se tiró de espaldas en la cama y suspiró; ahora que el sayajin se había alejado de su cuerpo, ya no tenía importancia si se quedaba en cama o no. Se sentó en la cama para levantarse justo cuando sintió vértigo y que el mundo completo se movía. Un segundo después se dio cuenta que la cama era lo único que lo hacía.

Asomó la cabeza por el lado de la cama y vio a Vegeta cargando ésta. La sensación aquella de mariposas en su estómago se hizo presente en sus entrañas de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonreír; tampoco pudo evitar provocar al príncipe.

—Vegeta, si quieres lucirte conmigo, sólo tienes que cargarme a mí y a la cobija hasta la cocina.

El príncipe la premió como sólo él sabía hacer: se sonrojó profundamente. Ella estiró los brazos hacia el guerrero.

Vegeta dejó caer la cama y, con el brazo que tenía libre, la recibió en brazos antes que callera al colchón. La cubrió con la cobija y ella lo abrazó por el cuello. Se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Él profundizó el beso de inmediato y sus estómagos demandaron comida una vez más. Ambos gruñeron a sus estómagos.

Vegeta la llevó hasta la cocina y, delicadamente, la dejó frente a la nevera; ella rodeó su cuerpo con la cobija y se preparó a sentir el frío del aparato cuando lo abriera. De allí sacó la soda y la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras buscaba que más comer… todo lo que allí veía tenía que ser procesado.

Vegeta fue a la mesa de la cocina, tomó la botella de soda y así de rápido la abrió y la tiró al fregadero.

—Hey —se quejó Bulma.

—Esa cosa sabe horrible, ese niño no va a beberlo.

—Pero no quiero cocinar —dijo ella en franco berrinche.

Vegeta la cargó hasta sentarla en la mesa de la cocina, se separó de ella un segundo en lo que fue por un par de las frutas exhibidas al centro de la mesa y le ofreció una manzana. Él se quedó con otra.

Saludable y rápido… Meh. Bulma no podía ganarle al guerrero cuando él se decidía por algo.

Mordió la manzana con avidez. Mientras masticaba la fruta, vio a Vegeta hacer lo mismo; él estaba a dos brazos de distancia, viéndola como si la analizara. Ella estiró la mano en dirección al guerrero. Él se acercó y Bulma aprovechó la cercanía para abrazarlo. Lo sintió removerse incómodo al contacto.

—Se siente bien estar así —dijo ella para tranquilizarlo.

Vegeta carraspeó ante el comentario.

—Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No me vas a responder con un comentario sarcástico? —provocó ella.

Vegeta fue por los brazos que lo rodeaban y se apartó del abrazo. Sin liberar sus brazos, acercó la manzana de la que ella comía a sus labios, le dio una mordida a la fruta arrancando un pedazo y besó a la mujer mientras así la alimentaba.

Entre morder la manzana, besar a Vegeta y no confundir qué hacerle a quién, Bulma tenía la mente puesta en Vegeta únicamente. Sintió las manos del príncipe tocarla bajo la cobija y pegarla a su cuerpo. En tres caricias, ella estaba lista para seguir lo que habían dejado pendiente en la habitación. Le envolvió la cadera con las piernas, invitándolo a seguir justo allí.

Vegeta rompió el beso agresivamente, la apartó y la cargó de nuevo.

—Quería hacerlo en la cocina —se quejó Bulma.

Pero Vegeta no respondió más que con un gruñido y siguió caminando.

La llevó de vuelta a la habitación, la sentó en la cama y… la enfundó en el vestido que le había quitado la noche anterior.

Bulma se quedó viendo al sayajin completamente perpleja.

—¿Bulma? —sonó la voz de Yamcha, claramente buscándola.

Bulma se levantó de la cama, se acomodó el vestido en su lugar y siguió a Vegeta mientras éste salía de su habitación apresurado. Segundos después apareció Yamcha por el recodo del pasillo. Él lucía mejor que nunca con el cabello corto y mostrando con orgullo la cicatriz en su rostro. Bulma suspiró al verlo, mas no por deseo o alivio. Su presencia sólo le había recordado una carta donde —de alguna manera— le proponía matrimonio. Vegeta se recargó en la pared del pasillo y cruzó los brazos al frente. La miró con una queja implícita… como si ella tuviera la culpa de que Yamcha hubiera aparecido.

—Aquí estás —dijo emocionado Yamcha en cuanto la vio—… y también está Vegeta —terminó decepcionado.

—Lárgate, insecto —soltó Vegeta de inmediato.

—No te he venido a ver a ti —dijo Yamcha sonando tranquilo por primera vez mientras se enfrentaba a Vegeta.

—Estás interrumpiendo algo, sabandija.

—He venido a hablar con Bulma, Vegeta, no contigo.

Bulma se tuvo que preguntar qué clase de entrenamiento había recibido Yamcha para poder tratar con Vegeta sin gritos o insultos, más bien casi ecuánime. Yamcha le sonrió a ella como sólo él sabía hacer y respiró profundamente. Como ella también solía hacer, cobraba valor con una inspiración.

—Vengo por tu respuesta, Bulma —dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Fue el turno de ella para respirar profundamente.

—Yamcha, voy a tener un hijo pronto —soltó con más valor del que sentía.

La sonrisa de Yamcha se ensanchó y su rostro se iluminó. Bulma sabía que Yamcha estaba creyendo que lo perdonaba y que aceptaba su propuesta; sabía que Yamcha había entendido una vez más lo que a él y sólo a él le convenía. Lo más seguro era que Yamcha creyera que le demandaba tener un hijo de inmediato tras la boda que creía sucedería. Tendría que aclarar el malentendido de inmediato.

—Y es el hijo de Vegeta —terminó.

La felicidad que el rostro de Yamcha había mostrado desapareció de inmediato. Él se quedó congelado en ese lugar por segundos completos.

—No te creo —dijo al fin—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Me engañaste con ese… con ese… vulgar ladrón espacial!

Bulma ya había insultado muchas veces a Vegeta, mientras no había estado durante el embarazo, cuando se había alejado de ella y cuando le había dicho que la quería muerta, como para soportar más insultos hacia él.

—Este vulgar ladrón espacial es mejor que tú… en todo — respondió Vegeta.

Bulma tuvo que tragarse una risa. El macho alfa no tenía la menor idea de cuánta razón llevaba con ese comentario. Ella misma sabía que estaba haciendo una mueca rara mientras apretaba los labios para no reírse. Cuando Yamcha la miró con recriminación, ella dejó de sentir la necesidad de reírse del comentario. Él, silenciosamente, le demandaba una explicación.

—Yo terminé contigo, Yamcha. No te engañé. Tu carta… la escribiste con el corazón en la mano, puedo decirlo. Pero como si no hubieras escuchado mis palabras. Yamcha, eso no fue un pleito; rompimos. Para mí fue definitivo.

—Pero yo no lo acepté —espetó Yamcha—. Y no lo voy a aceptar. ¡Nunca voy a aceptar que estés con ese asesino! Terminas conmigo por un desliz con otra chica y te metes con alguien para vengarte; eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es que te hayas metido con este que te va a matar. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

—Ella está mal de la cabeza —terció Vegeta con naturalidad—. Lo supe después que me perdonara por violarla —dijo a Yamcha, quien se quedó con la rabia atorada en la garganta. Bulma se quedó con la boca abierta ante el descaro del simio ese—; eso dice mucho de lo que tú le hiciste. Sabandija.

—¡Te voy a matar! —gruñó Yamcha.

—¿Por esta mujer? —dijo Vegeta con arrogancia y burla—. Ya no es tu derecho —afirmó tajantemente.

—La voy a proteger hasta que me muera, y ella deje de revivirme —dijo él en un grito.

—¿Sabes qué, Vegeta? —dijo Bulma controlando la indignación que la mención de la violación le había causado, y sólo por los siguientes comentarios del simio—. Por primera vez tienes razón en algo.

—¿Por primera vez? —preguntó arrogantemente y con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, el resto del tiempo sólo ladras órdenes.

—Eso es porque no entiendes de otra forma —respondió Vegeta con sencillez.

—Tal vez he pasado demasiado tiempo a tu alrededor —soltó con un inocente sarcasmo.

Vegeta se vio herido de inmediato. Bufó indignado y se volteó para irse. Bulma se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al decir eso. Al parecer las lecturas del sayajin aún no llegaban a la parte del sarcasmo inocente… no había pasado página de la lección de sarcasmo hiriente. Bulma llamó a Vegeta antes que pudiera marcharse, se acercó a él y se detuvo a un paso de su espalda.

—Vegeta, voy a abrazarte —cuando él no se movió, Bulma hizo justo lo que había anunciado mientras ponderaba cientos de variables al mismo tiempo; sabiendo que Yamcha estaba viendo.

Bulma había recibido un regalo de Vegeta; tal vez él se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, tal vez no. Pero él se había detenido cuando lo había llamado; se había quedado para un abrazo en cuanto ella lo había anunciado, había cedido algo de ese poder del que siempre hacía gala; y todo frente a Yamcha, alguien con el que se había peleado casi cada día que había convivido con él. Y ella quería darle un regalo a cambio: devolverle el poder que había cedido y darle el poder sobre ella que nunca le había entregado a Yamcha. Tal vez él jamás se enterara de esto último, pero Yamcha lo sabría; y actuaría en consecuencia. Todo, sin herir el orgullo o la arrogancia del príncipe, guerrero, sayajin, conquistador, destructor de planetas y padre de su hijo.

—No me refería a que no quisiera estar contigo; sino a que tú haces lo mismo. Me dijiste que sólo entiendo a gritos, yo respondí que tú eres igual. Ahora, quieres saber porqué tienes la razón, ¿o no?

Vegeta no contestó pero su silencio hablaba a gritos. Esperaba la respuesta o se habría librado del abrazo hacía tiempo.

—Ahora y siempre, es sólo tuyo el derecho de pelear y matar por mí.

Vegeta se liberó del abrazo usando su fuerza con delicadeza y volteó a ella. Bulma sonrió al sentirlo buscando una mentira o una burla en sus ojos. Entonces la besó, frente a Yamcha, como si la marcara como su propiedad.

Y ella devolvió el gesto, marcándolo como suyo también.

FIN


	12. Comentario autoral

Notas, agradecimientos y disculpas.

Hola a tod s l s que leyeron este fic, fuera en parte o hasta el punto final, a lquienes lo alojaron como favorito y a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario. ¡Gracias a todos ustedes!

A lo largo de estas publicaciones me he tenido que detener de poner comentarios, advertencias de contenido o explicaciones; he tratado de callar la voz autoral para dejar que la historia hable por sí misma: Que los personajes se expresen justo como llegaron a mi mente. (El capítulo 5 fue en especial difícil de subir a la página sin una explicación o advertencia). Agradezco a todos ustedes por aguantar mi deseo (tal vez egoísta) de no inmiscuir mis comentarios entre capítulos.

Si este fic ha ofendido, aunque sea en parte, a algun de ustedes; honesta y humildemente, les pido una disculpa. Mi intención sólo ha sido presentar mi versión de las causas y las consecuencias de esta relación —de cómo veo el choque de personalidades entre un soldado que apenas se ha alejado de guerras, muerte y conquista y una mujer impetuosa y, a veces irresponsable, que está acostumbrada a ser rescatada—, de su interacción como pareja contando lo mucho o poco que sabemos de ellos tras puertas cerradas.

Karito, White Necklace, Princesa Bulma, Cielfairy, sky d, dark luna 28, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254, sami'chan, annabelgonzalez92, Pulgarcita23, Asagi Kifujin y a los anónimos; gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribir sus comentarios. Me subieron el ánimo cada vez que leía que les gustaba, me hicieron pensar arduamente con sus comentarios, me honraron cada vez que comentaron estaban "enganchados".

Sus palabras son la mejor recompensa con la que puedo soñar.

¡Gracias!

Mondfinster


End file.
